Captain's Bane
by LadyBard
Summary: An old enemy of The Crimson Binome, thought long dead, returns for revenge.Set in my future ReBoot universe about six months after Daemon's Chosen.
1. Coming of Age

**PROLOGUE**

****

**_Not all ships that travel the net are friendly._**

**"This is Garamond of the cargo ship _Omega.  I am two sectors from System Template and am requesting assistance._**

**"We read you _Omega, this is the Port Authority Control Tower__ – what is your status?"_**

**"Nothing serious," Garamond said, "Unfortunately, I procrastinated in replacing a cooling cell and now --,"**

**"You need a tow, _Omega?"_**

**"I'd be much obliged."**

**"Dispatching a ship now.  Sit tight _Omega, we'll be there shortly."_**

**"Thanks, pal."**

**Garamond sighed and leaned back in his seat.  Served him right.  He should have gotten that cell replaced a cycle ago.  Now he'd be late on his deliveries.  If the old man didn't dock him wages he'd be surprised.**

**He switched on the radio, listening to the various conversations going on around him.  After a time the mindless drone of speech lulled him to sleep.**

**And a nano later, he was awakened by the sound of something smashing into the hull of his ship.**

**Garamond was thrown from his seat to slam painfully against the floor.  Warning alarms were screeching with the cockpit of the ancient cargo vessel.  Garamond managed to crawl back to his seat and activate the outside viewer.**

**What he saw made his core-com jump into his throat.**

**A ship – the largest battleship he had ever seen, was bearing down on him.  It was coal black – with blood-red sails and the image of a flaming skull painted on the surface of the largest one.  Bile rose in Garamond's throat.  He had heard the rumors of a ship like this.  He knew then and there that even if help did come from the system, they would be too late.**

**Garamond heard the noise but was unaware of it until a few nanos later.  He was being hailed.**

**He turned to the console. "This is Garamond of the cargo ship, _Omega."_**

**"This is First Officer Evan Var of the _Blood Skull," The voice said, "You will make no attempt to escape.  We will delete you.  Prepare to be boarded."_**

**"I read you, _Blood Skull," Garamond felt a glimmer of hope.  Maybe if he just let them have what they wanted, he'd get out of this with his skin intact._**

**Garamond waited for them at the cargo hold.  They flew over on two rocket cycles.  The large sprite man, Garamond guessed he was Evan Var, was the first to approach.  He was a fierce warrior-type, with red and black body armor.  His head was shaved bald and his silver face seemed to consist of harsh angles and puckered scars.  Hard dark-green eyes scrutinized him.  **

**Var's two companions began to examine the crates and boxes in the hold.  One man was a painfully thin, almost emaciated sprite, with a rat-like tan face.  He was practically drooling over the cargo.  The other was a one binome female, dark blue in color, her entire body covered in tattoos.**

**"I'm just a cargo transport pilot," Garamond said when Var's scrutiny became uncomfortably long, "I'm not --,"**

**"Quiet!" Var said, "Well?"**

**The rat-faced man turned, "Weapons components in this one."**

**"Exo-suit components here," the woman said.**

**"They're for the mining project on --," Garamond began.**

**Var struck him across the mouth, "Didn't I tell you to shut your face?"  **

**Garamond cringed away where he lay on the floor and covered his face with his hands.  He wasn't a soldier, just a simple pilot.**

**"Call the others," Var said, "Have them load all of this stuff on board."**

**"Yes sir!"  Rat-face said, "The captain will be pleased."**

**"Yes he will," Var said.**

**Garamond didn't move from his position on the floor.  Not even when more of the crew filed onto his ship and by hand or mechanical device began to remove the cargo.  After a time the hold was empty, Var approached him again.**

**"Get up," he said.**

**Garamond obeyed.**

**"I see nothing in you," Var said.**

**Garamond's face twisted in confusion but he was too afraid to say anything.**

**Var turned and left him standing there without saying another word.**

**After a time and still thoroughly puzzled Garamond rushed back to the cockpit.  He placed a frantic call to System Template, "This is the cargo ship _Omega, need immediate assistance.  Have been seized by --,"_**

**Something to his left out the window drew his attention.  A flash of red light that Garamond only had a nano to comprehend before it blew his ship to pixels.**

*****

**Evan Var nodded as his order was carried out.  The rat-faced man named Fisher danced around on deck clapping his hands with glee.  Var turned on the scene and went below.**

**At the end of the hall, a thick wood door stood silent sentry before him.  Var knocked four times.**

**"Enter," came the voice.**

**Var opened the door to the rich scents of a warm supper and was reminded that he had not yet eaten.  He'd partake of a meal, after he made his report.**

**The room was not ornately decorated.  It was however filled with the finest of furniture and creature comforts, all in spartan tones and designs.  A warm fire blazed in a hearth.**

**A small table was opposite the fireplace and at it, sat the muscular sprite man that he had served for well over ten hours.**

**"Sir, the cargo is aboard," Var reported, "It was just as you said.  We have what we need now."**

**"Good," the man said.  "And what of the ship?"**

**"Destroyed."**

**The man looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.**

**"The pilot was a coward and not worthy of serving you."**

**"Very well," the man said.  "Have we set course for System 0071?"**

**"We have sir," Var said.**

**"Good, advise me when we arrive."**

**"Yes sir," Var turned away, "Captain?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I don't understand sir," Var turned to look at him with a familiarity of their time pirating, "Why is it so important that you destroy this one binome?  I know you have your secrets despite our years but -,"**

**The captain held up his hands, "There are many pirates sailing the two seas but this is the only one who could be an annoyance.  Besides, we are old enemies him and I.  There is a score to settle there.  And what better way to settle a score then to take everything a man has and then take his life?"**

**"Agreed," Var said, "Very well.  I shall inform you when we arrive."**

**Var left the captain to his meal.**

*****

**The captain lifted himself from the chair and stretched and was disturbed when his links cracked.  Hopefully, with the fruition of this plan he would not only be able to retire wealthy, but have a system to call his own.  The captain reached for the cup of ale he had been drinking and carried it over to the fireplace and settled down into his chair.  He stared at the dancing flames and a smile played across his lips as the image of his old enemy appeared.**

**"I'm coming for you, my old enemy," the captain said.  "Crimson Binome you had better beware."**

**CHAPTER 1**

**COMING OF AGE**

**"Look lively ye scurvy knaves!"  Captain Gavin Capacitor, a.k.a., The Crimson Binome shouted to his crew, "We've got a schedule ta keep!"**

**The captain watched as his crew and fellow shipmates went about their duties in a quick efficient manner.  Mr. Christopher was busily tapping away at his organizer.  He looked up with a slight smile, "Message coming through from the missus."**

**"I'll take it in me cabin," Gavin couldn't help but smile wistfully as he turned and strode across the deck, descending into the cool interior below.**

**Every time he saw her, Gavin couldn't help but fall deeper in love with her.  Despite the fact that they had been wed for some five hours, he still referred to her as 'his lovely bride.'**

**"And how goes your journey, lovely bride?"**

**"Very well, my husband," Mai smiled at him, "When we return we should have quite a haul of goods for Mainframe.  I'm just sorry we'll miss Young Enzo's birthday party."**

**"As am I," Gavin said, "But I'm sure the lad will like the gift we got him.  He's a good lad.  Grown up ta be quite a man."**

**"Yes, he has," Mai said, "Then I shall see you in three?"**

**"Aye, lovely bride.  I shall see ya then, I love ye," Gavin said.**

**"And I love you to."**

**When the connection closed, Gavin sat back in his chair and smiled again.  Not only when they arrived in Mainframe would they have the finest goods available, but they'd get a chance to relax and celebrate with old friends.  Gavin was looked forward to it.**

**Unfortunately, he wasn't certain he'd be able to completely enjoy himself.**

**For the past cycle, he had felt restless – edgy.  Like there was something important that he should be doing.  It came to him that he had not been home in some time.  Maybe what he was feeling was just homesickness.  He should ask Dot for some time off.  Take the boys back home.  They had families some of them and they hadn't seen them in well over six cycles.  Yes, that would do the trick.  At least he hoped it would.  He hated this feeling he had.**

***********

**"Happy Birthday, Enzo!"**

**_Now this is what I call a party!_****  Eighteen-hour-old Enzo Matrix mused and the cheering ensued as he blew out the candles on his cake.  **

**"Did you make a wish, love?"  Hexadecimal, Chaos virus, businesswoman, and the undisputed ruler of New Lost Angles gave him a toothy grin.**

**"Yes, I did, madam," Enzo returned the grin but avoided looking at Melissa, "And if I'm very lucky, it will come true."**

**"Oh I'm sure it will," Hex said.**

**"Speech!"  Bob called out suddenly and a chorus of agreement followed.**

**Enzo pushed back from the table and stood, making a show of clearing his throat, "Today, I am a man!"**

**The men cheered.  Dot gave him a bemused look.  Mouse shook her head and smiled and the look Melissa gave him made his insides melt.**

*********

**Melissa smiled as she watched her handsome boyfriend.  She wondered what his wish had been and why he had avoided looking at her.  Lately, she had been thinking of their future together – well at least she hoped they had one.**

**"He is a hot cutie isn't he?" Mouse smiled and gave Melissa a wink.**

**"Mouse," Dot admonished, "You're talking about _Little Enzo."_**

**"He ain't so _little anymore, sugah," Mouse said._**

**"Yes," Dot said wistfully, "He grew up so fast, didn't he?  I remember **

**when --,"**

**"Dot," Mouse said.**

**"Oh I can wax nostalgic if I want to," Dot smiled wryly, "You'll be doing the same thing, soon enough."**

**"Hmph," Mouse said in mock indignation, "I can't believe that search engine did this to me."**

**"You love it," Dot said.**

**Mouse's hand automatically lowered to her stomach, "Yes, I do."**

**Melissa smiled at the banter.  Mouse's announcement had caught everyone by surprise, including the father to be, who practically fainted dead away.**

**Soon her attention was back on Enzo.**

**"— and as I look back on my golden hours, I have come to realize the importance of -- ,"**

**"No more speech!"  Bob called out the others heartily agreed, which of course, caused Enzo to talk even longer and louder.**

**Mouse was looking at her, "You gonna stop this, sugah?"**

**"Oh I don't know," Melissa said, "He's so cute when he babbles."**

**The young she-virus stood and made her way past the obstacle course of tables and chairs.  Enzo was still going on, trying his best to annoy his friends who had began to tease him with friendly insults.  He finally noticed her approach.  Melissa reached up and removed his glasses.  Enzo gave her a questioning look.  Melissa wrapped her arms around him and in true Mouse and Ray style, bent him back and kissed him.**

**Cheers erupted again as Melissa indulged and when she finally released him, Enzo stumbled back, his expression dazed.  Melissa smiled, turned and sashayed back to her seat.**

**"_Groovy," Enzo said._**

*********

**"What did you want to talk to me about Hex?"  Enzo said.**

**The party was in full swing when Hex suddenly floated above them and apologized and announced she needed to talk to Enzo alone for a nano and had whisked him to her Lair.**

**"Oh it's not what I want to talk about," Hex nodded behind him.**

**Enzo turned as a figure moved from the shadows, "Hello Enzo."**

**"Raven," Enzo said, mildly shocked.  "It's – it's good to see you're well."**

**"And it is good to see you as well," Raven stepped forward and Enzo noticed he held his hands behind his back.  "I just wanted to --," he broke off and Enzo now noticed his discomfort, "Here."  And the mercenary thrust a wrapped package at him.  "Happy Birthday."**

**A grin spread across Enzo's face, "Thank you."  He tore off the wrapping and opened the box.  Inside was a pair of black gloves, similar to Raven's, with a mini-computer integrated within the material.  **

**"They're power gloves," Raven said quietly, "You know for hand to hand combat.  Since you don't like using weapons and all."**

**"I know," Enzo smiled, "Thank you, they're alphanumeric."**

**"I'm glad you are pleased," Raven smiled hesitantly, "You'd better get him back to the party now."**

**It wasn't until she reappeared that Enzo noticed Hex had left him alone with Raven.**

**"Why don't you join us?"  Enzo asked him.**

**Instantly Raven fell into his dark and brooding mercenary persona, "I seriously doubt I would be welcome."**

**"Hey, it's my party – I can invite who I want to."**

**Again, came that strange look on Raven's face that Enzo remembered from the last time he had told him a joke.  Raven coughed abruptly and ducked his head.**

**"Come on, Raven, laugh.  You know you want to."**

**Raven turned away, "Enjoy your birthday, Enzo."**

**"If you change your mind," Enzo said and Hex whisked them both away.**

***********

**Enzo was sitting at his favorite stool at the bar, Melissa on his arm when Matrix approached.**

**"Hi," Enzo smiled up at his brother.**

**"Having fun, Kid?" The colonel asked.**

**"Oh yeah," Enzo said.**

**"Do you think we could talk outside for a nano?"**

**Enzo had a feeling it was something serious by his tone and the reserved expression he wore, "Sure."  Enzo kissed Melissa quickly on the lips, "BRB, baby.  Keep my seat warm."**

**"It will be my pleasure, my love."  Melissa smiled at him.**

**Enzo followed Matrix outside, away from the boisterous noise within the Diner and out into the warm evening.  Before leaving, Matrix had grabbed two energy beers.  **

**Just a few hundred yards from the Diner, a monument had been constructed on a patch of grass, lined with trees and flowering plants.  In it's center was an intricately carved fountain that bore the names of all the citizens lost in the wars.  Turbo's name was the first, inscribed on a gold plaque with the Collective credo written underneath.**

**Matrix sat on the side of the fountain and handed Enzo one of the beers just as he sat down beside his brawny counterpart.**

**Then almost immediately, Matrix got up and began to pace.  Enzo watched him, knowing Matrix had something on his mind but was having trouble finding the right words.  Enzo was used to his way by now and the young sprite waited patiently for Matrix to get his thoughts together.**

**"I don't know, Kid," Matrix said, "You're eighteen.  Hard to believe, huh?"**

**"Yeah," Enzo's lips upturned slightly.**

**Matrix stopped pacing and looked at him for a nano, then started right back up again, "I don't know," the colonel repeated, "I feel like I should be telling you something.  You know, giving you some advice."**

**"I'm not Dot, Bob or Phong," Matrix continued, moving his hands in an exaggerated motion, "I'm not good at these things."  He stopped and finally faced him, "Besides you already know everything.  You're about the smartest sprite in Mainframe."**

**Enzo felt a flush warm his cheeks, "I'm not the smartest."**

**"You're damn well near it then," Matrix said, "Look, Kid, you're doing okay for yourself.  You've got your job; you graduate in a few minutes, and you're with one of the prettiest girls in Mainframe.  So all I can say is just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine."**

**Enzo didn't know what to say.  Matrix's words made him feel as though he was the smartest, the best and that he could accomplish anything.  It hadn't been so much the words themselves but the meaning behind them and the sincerity with which they were spoken.**

**"Thank you."  Enzo said, quietly, "I-I won't let you down, I promise."**

**Matrix smiled slightly, "I know."**

**Matrix walked forward and clamped a hand on Enzo's shoulder, "Let's go back inside."**

**"Okay."**

**Enzo started forward.**

**"Enzo?"**

**"Yes?"  He turned.**

**"I'm proud of you."**

**Enzo swallowed as the lump formed in his throat.  He wondered if Matrix was aware of just how much those words meant to him, "You – you just said that to make me cry."**

**Matrix chuckled and moved to place a brotherly arm around him, "Of course," Matrix teased.**

**Enzo grinned at him and the two walked back to the Diner.**

***********

**Gavin sat in a far corner by himself, watching the proceedings with a slight smile on his face.  His crew knew to leave him be when he was in these moods and it seemed so did the Mainframers as he was only approached a few times, then the party just went on around him.**

**Matrix and Enzo walked in and Gavin's smiled widened slightly.  Those two, so different, yet exactly alike.  They were like the sons Gavin knew he could never have.  That thought caused an uncomfortable memory to press forward.  Although Mai had said she didn't want children, Gavin still felt guilty about robbing her of the opportunity.  Marriage to him meant no children and Gavin himself hadn't truly wanted any (even though he figured it would be nice to have a son to carry on his name) because he felt he simply wouldn't have the time to devote to them.**

**So the Enzo's took the place and a pair of fine sons they made.  Gavin continued to watch them as Enzo rejoined Melissa and Matrix went to talk to Bob and Dot.  After a few nanos, Gavin was surprised when Matrix approached, carrying an energy beer.  He stopped a few feet from where Gavin sat, and handed it to him.  "Hi Gavin, sorry to bug you but I have a favor to ask."**

**"Ask away, me hearty," Gavin smiled slightly.**

**As Matrix began speaking Gavin's mood lifted considerably.  The idea Matrix had would not only make a fine outing, but give him a chance to make a trip home as well, so Gavin heartily agreed to the plan and invited Matrix to sit down so they could set things in motion.**

***********

**"Melissa," Enzo kissed her deeply, "Do you want to know what my wish was?"**

**She drew back slightly and placed two fingers on his lips, "No," she whispered, "Or it won't come true."**

**He smiled slightly, "All right and this is a wish that has to come true."**

**He kissed her again and held her for a brief moment, "I'm glad you could come back for my party," he said.  "I've missed you."**

**"I missed you to," she smiled.**

**Enzo glanced up at the towering shadow that was Hex's Lair.  "I'd better leave before Hex comes out here with a rolling pin.  I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**Melissa got the strangest look on her face, "Umm hmm," she kissed him again.  "Good night."**

**"Good night," Enzo was puzzled.  He mused on Melissa's look as he zipped home through the quiet night sky.  The party had lasted into the wee micros of the morning and tomorrow was a holiday so he didn't have to worry about getting any sleep for work.**

**Today wasn't really his birthday.  Actually, his 'true' birthday wasn't for another three minutes and it was the day he shared with Matrix.  At first, everyone had assumed that he would enjoy sharing the day with his brother.  **

**But when one is young and he feels his day is being overshadowed by the fact that someone else shares that day, well tends to be put out of sorts.  After that disastrous birthday party, Dot had come up with the idea that Enzo's birthday was really the day he had been processed.  The day of the system restart.  It had suited Enzo just fine.  Hence, tomorrow being a holiday, with the Restart Celebration.  So Enzo would be partying all weekend.  It was a prospect he was looking forward to.**

**When he arrived at home he realized that after the weekend, he could officially start looking for his own place.  He sighed wistfully.  He had loved living with Bob and Dot and looking after Key and Eve, but he had wanted his own space for quite some time.**

**Enzo quietly let himself in.  The house was dark and he made his way by feel to the kitchen, poured himself a glass of milk and went into his bedroom.  He opened his organizer and went over the calculations for his latest experiment.**

**Unexpectedly, the room was suddenly ablaze with the golden light of a portal. Enzo gave an astonished cry and the glass slipped from his fingers.  He stared, dumbstruck as a massive figure stepped from within the shining globe.  **

**Enzo only had a nano to register that it was Princess Bulla before she wrapped her sinewy arms around him and tossed him in.**


	2. Rite of Passage

**CHAPTER 2**

**RITE OF PASSAGE**

**Enzo closed his eyes against the light and landed – but not as hard as he expected.  He looked down at the pile of pillows, his confusion growing with each passing nano.  The room he found himself in seemed to be a storage room and if he recognized the décor and make-up, he was aboard the Saucy Mare II.**

**Movement had him looking into the shadows in front of him and he realized he wasn't alone.  A dozen binomes converged on him, swords drawn.  He knew them all.  The crew of the Saucy Mare II but the looks on their faces made him uncomfortable.**

**"W-what's going on?"  Enzo asked.**

**No one answered him.  After a time, each man made way and the unmistakable sound of a wooden leg hitting the floor in the familiar cadence met his ears.  **

**Captain Capacitor approached him, in full dress uniform.  The captain drew his own sword and pointed it at Enzo.**

**"I see we have the scurvy knave in our clutches."**

**"Aye, captain," Mr. Christopher walked forward and Enzo thought it wasn't possible but he looked positively evil.  "He wasn't hard to catch.  His guard was down from all the merry making, I'd say."**

**"Indeed," Gavin nodded.  "Princess Bulla?"**

**Now twice as confused, Enzo looked as Princess Bulla stepped from the shadows.  Now how had she gotten here?  She wasn't in the portal with him otherwise she would have fallen over him.**

**"Take him and prepare him.  Bring him before us to be judged!"**

**The men cheered.  Bulla gently scooped him up again.**

**"Hey!  What's going on?"  Enzo said as Bulla carried him from the room, "Put me down. Bulla!"**

**But the brawny female binome pointedly ignored him and Enzo found himself being carried through the narrow hall.  Bulla finally came to a door, which she kicked, open and Enzo recognized it as the captain's cabin.  Bulla set him down firmly on his feet.**

**"You bath," she pointed behind him and Enzo noticed the bathtub full of steaming water near the fireplace.**

**"Then you dress," she pointed to the captain's bed where a suit of clothes had been laid out.**

**"Bulla back when done."  **

**"But --,"**

**The lady pirate left him there.  Enzo sighed.  He had no idea what was going on but he supposed he'd find out soon enough.  And the bath did look inviting and he was kind of gamy.**

**On a table next to the tub were shampoo and colognes, his brands actually and how did they know that?  Thick towels lay next to the bottles.  He pulled off his clothes and laid them over a nearby chair then tested the water with his fingers before sinking into the tub with a contented sigh.**

**After a few nanos of soaking he received yet another shock when the door came open and Bulla strolled in nonchalantly.**

**"Ack!"  Enzo sank deeper into the water as she approached carrying a tray, which contained a flagon of energy ale.**

**"Cute," Bulla smiled.**

**Enzo's face burned, "Bulla!"**

**She winked at him then left again.**

**Once Enzo was finished, he dried himself with one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist before approaching the bed.  **

**The clothes were the finest Enzo had ever seen.  A black embroidered tunic, with the Mainframe icon symbol and black pants with a white great coat similar to Gavin's.  Black boots, polished to a shine, also sat beside the bed.  Enzo smiled as he slipped on the shirt and the pants.  They fit perfectly, as did the boots.  The coat went around his broad shoulders.  He examined himself in the mirror with a slightly smug air.  **

**_Not bad looking, if I do say so myself, _****Enzo mused silently.**

**As if by magic, the door came open again.  This time both Bulla and Miss Sally entered, but at least Miss Sally had the grace to say, "Are you decent, Enzo?"**

**Enzo turned towards them, "What do you think?"**

**"You cute," Bulla said.**

**"Oh, how handsome you look," Miss Sally smiled.  "I think we're about ready, follow us."**

**"Now will you tell me what's going on?"  Enzo asked.**

**"You wait.  You see," Bulla replied.**

**Again, Enzo was led through the halls below deck until they came to the dining room.  Bulla turned to him and adjusted his jacket.  Miss Sally opened the door and Enzo gave a slight cry of surprise.**

**The room was lit with a warm cheerful glow, to reveal the crew of the Saucy Mare II, standing at attention swords, in perfect aisle formation.  When Enzo stepped into the room, they drew their swords in salute.  Tables had been set up directly behind them, laden with food and drink and Enzo realized, despite having eaten only a few micros ago, that he was hungry.**

**Sitting at the end of the formation in a high back chair and looking like the regal pirate lord he was, was Captain Capacitor and standing directly to the left, his hand on the chair back was Matrix.**

**"Come forward, Enzo, lad," Gavin said.**

**Enzo took a deep breath and started forward.  When he was before the chair, Enzo went down on one knee and said quietly, "Sir."**

**Gavin smiled, "Do ye know why ye were brought here?"**

**"No sir," Enzo said.**

**"Ah good, that's the way we wanted it."  Gavin said, "It has been brought to me attention that ye fancy yerself a man now."**

**"I --," Enzo didn't know how to answer that.  He had fought so long and hard for respect.  For people to think he was a man now, not _Little Enzo.  Not a weak little sprite.  They still didn't think so?  They still thought he was a little boy?_**

**"Ye thinks age makes ye a man?"**

**Enzo swallowed, "No sir."**

**"No, it does not," Gavin said.  "It takes a sprite with courage and strength, and intelligence.  Compassion is a trait of a man as well, and tenderness."**

**Enzo waited, not trusting himself to speak.**

**"Traits that ye obviously have," Gavin went on.  "But in my eyes, ye are missing one important trait."**

**Enzo gaped, shocked that Gavin would say he was lacking.  What did he need to convince Gavin that he wasn't a little boy anymore?**

**"Ye wonder what it is ye lack?"  Gavin said, as though reading his thoughts.  "Very well – Mr. Christopher?"**

**Mr. Christopher stepped forward, carrying his open organizer, "Enzo Matrix, by order of our Captain Gavin Capacitor and by consensus of the crew of the Saucy Mare II, it is my duty to inform you that we have unanimously decided to make you a member of the crew."**

**The men cheered in agreement.  Enzo's astonished gaze went for Mr. Christopher, to Gavin, to Matrix and back again.**

**"Enzo Matrix, do you accept this appointment?"**

**"Yes!  Most definitely, yes!"**

**The cheers increased.  Enzo grinned.  Mr. Christopher shook his head, "These are serious and somber proceedings, captain, he doesn't seem to take this seriously.  Look at him, he's smiling."**

**"Yes, I noticed that," Gavin said, "Such an infraction must be dealt with."**

**"We already have the perfect punishment for him," Matrix spoke for the first time.**

**"Aye, that we do lad!  Prepare him!"**

**"Hey!"  Enzo said, as Bulla once again lifted him up.  A chair was brought over and he was deposited in it.**

**"Shirt off," Bulla said.**

**"What?"**

**The men were taking their seats at the table, the music started.  Miss Sally brought him a heaping plate.  Then winked at him and exited the room.  Bulla calmly removed his jacket and shirt.**

**"Okay, this is getting weird now," Enzo looked at Matrix and the captain but they were both staring at him with unreadable expressions.  Miss Sally returned, wheeling a cart on which were several unpleasant looking devices.  He recognized at least one, a laser pen.**

**"What are those for?"  Enzo said warily.**

**"Torture devices," Sally said evilly.  **

**"Eat," Bulla said.**

**He was confused all over again, so he picked up the flagon of ale and began to drink as he watched Miss Sally open a vid-window, but she turned it away from him before he could see what she was doing.**

**After a few nanos, of muttering, Sally motioned Bulla over.  "How's this?"**

**"Hmm – no."**

**"Oh all right," Sally went to fiddling with the vid-window again.**

**"What?"  Enzo started to get up from the chair, but Bulla pushed him down.**

**"Sit!"**

**"How's this?"**

**"No."**

**"Will somebody please tell me --,"**

**"Sit!"**

**After a while, Sally gave an exasperated sigh, "You've rejected every design.  Give me one good reason why we can't use this one?"**

**"Don't like," Bulla said.**

**It was then that Matrix straightened away from where he was leaning against the wall and approached.  He reached over Miss Sally and began pressing buttons on the window.  "There, how's that?"**

**Bulla nodded, "Good."**

**"That's perfect!"  Sally said at the same time.**

**By now Enzo had given up on their telling him what tortures were in store for him and concentrated on enjoying the revelry around him.**

**"Enzo," Matrix drew his attention back to the three.**

**Miss Sally turned the vid-window towards him.  **

**On the screen was the picture of a tattoo.  It was the Mainframe icon, surrounded by a circle of entwined ivy and at the center of the circle, was a slim elegant spider in a web.**

**"How do you like it?"  Matrix said, "I figure it's okay to use the spider to symbolize Melissa, since it's not well – you know --,"**

**Yes, Enzo knew.  The spider that had been a symbol of Daemon was an ugly bloated thing.  This spider was graceful, with an almost poetic appearance.  It suited Melissa just fine.  It was then that Enzo truly realized what they planned to do.**

**"Now hold still," Sally was lifting the laser pen, "You don't want me to mess this up do you?  Now this will sting a little, but it will be over before you know it."**

**Enzo grinned up at Matrix, "A tattoo?  Dot's going to have a litter of nulls."**

**Matrix returned the grin, "You think so, hmm?  Who's idea do you think this was?"**

**"Dot knows?"**

**"Everyone does," Matrix's smile became a self-satisfied smirk, "Were you surprised?"**

**"Yes – ow!"  Enzo glared at Miss Sally as the men laughed.**

**"This is just the beginning, Kid," Matrix went on.  "We're going on a road trip.  Gavin wants to check on things at his home system and I thought maybe we could – well, we haven't really gotten a chance to hang out lately.  What with everything that's been going on."**

**"Okay," Enzo smiled up at him.**

**"All done!"  Miss Sally announced after a while. "What do you think, Young Enzo?" She turned the vid-window, which gave Enzo a view of the body art.  **

**"Perfect, Miss Sally," Enzo smiled.**

**"Not quite right," Bulla said.**

**"Indeed," Sally said, "He still doesn't look quite like a pirate.  What else can we do to him?"**

**Several of the men called out various suggestions some that had Enzo blushing.**

**"Ah!" Miss Sally motioned for Bulla to bend down and whispered something in her ear.**

**"Good," Bulla said and lumbered off.**

**Sally proceeded to pick up another device, "Hey, we need some ice over here!"**

**"Ice?"  Enzo was distracted as his ale was refilled.**

**Bulla returned a few nanos later with a small chest.  Enzo was so focused on her, he didn't notice what Sally was doing until it was too late.**

**"Hey!"  Enzo cried as the needle pierced his ear.**

**"Oh be a man," Sally said, "There that wasn't so bad wasn't it?"**

**Sally wrapped some ice in a cloth and said, "Hold it up to your ear."**

**Enzo muttered his displeasure.  Sally ignored him.**

**Bulla opened the chest, with was filled with various types of jewelry.  "Choose," the giantess said.**

**Enzo chuckled dryly.  He sorted through the earrings and chose an amethyst stud.  "Yes?"**

**"No," Sally and Bulla said together. **

**"It matches my eyes," Enzo grinned mischievously.**

**Bulla clucked her tongue, "You bad."**

**"I'll choose," Sally said.**

**"No, wait," Matrix suddenly said.**

**All eyes were on the former renegade and he approached Enzo's chair and knelt before it.  Puzzled, Enzo wondered what his brother planned.  The noise level decreased considerably as everyone waited to see what Matrix would do.**

**Matrix reached up and moved Enzo's hand away from his freshly pierced ear.  The ice had stopped the bleeding as it was supposed to.  Matrix stared at him for a few nanos and Enzo suddenly felt an anxiousness take hold of him.  More than anyone else in the room, he wanted to know what was on his brother's mind and what was the meaning of the look Matrix was giving him.**

**Matrix suddenly reached up and deftly removed his own earring.  Enzo gave a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes as Matrix fastened the earring onto Enzo's lobe.**

**The crew cheered as Matrix sat back on his haunches and looked at Enzo with a slight smile, "I'm very proud of you."**

**Enzo bit down hard on his lower lip, filled with emotions that he wasn't certain he wanted Matrix to see.  That simple gesture had such great significance.  It was a symbol of how their relationship had progressed from one of being adversaries to being brothers. **

***********

**Gavin watched with a bemused smile as his men caroused around him.  Young Enzo sat at the head of the table.  All eyes were on Matrix as he moved down the aisle, carrying a large bowl.  He stopped where Enzo sat, nodded to him and placed the bowl in front of him.**

**"You've got to be kidding," Enzo said.**

**"Come on Kid, show us your circuits," Matrix challenged.**

**The men began a rousing chant as Enzo reached into the bowl and lifted out a squirming live web slug. **

**Enzo made a face, bent his head back, opened his mouth and lowered the slug inside.  With the most comical look of consternation on his face the young man swallowed.**

**The men cheered in response.**

**"Again," Matrix said and the men joined in the chant.**

**"Again, again, again!"**

**Gavin couldn't help but chuckle as Enzo reached for the second slug.  He was glad everyone was enjoying themselves.  Glad that he was heading for home.  He missed the place and this feeling of something not quite right continued to hound him.  He'd feel better once he got home or at least he hoped he would.**

***********

**The party was basically winding down.  The crewmembers had made themselves comfortable wherever was convenient and some of them snored loudly, Princess Bulla making the greatest ruckus.  Half-eaten food and empty bottles littered the area and a few remaining web slugs skittered frantically among the refuse in search of a meal.**

**Matrix leaned back in his chair, not quite as drunk as the rest of the crew but close.  He sat across the table from Gavin, who appeared to be dozing.  Enzo on the other hand was quite drunk and unconscious.  He was sprawled in a chair next to Matrix, his head resting on Matrix's shoulder.**

**"So what's been bothering you Gavin?"  Matrix asked.**

**The captain sighed but didn't open his eye, "Not quite sure, me lad.  Just a feeling, ya know?"**

**"Yeah, I know," Matrix said, "You think there's trouble at home?"**

**"I hope not lad, we've been away for awhile."**

**"Tell me about your system," Matrix said.**

**The captain's mouth upturned in a slight smile, "Don't know about me whole system lad, but the corner that me matey's and I claim as our own is a rare jewel of an isle in the data sea by the name of Primus Isle, also known as The Green Isle.**

****

**"Ye may not know this, but some of me crew have relatives, families there," Gavin went on.  " 'cept me, of course, me only family bein' me lovely bride."**

**Gavin tipped forward in his chair enough to reach his flagon of ale, "We live in a little village and I have meself a fine lodge, cared for by a sturdy old gal named Verdana.  A fine woman, like a grandmother ta all of us.  Ye'll meet her when we arrive."**

**"I'm looking forward to it," Matrix said.  **

**Enzo muttered something unintelligible and nearly toppled over in the chair had not Matrix steadied him with one hand.**

**"I think the lad needs to be put ta bed.  Ye do that and come back and we'll make certain the ship is secure."**

**"You got it, Gavin," Matrix shook Enzo as gently as he was able.  "Come on Kid, time to get some downtime – like you're not doing that already."**

**Again, Enzo muttered.  Matrix hauled him to his feet and supported him with an arm around his shoulder.**

**"Whaz time izzit?"  Enzo muttered.**

**"Time for you to hit the docking bay," Matrix chuckled.**

**"Izza purty over?"  **

**Matrix laughed, "Yeah, Kid."**

**"Goodnight Enzo lad," Gavin said.**

**"G'night capin'," Enzo said.**

**With a brawny arm around his brother's shoulder, Matrix led Enzo down the dim corridor towards the cabin Gavin had supplied for them.**

**"Matrix?"**

**"Hmm?  Yeah, kid?"**

**"Where we goin'?"**

**"You need to get some serious downtime.  Don't worry, I'll supply the java tomorrow."**

**"Ya know I had a rully good time t'night."**

**"Did you?"**

**"Yeah, thanks," Enzo halted and straightened, his eyes squinted at Matrix, "Ya know, yer all right, big guy."**

**"You're not so bad yourself, Kid, even though you're loaded up to your processor."**

**Enzo chuckled, "Naw, seriously.  You're okay.  I always thought so.  I **

**mean -- ,"  **

**It seemed to Matrix that Enzo sobered just a little, "I mean – I always kinda wanted to be like you."**

**"Really," it came as a complete surprise to the colonel.  "Better be careful, Kid, you may regret this when you're sober."**

**"Naw," Enzo said again, "I mean – I didn't really hate ya.  I just wanted your love and respect that's all."**

**"Well you always had those," Matrix spoke before he realized what he was saying.**

**Enzo blinked rapidly several times.  He stared at Matrix and for a brief moment, Matrix could see the sudden coherency in his Enzo's eyes.  **

**"You must be drunker than you thought," Enzo said.**

**"Yeah, maybe," Matrix replied.**

**Enzo slowly laid his head on his brother's shoulder.  Matrix smiled slightly, patted Enzo on the back twice.**

**"I don't feel so good," Enzo said.**

**Matrix raised an eyebrow in dismay,  "Lets – get you to the cabin now."**

**"Okay."**

***********

**The Saucy Mare II was quiet and secure when Matrix slipped back into the cabin.  By the lamplight, he saw Enzo sprawled out on his bed, snoring softly.  Matrix stretched out on his own bed and sighed as his big frame refused to fit itself in the small space.  He made himself as comfortable as he could.**

**"Matrix?"**

**He was mildly surprised that Enzo had awakened, "Hmm, yeah, Kid?"**

**"Everything's okay?"**

**"Umm hmm."**

**"Umm – you know – I just wanted to say --,"**

**Matrix smiled into the dimness, "Having fun, Kid?"**

**"Yeah," Enzo muttered sheepishly, "Thanks."**

**"Get some downtime."**

**"Good night, Big Guy."**

**"Good night, Kid."**

***********

**"Come here, Enzo lad," Gavin grinned at the young sprite as he came on deck the next morning.  Actually, the next afternoon.**

**"Gavin please, don't yell so loud," Enzo muttered holding his obviously pounding skull.  Several crewmen chuckled.**

**"Now let that be a lesson to ye, lad, not to imbibe so," Gavin winked, "But methinks Mr. Andrew can fix ye up quite the remedy, eh?"**

**"Right away sir!"  Mr. Andrew gave a quick nod and hurried off.**

**"Take the wheel, Enzo lad," Gavin said mildly and was pleased at the look of delight on the young sprite's face.**

**Gavin was feeling a little better.  They should reach home in another micro or so and once he was reassured that everything was well there, he could truly relax.**

**"Gavin?"**

**"Aye, lad?"**

**"I wanted to thank you," Enzo said, "For all of this.  You and your crew."**

**"Tis out pleasure, lad," Gavin said, "I must admit our reasons aren't entirely unselfish, we're havin' a lark too.  Anything for a chance to sample some fine ale and good food."**

**Enzo grinned, "And Bulla said I was bad."**

**The SMII encountered little other net traffic.  Mr. Christopher informed them of reports of a rogue ship, attacking and robbing small vessels, sometimes destroying the ship and deleting the poor unfortunates on board.**

**Gavin advised his men to stay sharp and do continuous scanner sweeps, although he doubted, from the description Mr. Christopher had supplied of the rogue ship, that it would be foolhardy enough to challenge the Mare.**

**"Captain!"  Mr. Andrew had reclaimed the wheel while Matrix and Enzo talked and Enzo drank Mr. Andrew's patented hangover remedy, "We're approaching the home system!"**

**"Abast, ye scalawags!  Home is near, let's get her ship-shape and prepare to enter the portal!"**

**The deck came alive with the frantic yet efficient movements of the crew.  Gavin took the wheel, just as Matrix and Enzo approached.  The Mare glided to a smooth stop before the shimmering white-gold portal.**

**"There be me home, lads," Gavin smiled.**


	3. Reunion

**CHAPTER 3**

**REUNION**

**Gavin smiled with pride as the SMII moved swiftly over the data sea.  On the distant horizon sat a mist-enshrouded landmass.**

**Matrix and Enzo stood on either side of him, looking as eager as he.  Gavin ordered Mr. Christopher to call ahead and advise Verdana that they were coming.**

**"It's good to be home, lads," Gavin commented.  He turned for the wheel.  He wanted to guide his men home.  Mr. Andrew nodded his understanding he stepped back and relinquished the old girl to Gavin.**

**"Looks like we have a welcoming committee," Matrix called as he nodded towards shore.  The sight of a large group of people gathered at the dock came courtesy of his cyber-eye.  **

**Gavin nodded.  "All right me heartys prepare to dock!" **

**Again the deck was alive with a cacophony of movement and sound.  As the SMII ate up the distance, Gavin could make out the figures on the dock now, and there was Verdana at the forefront of them.**

**A cheer went up, both on board and on the dock as the people of Primus Isle_ welcomed them home.  The crew poured from the ship, finding friends, relatives and loved ones.  Gavin motioned for Enzo and Matrix to go before him.  As Captain, he was always the last to disembark._**

**The citizens of The Green Isle didn't know what to make of the Enzo's.  Their relationship became apparent to many.  Some boys gathered around Matrix, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the sight of Gun which Matrix un-holstered and allowed each one to examine.  Others (mainly, the young girls) flocked to Enzo.**

**Gavin frowned as he stepped onto the aged wood of the dock.  Something wasn't right.  First off, there weren't very many people here, at least not as many as usual when he was greeted and where were all the young men and women?  There were some faces he didn't recognize and their look disturbed him.  Also, there seemed to be many a forced smile and surreptitious glance.  Was he just imagining it?  He didn't think so.**

**Verdana, the buxom purple sprite approached him, threw her massive arms around him and embraced him, "Gavin!  Welcome home, my captain!"**

**"Aye, Verdana, tis good to see ye as always," Gavin grinned at her.  "We've been away too long."**

**"Yes you have," Verdana scolded.  "But I'll wager you've brought us some fine goods to make up for your lapse of courtesy?"**

**"Men!"  Gavin called, "There's work ta be done.  Unload the provisions and leave them in the care of our lovely Verdana here!  Tonight, we supply the makings of the grandest feast yet!"**

**Another cheer rose.  Gavin pulled Verdana aside, "Verdana me lovely, is all well?"**

****

**_Was that a slight averting of the eyes on her part?_****  "Why yes, my captain.  I'll admit things have been a little rough.  Hunting has not been as well as last season."**

**"My apologies for staying away so long, lass," Gavin smiled.  "Are ye sure there's nothing else?  Seen a few strangers hereabout."**

**"We've had people come for a visit and decide to stay," Verdana seemed evasive, "You'll meet them all later.  You always said our little island could be home to any restless wanderer."**

**"That I did, me dear, Verdana."  Again, something didn't quite seem right in the old captain's gut.  As soon as he got a moment alone, he'd enlist the aide of the very large, Enzo Matrix.**

***********

**Although one to never admit it aloud, Matrix did like children, especially when they were looking at him with pure awe.  The group of boys ranging from about five to eleven pleaded for one last look at Gun.  Matrix promised them one of his tales of game hopping if they behaved later and that seemed to satisfy them for now.**

**He needed to speak with Gavin as soon as the supplies were unloaded.  Something wasn't right on this tiny island and Matrix was certain they'd find out what it was soon enough.**

***********

**It only took Enzo a nano to realize what was wrong with the .jpeg.**

**First off, there were no people his age.  The oldest child he saw was about eleven. There were no teenaged boys or girls.  There were also no older men around Matrix's age.**

**He could do a scan, but what would that prove?  He had no idea what to look for.  Still he could ferret out any weapons or explosives.  He would do it after the cargo was unloaded.  He needed to talk to Gavin.**

***********

**The knock came at the door of the cabin.  Gavin looked up and Mr. Christopher ceased reading from the ledger.**

**"Come in," Gavin said.**

**Both Enzo's entered but it was Matrix who spoke first, "You wanted to see us, captain?"**

**"Aye lads, close the door.  Mr. Christopher, I want ye to record this, then send a copy to Mainframe and make daily logs until we're ready ta leave, understand?"**

**"Aye, Captain."**

**"Have a seat lads, make yerselves comfy, I need yer help on a matter that's been brotherin' me since we arrived," Gavin said.**

**"You mean what's going on, on this island?"  Matrix asked.**

**Gavin couldn't help but laugh, "Aye, ye are smart lads, what have ye noticed?"**

**Matrix looked at Enzo and nodded once.  **

**"Well," Enzo began, "The total absence of men between the age of twelve and thirty-five.  I take it that's not normal?"**

**"No lad, not at all."**

**"And there are no women between the ages of twelve and twenty-five," Enzo went on.  "Also, people seem nervous and uncertain when they're speaking – like what they're saying is rehearsed."**

**"Good deductive reasoning lad," Gavin said.  "I asked Verdana if anything was amiss, but she denied it.  Said things were rough because of the poor hunting."**

**"The young men would do the hunting," Enzo said, "So where are they?"**

**"I haven't asked Verdana yet," Gavin said, "I want to catch her alone during the feast.  I'm going to get some answers out of her if it takes me all night."**

**"Enzo and I can do some discreet investigating of our own," Matrix said.**

**Enzo then tapped the button on his belt, accessing his organizer, "I can do a scan, but it probably won't do any good, the range is very limited.  I would suggest one from the Mare."**

**"A good idea lad," Gavin said, "But what be we lookin' for?"**

**"That's the problem," Enzo mused over his organizer, "We don't know.  Everything seems normal – no ships besides us in the vicinity, no large gathering of people on the island anyway.  Nothing out of the ordinary."**

**"Or so we may be led to believe," Gavin muttered, more to himself.  "Well nothing can be done at this point.  Now, let's get this finished and be on our way.  I don't need to tell ye ta keep a watch out and report anything suspicious.  First sign of trouble ye come and get me, agreed?"**

**"Agreed," both Enzo's said.**

**"I want to get up to me lodge and make sure everything's well," Gavin said.**

**"We can't wait to see this place," Enzo said.**

**"I think ye'll be pleased," Gavin smiled.  "It's me home and there's plenty of room for all."**

***********

**Once the cargo was unloaded the crew of the Mare and those from the crowd who stayed to help with the work (mostly older men) trooped up the grassy hill, through a wooded area which opened to reveal the quaint village of log structures and sitting atop a hillock not so far removed from the village was the grandest lodge Enzo had ever seen.**

**From out of the village the people gave them a greeting once again.  They stopped there and Gavin reacquainted himself with the shopkeepers and citizens.  But everyone could tell the captain was eager to be home.  It was dusk by the time they made their way to the lodge.**

**Of course it was difficult to tell in the darkness what the place looked like, despite the line of cheerfully burning torches. The windows were also ablaze with welcoming light.  Music wafted from within those walls along with the hearty scents of roasting meat and vegetables.**

**The double entrance doors were thrown wide open and Verdana greeted them with a flourish, "Welcome home, captain!"**

**As the weary group of sprites and binomes entered the warm comfortable atmosphere especially took in Enzo.  The entrance hall was immense, with a high exposed ceiling.  Thick tapestries hung on the rough wood walls.  An immense staircase, wide enough for three men to walk abreast, led to a mezzanine, which sported many closed doors.  **

**Directly to their left, was the dining room and they caught a glimpse of a cavernous room with the biggest fireplace Enzo had ever laid eyes on.  It was cold now, since it was so warm out but Enzo could well imagine many a cozy winter night in front of it with a good e-book.**

**Another door, to the left and underneath the staircase apparently led to the kitchen, as various binomes ran back and forth bearing platters of food.  There were other doors closed, encompassing the room, but the tired, hungry men and women were only interested in the feast that awaited them.**

**"We'll show you to your rooms first and you can wash up," Verdana said, "Dinner should be ready when you're done."**

**"Thank ye, kindly, Verdana," Gavin said, aloud, then leaned in and whispered something to her.**

**To Enzo's surprise, Verdana went first pale then green.  She muttered something to the captain that Enzo couldn't hear, then forced a smile, "Well what are you all lollygaging about for?  Dinner is almost ready.  Go and clean up.  I'll not have filthy hands and bodies at my table."**

***********

**Two rectangular tables ran the length of the dining room, their surfaces covered with various platters, bowls and flagons.  Several warm plush chairs were spaced about the room as well. Matrix was lounging in one next to the fireplace with Mr. Andrew and Mr. Christopher.  The group of boys, who were admiring Gun earlier, was at the colonel's feet, staring at him in rapt attention as he spoke.**

**Enzo caught sight of Gavin at the head of the table, Verdana to his left, and a pretty young woman with a little five-hour-old girl on her lap to his right.  **

**Surprisingly, the crew of the SMII showed remarkable table manners.  Obviously, Verdana allowed no carousing in the lodge.  That didn't mean, however, that the men didn't make a little noise.**

**Enzo approached Gavin and greeted him first, "Good evening captain, Verdana," Enzo nodded to the woman, "Miss."**

**"Enzo," Verdana motioned to the woman, "This is my niece Luna and her daughter Kai."**

**"Hello," Luna smiled at him.  Kai, hid against her mother's arm, obviously shy.**

**"I'm pleased to meet you, Luna," Enzo smiled.  "Hello Kai."**

**The girl looked at him with wide eyes, then turned away again.**

**"She's very shy," her mother explained.**

**"Really?"  Enzo knelt before Luna's chair, "A pretty little girl like you, shy?"**

**Enzo's compliment caught the girl's interest; she peeked out from behind her mother's sleeve.**

**"I'm shy myself to an extent," Enzo continued to try and coax the girl out, "I spend a lot of time by myself in my lab."**

**Now Kai was looking at him, "You do?"  She said in a soft voice.**

**"Um hm," Enzo said.**

**"What's a lab?"**

**Enzo chuckled, "I'm a – well I want to be – a scientist."**

**She blinked at him.**

**"And my lab is where I go to do my experiments," Enzo leaned forward in a conspiratory fashion, "Actually, it's just a storage closet in the basement of my sister's house, but I like to pretend."**

**That elicited a giggle from the girl.**

**"Sometimes," Enzo went on, "It helps to be friends with someone who is as shy as you are.  Will you be my friend, Kai?"**

**Kai nodded vigorously, "Okay."**

**She slid from her mother's lap.  The woman smiled gratefully at Enzo.**

**"By the code," Gavin smiled.**

**"Now, I'm hungry Kai, would you help me pick out what's good?"**

**"Okay," she smiled up at him and Enzo took her tiny hand in his.**

**Enzo smiled back at them and winked as Kai pulled him along.**

***********

**Matrix approached the table to refill his mug and caught the tail end of the conversation between his brother and Kai.**

**"That was sweet of him," Luna said.**

**"Aye, the lad has a way about him," Gavin said.**

**"That's my brother," Matrix remarked with a smile, "Children and animals love him."**

**"He has a good core-com," Verdana said, "Well everyone it is getting late and I'd like to retire now."**

**"Verdana love, before ye do, could I have a word with ye?"**

**The glance that Luna and Verdana exchanged wasn't lost on Matrix.  **

**"Of course, my captain."**

**"Matrix, if ye would see that the men are assigned to their duties and that the Mare is secure?"**

**"You got it, Gavin," Matrix said.**

**"Then I'll need ta see ye meself," Gavin nodded to Luna and held out his hand to Verdana who hesitantly took it.  **

**Matrix watched them walk off.  Gavin was doing his investigating; Matrix decided he should start his.**

**"It must be nice living here," he remarked to Luna.**

**"What?  Oh – Luna tore her attention away from the retreating couple --, yes it is."**

**"And you've been here most of your life?"  Matrix reached for a flagon and refilled his mug.**

**"Since Kai was born," Luna said.  "When my husband passed on I brought my children here."**

**"Children?"  Matrix picked up on that immediately, "You have more than one child?"**

**Luna paled considerably, "Um yes, I have a son.  He's – sick."**

**"I'm sorry," Matrix said, "How old?"**

**"What?  Oh, he's thirteen."**

**_Within the age bracket_****, Matrix thought, "Are a lot of the children sick?  I noticed there aren't many around past the age of twelve.  Is there something going around?  My brother knows medicine maybe --,"**

**"Kai!"  Luna came abruptly to her feet.  "It's late, you should be getting to bed."**

**"But mommy – can't I stay up and talk to Enzo some more?"**

**"No sweetie, it's already way past your bedtime."**

**Matrix watched as Kai pulled Enzo over, "Can I take him to see the shrine tomorrow?"**

**"Well --," Luna glanced at Enzo, then Matrix, "If Mr. Enzo wants to see it you can take him."**

**"He said I could call him Enzo, thank you mommy."**

**Luna turned back to Matrix.  There was something in her eyes that Matrix couldn't quite fathom.  They were wide and pleading like she wanted Matrix to protect her from something.  Then Luna looked pointedly at Kai.  Not only did she want protection from something for herself but for her daughter.**

**The question was, protection from what?**

***********

**Gavin took a long drag on the pipe, enjoying the flavor of the pungent tobacco.  His hopes that the feeling of wrongness would diminish after his talk with Verdana but on the contrary it had increased.**

**Gavin had led the woman into his study.  Here is where he rested and contemplated, or went over the ledgers with Mr. Christopher.  It was comfortable furnished.  There were once tapestries on the walls, but Gavin had taken them down in favor of pictures of his extended Mainframe family.**

*********

**"Have a seat, Verdana lass," Gavin said, "Cognac?"**

**"Yes," Verdana surprised him.  She seldom drank, if at all.**

**Gavin poured them both glasses of the smooth aged liquor and sat down across from each other in the comfortable chairs by the laid hearth.  "No one can hear us in here, Verdana love.  Why not tell me now what's going on?"**

**"What do you mean, Gavin?"**

**"Ye know very well what I mean," Gavin said.  "Half the people in the lodge and the village are missing.  Mostly the young men.  And every person seems a tad uptight, including you."**

**Verdana sighed, "I told you Gavin, it's been rough.  As for the men, didn't I tell you they were out hunting?"**

**"No ye didn't."**

**"Well they are," Verdana took a healthy wallow of the drink, "As for being uptight, yes we are.  We didn't know if we'd have enough to survive the winter."**

**"My apologies for staying way for so long, me dear," Gavin said, "It won't happen again.  We'll fix things for sure."**

**Verdana gave him a long assessing look, "I hope so, Gavin."**

**"So all the men are out hunting eh?  Why not call them back since we're here?"**

**"You didn't bring enough supplies for all of us for the winter," Verdana said, "We still need to hunt.  You know that."**

**"All right, Verdana, I'll except yer words for now."**

**"For now?  Don't you believe me, Gavin?"**

**"We've been friends for a long time Verdana," Gavin said, "Let's just say, I know ye."**

**Verdana didn't reply and the two binomes finished their drinks in silence.**

*********

**A knock came at the door, bringing The Crimson Binome from his musing.  "Enter."**

**As he expected it was the Enzo's.  "Thank ye for comin' lads, is all secure aboard the Mare?"**

**"Yes sir," Matrix replied.**

**"Have a seat and help yerselves to a drink," Gavin said, "Have ye learned anything?"**

**"That there are a lot of sick people here," Matrix said, "Whenever we find out someone has a son or a husband, they're either out hunting or sick."**

**"And the scans revealed nothing?"  The question was directed at Enzo.**

**"Well --," Enzo opened his organizer, "I saw nothing unusual besides some power fluctuations offshore on the east side of the island, but that just could have been from the tidal changes in the data sea.  Kai is going to take me to see this shrine tomorrow.  I'll get a closer look then.  It's near there."**

**"Shrine?"  Matrix asked.**

**"Aye yes, an ancient building that was on this island when me ancestors first arrived here," Gavin said, "No one knows where it came from or who put it there but it's been quite an oddity of our little home.  I thought it would be of some scientific interest to young Enzo here."**

**Enzo grinned, "A bit."**

**"Tell Mr. Christopher to come here.  Then men are to be on full alert until we find out what the problem is.  Ye two continue yer investigation and report back to me every two micros."**

**"Yes Gavin."**

**Once he was alone again, Gavin sighed and took another sip of the calming liquor.  After a time, he got up and walked to the fireplace.  He pressed a hidden switch on the mantle and a rectangular section of the wall faded to reveal the secret hiding place.  Inside was a polished wooden box, which Gavin unlocked and opened.**

**Inside was a precious belonging of his great grandfather.**

**The dueling pistol was ancient yet in perfect condition.  Unlike the ones he and his crew carried, this one did not file lock, it could delete.  Gavin prized it greatly, but not above life itself so he never used it.  Most of the time, it never left the niche.**

**He checked it; made certain it was loaded and the safety was on and in good condition, before replacing it back into the box and returning it to its place.**


	4. Blood Fued

**CHAPTER 4**

**BLOOD FUED**

**The game cube lifted into the sky with its usual deafening boom.  Matrix frowned at it from where he stood on the shore of the island.**

**"Don't fret lad," Gavin said, "Cubes seldom come here and when they do they're always out to sea."**

**Matrix sighed in exasperation, "It's just that --,"**

**"The Guardian Protocol?  Aye, I know.  I doubt ye could have made it that far out in time anyway."**

**"That doesn't bother me as much as not being able to find a blasted thing on the island."**

**"Aye everything looks normal."**

**He and Gavin had spent micros after breakfast searching the village and the surrounding area.  Nothing seemed amiss.  The men now stood on the dock, while the crew made the Mare battle ready just to be safe.**

**"Maybe young Enzo will have better luck."**

**"I hope he's okay," Matrix looked towards the hill where Enzo had gone with Kai.**

**"He will be.  Ye know what a resourceful lad he is."**

**"Yes," Matrix couldn't help but smile slightly with pride.**

**"Captain!"  Mr. Andrew called from on deck, "The Mare is battle ready.  What are your orders?"**

**"Tell the lads ta look sharp," Gavin called back, "We know not what we're facing and we can only hope to be ready.  Keep to your posts and rotate shifts to give yer comrades a rest."**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"Nothing much else we can do," Gavin said.  "When the chips hit the cooling unit, I guess we'll know then."**

*******

**"This way Enzo" Kai's excitement was infectious.  The little sprite pulled him along (it had become her habit) since Enzo never seemed to move fast enough for her.  Enzo didn't mind.  He thought she was a sweet bright little girl, much like Eve.**

**The two had been presented with a lunch bag filled with ham sandwiches, juice and fresh baked cookies by Verdana and he and Kai had opted to walk to the shrine.  Now tired and sweaty from the climb, the two crested the hill which leveled out abruptly to a flat grassy plain on which the aged and crumbling remnants of the shrine stood.  **

**The view was incredible.  Enzo stood and turned in a circle allowing him a panoramic view of the Data Sea and the lodge and the village.  A natural path led away from the shrine to the beach below.  Enzo breathed deeply of the salt air, "Incredible."**

**"I think it's pretty too," Kai said.  "This is my place.  I like coming here."**

**"And you brought me to your special place?"  Enzo smiled down at her.  "Thank you Kai.  You're a good friend."**

**The girl blushed furiously, "I like you Enzo."**

**"Well I like you too," Enzo said, "What say we sample some of Verdana's food?"**

**"Don't you want to look at the shrine first with your notebook thingy?"**

**"Notebook – oh you mean my organizer?  If you don't mind?"**

**"It's okay," she smiled at him.  "I'll take out the food."**

**"Okay."**

**Enzo opened his organizer, then began some date tests on the shrine.  Meanwhile, he couldn't help but glance at Kai with a smile as she set out food with precision care.  It reminded him of the tea parties he shared with Eve.**

**The shrine he found out with rapidly growing interest was at least a year old.  Enzo performed more tests on the structure, in an attempt to determine its similarity to structures already registered in the Science Academy database.  If he found nothing there, he also had access to the Guardian Academy files.  And if point came to click he could access the history files at the Encarta System, although they often took way too long to download.**

**The structure itself resembled some of the open-air huts he had seen while on a walking trip with Ray in his system.  Now that had been fun.  It consisted of crumbling rounded pillars and an arched roof of stone beams.  In the midst of the structure was a raised circular platform with a round depression at its center.**

**"All ready, Enzo," Kai said.**

**Enzo pressed save, then joined her on the grass.  "This looks very good, Kai."**

**She blushed again, "My brother and I used to come up here all the time."**

**"Your brother?"  Enzo paused with a sandwich halfway to his mouth.**

**"Yes," Kai's expression was sad, "I hope he can come back soon.  I miss him."**

**Enzo frowned.  Matrix had mentioned Luna having a son but Luna had told Matrix her son was sick.  "Where did your brother go?"**

**She looked indecisive for a moment.**

**"You can tell me Kai, I'm your friend."**

**"Well --," Kai said, "I'm not supposed to tell."**

**"Maybe I can help him come back," Enzo said, "Where is he Kai?"**

**She sighed and looked out beyond the shrine to the data sea, "In the no-place."**

**"The no-place?"**

**She pointed, "Out there."**

**Enzo frowned, "Out in the sea?"**

**She nodded, "Him and the others."**

**"Others?"**

**"All the big boys and men," Kai's eyes were wide with confusion, "All in the no-place."**

**"Tell me how they get there, Kai?" Now Enzo was leaning anxiously towards her.**

**"Come here," Kai took his hand and led him past the shrine to where the hill dropped down onto the beach, "See there?  A hole opens up and it's bright and they go through and they close it and then they're gone."**

**"A hole?"  Enzo frowned, "Like a portal?"**

**Again, Kai frowned trying to put into words what she had seen.  "No, it's not round and bright.  It's like someone tore open the sky."**

**"Kai," Enzo knelt down and laid his hands on her shoulders, "You're sure that's what you saw?  A bright light and then it was like someone tore a hole in the sky?"**

**"Yes," Kai's look went from confusion to fear.  "I snuck up here the night the bad men came for my brother."**

**"Bad men?"  Enzo's core-com dropped to the pit of his stomach.**

**"I – I'll tell you Enzo.  Please don't let them take me too," Kai said.**

**"I won't I promise," Enzo said, "Now tell me about the bad men."**

**"They came in a big ship," Kai said, "And they took all my friends.  They said we had to pretend.  I didn't like it.  Mommy says its not good to lie."**

**"Not normally.  Go on, Kai."**

**"There was a man, a big man.  He scared me."**

**"Was he sprite or virus?"**

**"Sprite," Kai said.  "There was a little man with him.  He scared me too.  He said mean things to people."**

**"And where are they now?"**

**"In the no-place too," Kai said.  "But some are here.  They watch us."**

**Enzo felt the first cold pinpricks up his spine.  "Show me where the sky tore open."**

**"Okay."**

**Carefully, the two made their way down the hill until they were on the golden expanse of beach.  Kai continued to lead him.  "I looked up after they were gone and the moon was right on top of the shrine."**

**Enzo caught her meaning, "Right about here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Wait here while I look around, okay?"**

**"Okay, Enzo."**

**Enzo opened his organizer, hoping by all that was good and decent that the hunch he had was wrong.  He scanned the immediate area, took a few samples of the sand and analyzed it as well.  **

**As he was waiting for the results of his testing he also sent out a distress signal to both Mainframe and the Super Computer just to be safe.  He wasn't certain if the messages would get past the system entrance – if whomever had taken the island was jamming communications.  He also sent a general distress call out to the net.  If they were lucky, a friend would hear it and pass word onto Mainframe. **

**"Damn," Enzo muttered as the results came back.  It was, as he had feared.  He had missed it before because, as they had worried about earlier, they hadn't known what to look for.**

**Now he had found it.**

**The residue of a portal, similar to the type used by codemasters.  Or more accurately like the jump portals they used at home.  Enzo guessed their big ship was anchored just outside of sensor range – or maybe cloaked and they had used the portal to take their hostages and use them to bend the citizens to their will.**

**"Damn," Enzo muttered again, "Kai, come here."**

**The little girl moved tentatively over to him, "What's wrong Enzo?  You look mad."**

**"Kai," Enzo knelt before her, "I want you to promise me something."**

**"Okay."**

**"I'm going to try my best to protect you from the bad men," Enzo said, "But if anything happens to me I want you to run to the nearest adult for protection understand?  Either my brother or Gavin, okay?"**

**"Okay, Enzo."**

**"And if you can't find anyone to run to, you come here and hide, okay?  I sent a call for help.  If someone new comes, look for a man in silver armor."**

**"Like a knight in shining armor?"**

**"Yes," Enzo laughed nervously, "Just like that.  His name is Sir Robert, but his friends call him Bob."**

**Kai's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears, "Will it be okay, Enzo?"**

**Enzo embraced her tightly, "Everything will be okay, I promise."**

**The explosion came a nano later.**

**Young man and girl sprite froze.**

**"Enzo?"  Kai's eyes were wide with terror.**

**"Come on," Enzo lifted her up and broke into a run, climbing the path and cresting the hill to see the plume of black smoke rising from the vicinity of the lodge.**

**"Enzo what happened?"  Kai wailed.**

**"I – I'm not sure," Enzo said, "Let's get back to the lodge."**

**Enzo moved her around to his back, "Hang on tight."  And again, he ran.  He only hoped he wasn't too late.**

*******

**"By the code, what was that?" Gavin and Matrix turned in unison at the sound of the explosion.**

**"I think the chips just hit the cooling unit," Matrix said.**

**The two men rushed from Gavin's study.  The lodge was deserted.**

**"Verdana!"  Gavin called, "Verdana, where are ye?"**

**"Outside," Matrix said, and dashed towards the front doors.**

**Outside utter mayhem ensued.**

**People were running and screaming in terror, attempting to escape ten men in exo-suits who were, with single-minded determination, laying waste to the lodge grounds.**

**Matrix gave a cry of rage and Gun was in his hand as he charged into the melee.  Gavin drew his file-lock sword and followed.  To Matrix's utter astonishment, dozens of armed men poured through the gates, seeming to come from nowhere, all heavily armed, all fired without hesitation.  People went down, but no one fragmented.  Matrix realized their weapons were set to stun.  Which told him that whomever was leading them, wanted them captured alive.**

**But Matrix wasn't going to be captured easily.**

**He charged for the nearest suit, "Gun, command line, multiple target acquisition --," a shot came from his left, slamming into his thigh, knocking him clear off his feet.  Matrix growled in pain and fury.  One of the exo's converged on him.  Matrix rolled, forced himself up and fired, the shot hitting point blank, and was satisfied when the man went down.**

**He searched through the smoke and fire for Gavin; saw him engaging a large man in a sword fight.  The rest of the crew had arrived and joined the fight but Matrix could see they were vastly outnumbered and outgunned.**

**The colonel went for another one of the exo's.  Maybe if he could take control of one – **

**A steel vice clamped around his middle and crushed him in an iron grip.  Matrix cried out in agony as Gun slipped from his suddenly nerveless fingers.**

**The exo rider slammed Matrix against the gate wall.  Pain set every nerve on fire.  Matrix looked into the random eyes of a short rat-faced man who smiled with murderous glee.**

**The vice tightened, but Matrix bit down hard on his lip, focusing on the pain from that action to keep from crying out.  **

**A mini arm on the exo extended.  A spark of electricity leapt and danced between the two conductors on a tazer device set at its head.  Matrix knew what was coming and steeled himself for it.**

**The man touched the device to Matrix's chest and hot agony seized his muscles.  Matrix bit down harder, he tasted his own blood.  The man drew back the tazer and his grinned broadened.  "Tough guy, hmm?"**

**The arm extended again.  Matrix spat in the man's face, "FAQ you."**

**Blinding searing pain and then darkness.**

*******

**Enzo sprinted down the hill, Kai on his back.  He had just reached the outskirts of the village, when Kai let out a shrill scream that had him stumbling to a halt.**

**"Kai?"  And he turned where she pointed.**

**Enzo turned to his left and gaped.**

**Two people in exo's came from behind a building and came to a stomping halt.  **

**His hesitation was his undoing.  Enzo knew it when he broke into a run and the exo's cut him off with little effort.  His one priority, get Kai to safety.  He turned back, dodged the second exo, dashed between two narrow buildings where he knew they couldn't follow.  When Enzo came out on the main street he again halted at the panic around him.**

**"Enzo?"  Kai was crying.**

**He could hear the exo's trying to find their way around the buildings.  Enzo took off at a run down the street.  Several men came up to him blocking his path.  He turned back as the exo's stepped around a building blocking his escape.**

**"Kai," Enzo felt a calm settle over him, "I'm going to set you down now.  When I do, run as fast as you can and hide in your special place, all right?"**

**"But Enzo --,"**

**"No, don't argue.  If you're my friend, you'll do as I ask, okay?  Look for the silver knight."**

**"Okay."**

**He set her down, "Run!"  And she streaked down the alley.**

**The men approached him and Enzo went into his stance, "All right, which one of you wants to take on Little Enzo first?"**

*******

**Gavin swung his sword in a maddened frenzy, focusing only on keeping himself processing.  For once he wished he did have a better weapon.  The exo's were decimating their ranks.  He saw Matrix snatched up by one but was too busy fighting to see what became of his young friend.**

**A cry for help came, and Gavin turned and raced for the now demolished gate.  The scrurvy dogs were destroying his home.  He'd make them pay.**

**The cry had come from one of his crew.  As Gavin dashed to his aide a figure striding through the gaping opening, command his attention.**

**"No," Gavin whispered, his eye wide in disbelief.**

**The man who came through wasn't supposed to be processing.  Gavin himself had seen to his deletion or so he had thought at the time.  The battle became inconsequential as Gavin watched the dead sprite's steady confident progress.  He smiled at Gavin, almost amiably.**

**Gavin gave a cry borne of rage and charged at his hated enemy.  Just as he was within striking distance he heard the ominous sound of machinery behind him.  Iron fingers wrapped around his torso, snatching him off his feet, crushing him until he cried out and the sword slipped from his grasp.**

**"We'll talk later Gavin," the pirate known as the Red Skull smiled wickedly.**

**It was the last thing Gavin saw before the exo arm slammed him against the gate wall.**


	5. Crime and Punishment

**CHAPTER 5**

**CRIME AND PUNISHMENT**

**_"Gavin, man the guns!"_**

****

**_"Aye, sir!"_**

****

**_"We'll show those scurvy knaves what we're made of!"_**

****

**_"They're comin' about captain, orders?"_**

****

**_"Steady on, Gavin, let's give them a fight."_**

****

**_"Yes sir!"_**

****

**_"Captain, they're attempting to board!"_**

****

**_"All men to your battle stations, Gavin, take the wheel, hard to starboard!"_**

****

**_"Aye sir!"_**

****

**_There was a sound of steel on steel mingled with the cries of men being mortally wounded.  The young first mate turned from the wheel to see his captain, his hero, valiantly facing the captain of the enemy ship.  Gavin had never seen such a fierce warrior but his captain faced the man without fear and matched him blow for blow._**

****

**_Gavin switched to auto-pilot, drew his own cutlass and threw himself into the fray.  He was almost immediately engaged by a sprite male with an arrogant look about him.  He smirked at the young binome, supremely confident of his victory.  Gavin wasn't in the least bit impressed._**

****

**_"This will be over quick," the man said before lunging to the attack.  Gavin parried, feinted, blocked, and matched his opponent in skill.  And unlike his opponent, Gavin didn't speak or taunt but concentrated solely on fighting and inexorably drove his opponent back._**

****

**_Until he heard his captain scream._**

****

**_It was a distraction that would have cost Gavin his life had he been pitted against someone else. Gavin turned in time enough to see the enemy captain drive his sword home through his captain's heart.  Gavin yelled out in denial at what had played out before him._**

****

**_His opponent was on him before he had time to react.  The sword came down in a deadly arc and Gavin raised his own to block, knowing he was too late, knowing he had lost the battle, and knowing he would never be of any use to anyone again._**

****

**_*_**

****

**Gavin came awake, stifling a cry – then immediately cringed against the pain exploding in his skull.  He blinked his eye and slowly the world came into focus.**

**The hard planks of the dinner table made a makeshift bed.  Gavin knew he was in the dining room immediately.  He also knew it was dusk.  The orange glow of the setting soon painted the room in its soft light.**

**"What in the blazes --," Gavin started to rise.**

**"Easy, Gavin," Matrix was suddenly beside him, "You're in no condition to get up."**

**"Matrix, lad?" Despite Matrix's order, Gavin rose up on his elbows.  Members of the crew crowded the room.  Some had been badly injured.  Mr. Christopher, Ms. Sally and Princess Bulla went around treating them.**

**"What happened, by gar?"  Gavin said, "Matrix lad, are ye well?"**

**"I've been better," Matrix muttered darkly, "Don't move Gavin.  Mr. Christopher says your shoulder is dislocated."**

**"Then put it to rights," Gavin hissed.**

**Matrix nodded grimly and helped the captain to sit up, "This is going to hurt."**

**"Don't ye think I know that, lad?"  Gavin demanded, "Do it!"**

**Gavin braced himself as Matrix grasped his arm and the pain in his skull was suddenly inconsequential.  So Gavin decided to concentrate on other things.  "Status report, Mr. Matrix."**

**"They screwed us royally," Matrix hissed, "As far as I can tell, they've been here for cycles.  They had the exo's and a full cache of hidden weapons.  They took all the young men hostage so we wouldn't have any reinforcements."**

**"By the code, the scurvy dogs."**

**"Enzo isn't here," Gavin heard the hint of apprehension in Matrix's voice.**

**"Don't worry lad, maybe they've nay caught him yet," Gavin said.  "There's still a chance."**

**"Who are they?  What do you suppose they want?"**

**Before Gavin could reply the massive doors came open and three people entered.  He didn't recognize any of them.  The one he looked for probably wouldn't make his appearance until later.  He figured the tall commanding older sprite male was his first mate.  The other was a short thin rat-faced man.  The third, a female binome, almost rivaled Princess Bulla in size.**

**"Listen well, all of you," the man said, "I am Evan Var, first officer of the _Blood Skull.  You are all henceforth our prisoners by order of my captain.  You will cooperate with us fully, or be severely punished."_**

**"We'll not cooperate with ye!"  Mr. Andrew yelled and the members of the crew that were able, cried out in defiant agreement.**

**Evan Var drew his laser pistol and fired on Mr. Andrew.**

**"No!"  Gavin cried.**

**The crew surged forward violently as one. All three of the enemy pirates drew their weapons, "Back!" Var ordered, "Back or we start executing the citizens of this island one by one!"**

**"Stand down, all of ye!"  Gavin's voice rose across the commotion.  The Crimson Binome slid from off the table.  Pain burned every nerve, but he forced himself to walk forward and his crew made way.  He came before Evan Var, but before addressing him, he turned to where Mr. Christopher knelt beside Mr. Andrew, "How is he?"**

**"Stunned sir, but he should be fine," Mr. Christopher said.**

**"Take care of him, Mr. Christopher," only then did Gavin turn to Evan Var, "Where is he?  Where is the Red Skull?"**

**"My captain will see you at his leisure," Var said.  He looked Gavin up and down, "So, _you're The Crimson Binome?"  His tone was less than flattering._**

**"Aye, that I am," Gavin said.**

**"He don't look like much," Rat-face said.**

**"Indeed," Var's eyes fell on Matrix, "Now you on the other hand – Matrix isn't it?"**

**"Yeah," Matrix growled, "Remember it, because I'm the guy who's going to break you in two.**

**Var shrugged, "So you say."  **

**Var turned as another man stepped into the room and bowed, "Sir, the compound and the village are secure."**

**"Excellent," Var said.**

**"Um – sir?"**

**"What is it?"**

**"We caught the other boy in the village.  They're bringing him in now but --,"**

**Gavin glanced at Matrix.**

**"Enzo," Matrix whispered.**

**"Yes?"  Var was obviously losing patience.**

**"Well – um – he --," the man cringed when Var turned fiercely to him, "He beat up two of our men pretty bad before they finally got him.  They're being treated now."**

**Var turned a cold stare on the man; "This is the younger boy you're talking about?  How old is he?  Seventeen?  Eighteen?"**

**"Um – I believe so sir --," the man said.**

**"So you're telling me this eighteen hour old boy, defeated two of our men?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Give their names to Fisher.  Fisher, you know what to do."**

**"Yes sir!"  Fisher's eyes lit with murderous glee.**

**Var turned back to Gavin, "So now we have all of your people Crimson Binome.  You may as well relax until the captain is ready for you."**

**"So the Skull is still a lily-livered coward is he?  Can't do things for himself?" Gavin taunted.**

**Var now turned the icy stare on Gavin and the Crimson Binome returned the glare.**

**"I'm going to enjoy watching you delete as much as the captain will I think," Var said.**

**"It's the captain who's going to delete for what's he's done," Gavin said, "Ye tell him I said that."**

**Var turned to the door when a commotion started outside, "Yes, I'm sure he'll lose sleep over your little threat."**

**Two more sprites came in, forcing a bound and struggling Enzo in between them.  Matrix stepped forward, but the female binome leveled her laser at him.  Princess Bulla muttered something darkly at her, but the tattooed female seemed to ignore her.**

**The two sprites forced Enzo to his knees before Var.**

**"Lay off the Kid," Matrix hissed.**

**Var spared Matrix a glance, but nothing more.**

**Fisher stepped forward and wolf-whistled, "Ain't never seen a face that pretty."**

**"I tend not to notice the beauty of a _man's face," Var said, looking pointedly at Fisher._**

**Fisher pouted, "Sometimes you have to take what you can get."  Then the man brightened, "how much do you think we could get for him in the brothels of System 998?"**

**"No," Enzo growled, and fought his bonds.**

**"Interesting," Var rubbed the dark growth on his chin.  "What do you know of System 998?"**

**"Be there, done that, bought the T-shirt," Enzo muttered.**

**"It will be interesting to see what the captain thinks of that idea," Var said, much to Fisher's delight.  "Your name is Enzo as well isn't it, boy?"**

**"Don't call me _boy_," Enzo hissed.**

**"Impressive," the first officer muttered.  He looked from Enzo to Matrix.  "The captain will be very pleased."  Var nodded to the two sprites, "Release him."**

**The file lock shackles were removed and Enzo climbed to his feet, as he rubbed his sore wrists, "Are we through?"**

**"For now," Var said.**

**Enzo's fist shot out, but Var caught him by the wrist and bent it back painfully until Enzo cried out and dropped to his knees.**

**"Don't, you filthy --!"  Matrix yelled.**

**"Do not try my patience, boy," Var warned and released him.**

**Enzo grasped his wrist and stared hatefully up at Var.**

**"Try something else and I'll delete your friends," Var nodded to where Matrix and Gavin stood.**

**"I won't do anything," Enzo muttered darkly.**

**Enzo stood and Var nodded.  "You are quite a warrior in your own right.  Two of our men?  I'm very impressed, how many have you killed?"**

**Enzo's fists clenched.  His body went rigid with suppressed emotion, "I don't believe in killing.  I don't like fighting or violence of any kind."**

**"But you do fight," Var said, "And you have killed.  I can see it in your eyes."**

**"I'll fight to defend myself and those I care about," Enzo said.**

**"Indeed," Var said, "We can break you of that, go join your friends."**

**As Enzo approached where Gavin and Matrix stood, the captain said, "Are ye all right, lad?"**

**"Well," Enzo said, "My pride has taken a beating but besides that I'm all right."**

**"You're not all right," Matrix said, "You're hurt."**

**"I'm fine, Matrix," Enzo said, he glanced back at Var who was just exiting the room.**

**"Don't worry," Matrix said,  "I'll look after you."**

**Enzo turned fiercely back at him, his face flushed hotly. "I know you think I'm still a little kid but I'm not.  I can take care of myself and I've proven it, haven't it?"**

**"You have," Matrix said, "I wasn't saying I thought you were a little kid -- ,"**

**"But that's what you were thinking."**

**"Enzo --,"**

**"Wait, ye two," Gavin broke in, "We mustn't fight amongst ourselves."**

**"Gavin's right," Matrix said.**

**"Yes," Enzo said.  "I'm sorry Matrix.  Just watch my back, okay?  And I'll watch yours.  That's what brothers do.  But I don't need you to baby-sit me."**

**"Okay Kid, I asked you to bear with me," Matrix placed his hands on Enzo's shoulders.  "I'm still new at this big brother thing."**

**Bulla approached the three, "Enzo come.  Treat wounds."  The giantess led the young sprite away.**

**"How do yea think the lad is faring?"  Gavin asked Matrix.**

**The colonel's hand lowered automatically to his side then he looked down in realization that Gun wasn't there.  "He's scared."**

**"Aye, he has reason ta be as a prisoner of the Red Skull."**

**"Who is he Gavin?  Who is this Red Skull?"**

**Gavin sighed.  _Might as well get this over with.  "And old enemy and a long story."_**

**"I think we have time," Matrix said.**

**"His true name be Gates Fortune," Gavin said, "But don't let the name fool ye.  The Skull can be a more vicious blackguard then any super-virus yea has gone against.  What's worse, he hides his true nature behind a mask of false charm.  Ye'll think he's yer friend, and he's really ready ta stab ye in the gut."**

**"We met many hours ago, when I was about young Enzo's age and I was first mate on another pirate ship," Gavin sighed, remembering those times.  "I was young, brash, and convinced I'd make me fortune until our ship was attacked by the _Blood Skull one cycle.  They were attempting to steal a treasure we had just um – appropriated."_**

**Unconsciously, Gavin rubbed his wrist from where the gleaming hook was attached, "We tangled he and I.  I had him almost beaten when --," Gavin looked bitterly at the closed door as though he could see through it to where his enemy sat in wait, "His captain and mine fought.  When me captain was deleted I was distracted by his death cry.  It cost me me hand."**

**"I'm sorry, Gavin."**

**Gavin shook the unpleasant memory away, "But for some morbid reason, the scurvy dog spared me life.  He said, 'I won't take yer life yet.  I'll decide on the right time.  Yer life is mine'."  **

**"What happened?"**

**"They pressed all the men on me old ship into service," Gavin said, "Those that refused were deleted.  Without me hand I wasn't much use to them, so they dropped me in a desolate system and left me there with enough food and drink ta last me a second."**

**"But you beat the odds," Matrix said.**

**"Aye, that I did, lad," Gavin said, "And I found me own crew and me own ship and I pursued the Skull, who – so the scuttlebutt had it, killed his captain for the place." **

**"Charming fellow," Matrix remarked sourly.**

**"I chased the Skull to that same desolate system and we battled once again, the system crashing all around us," Gavin went on.  "We were in the system P.O., fighting and I cornered him on a balcony.  The thing collapsed and he plunged into the data sea.  Would have gone with him had it not been for me crew.  I thought that was the last I'd see of him."**

**"But he came back as well," Matrix said, "And he wants revenge against you."**

**"Aye – which is why I don't understand why he involved my village and all of ye," Gavin said.**

**One of the immense double doors came open and Var returned along with two crewmen.  They crossed the room without preamble until they were standing before Gavin and Matrix.**

**"We've come for the boy," Var announced.**

**"Never!"  Gavin stepped forward, blocking Var's path.  Several of the crew, in what seemed like a split nano, joined him to form a barrier.**

**"Please, let's not make a scene shall we?  The young one will come with us."**

**Matrix stepped around the binome barrier and moved just a hairsbreadth away from Var, "To get to him, you go through me."**

**"Acceptable," Var motioned with his hands and the two crewmen with him drew their lasers.**

**"No, don't," Enzo came forward, "I'll come with you willingly.  I won't fight you."**

**"Enzo --," Matrix began.**

**"Ye don't have ta do this, lad."**

**Enzo turned and faced his friends and gave them a reassuring smile, which didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'll be all right, don't worry."**

**As Enzo turned away Matrix snarled at Var, "If you so much as hurt a byte of him --,"**

**" – Yea scurvy dogs will pay," Gavin finished.**

**The three led Enzo from the room.**

**"He's a brave lad," Gavin said.**

**Matrix turned abruptly and took hold of the table on which Gavin had been laying and with a cry of frustration, tipped it over.**

**"Matrix!"  Gavin said.**

**"I promised Dot I'd look after him," Matrix hissed between clenched teeth.**

**"And ye shall, lad, but ye must remain calm," Gavin placed a hand on his muscular forearm, "We have ta figure out how ta help Enzo, but first we have ta figure out how to help ourselves."**

*******

**Enzo didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he faced it as he did everything, with no inkling of how apprehensive he was showing on his face.**

**If anything, he was more worried about Kai at this point.  There was no indication that they had caught her, which was good.  He hoped she remained safe.  When the enemy had finally overpowered him, they had taken his belt, so he no longer had access to his organizer but (barring that their enemy hadn't totally jammed communications) it would still be sending the distress signal.**

**He walked between the two crewmen with Var bringing up the rear.  They led him to the study where he Matrix and Gavin had spoken only a few seconds ago.**

**Inside, a fire burned on the hearth, which puzzled Enzo, since it was still quite warm.  It provided the only illumination in the room.**

**Two of the plush chairs had been turned towards the hearth and between them was a low table with various foods arranged in an attractive display.  Despite himself, Enzo's stomach growled at the scents.  He hadn't eaten since yesterday night, not having any opportunity to sample the picnic fare.**

**"Captain, the boy as you ordered," Var spoke.**

**A hand was raised from behind the chair and beckoned, "Come and sit young man."**

**"I'd rather stand," Enzo said.**

**A dry chuckle floated through the air.  "You were right about him Var.  Despite his youth, circuits of steel."**

**"He is worthy, sir," Var replied.**

**_Worthy?  Now what in the net did that mean?_**

**An immense figure ponderously raised himself from the chair, "You'll have to excuse the fire," the man spoke, his features hidden in the shadows cast by the flickering flames, "I have an illness that flares up every so often and it requires heat to deaden the pain.  Is it too uncomfortable for you?"**

**Despite his manner, there was something about the man that gave Enzo the jaggies.  Even with his face hidden, Enzo could sense his intense stare.  "I'm surprised you care," Enzo said.**

**"Oh but I do," the man stepped forward and Enzo for the first time got a good look at his face.**

**Wide dark-brown eyes and a bulbous nose, obviously broken several times, were set close together on a face with scarlet skin.  A neatly trimmed salt and pepper mustache accentuated full lips.  "Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Captain Gates Fortune of the _Blood Skull_."**

**Enzo didn't take his proffered hand and after a while, Fortune's eyes narrowed, "There's no need to be rude, young man.  I've been quite pleasant to you."**

**"There's no need to be rude?  After what you've done?"**

**"It was necessary," Fortune went back to his chair and lifted a bottle of liquor from the table.  He poured two glasses, "Cognac?"**

**"No."**

**Fortune shrugged and took a sip; "Gavin has excellent taste, Var."**

**"Indeed, captain," Var commented.**

**"Are you certain you don't want something to eat, young man?"**

**"Why was I brought here?"  Enzo asked, impatient with the man's mind games.**

**"To see how much you're truly worth," Fortune said, "Fisher seems to think we can get a pretty unit for you on System 998.  I'm inclined to agree."**

**"I'm not a thing to be bought or sold," Enzo hissed.**

**"You are if I say you are," Fortune said with a dismissive gesture of his glass.  He circled around Enzo and the young sprite could sense his scrutiny.**

**"Tell me something, have you ever been with a woman?"**

**Enzo flushed scarlet at the embarrassing question, his ire rising, "That is none of your damn business!"**

**"Which in itself is an answer to my question," Fortune said.  "Have you ever been with a man?"**

**"You miserable son of a --!"**

**Before he could finish the insult, Enzo heard the movement behind him and something struck him sharply between the shoulder blades.  Enzo went down heavily on one knee.**

**"You will not disrespect the captain any further," Var's voice hissed from above him. **

**"Var," Fortune warned, "You will not strike him again, is that clear?"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"You'll have to excuse my first mate," Fortune smiled and offered his hand again which Enzo ignored.  "This conversation has been most enlightening.  Yes, I think you're right Var, he is worthy.  No System 998 for you young one.  I have a much better proposition for you."**

**"And that is?"  Enzo said warily.**

**"I want you to join my crew," Fortune said.  "I can use a man like you.  Strength and intelligence are difficult qualities to find in most men.  So I can use you.  Think of what you will have under my command?  Everything you desire."**

**"And what about my friends?"  Enzo asked.**

**"Oh I intend to ask your brother to join as well."  Fortune said, "The villagers will all be free to go on with their lives, under my command of course."**

**"And what about Gavin?"  Enzo asked.**

**At the mention of The Crimson Binome's name, Captain Fortune's face took on a sinister look, "Gavin and I have unfinished business.  Nothing to concern yourself with."**

**"He's my friend," Enzo said.**

**"And my enemy," Fortune said.**

**"Well you know I just have to ask the obligatory, 'what if I refuse to join'?"  Enzo said, his voice laced with sarcasm.**

**"This is not a debatable subject, boy," Fortune said.  "If you refuse I will torture and delete your brother.  And I assure you, it will be very slow and very painful."**

**"You're bluffing.  You just said you wanted him for your crew."**

**"Oh but I do," the captain began to slowly pace.  "It would be a shame to lose him, but it's an acceptable loss.  I can deal with having just one of you.  You seem to be the more logic-minded of the two.  Wouldn't you rather have him alive and well and with you?"**

**For the first time, Enzo felt himself faltering, "You wouldn't."**

**"You really don't think so?  Join me.  Swear your loyalty to me and he'll live.  I mean, either way, you'll be with me.  Resisting is pointless.  I'll kill him and then take you aboard my ship."**

**"If you hurt him, I'll delete you," Enzo hissed.**

**Fortune laughed much to Enzo's humiliation.  "That I doubt."**

**"I'll join you when the web freezes over," Enzo said.**

**Instantly, Fortune's face hardened with fury.  His eyes were glittering brown stones, "If that your final word?"**

**"Yes."**

**Gates gave him a long assessing look, then nodded over his shoulder to Var, "Take him to one of the rooms and lock him in."**

**"Wait," Enzo said, "What are you going to do?"**

**"You'll find out soon enough," Fortune dismissed him with a wave and the two crewmen took hold of him and began to drag him from the room.**

**"I'll swear this to you, null-face.  If you hurt my brother --!"  **

**Var closed the door, "That was not wise.  My captain is right.  You'll soon see the error of your decision."**

**Enzo fought against his bonds as the two men shoved him down the hall.  At the rear of the lodge, there was a narrow door, which Var opened.  It led to a utility closet.  At Var's word, the men threw him inside.  The door closed and Enzo heard the audible click of the lock.**

**"Damn it," the young sprite picked himself up off the hardwood floor.  He knew banging on the door would be an exercise in futility, so he didn't bother.  Instead, he examined his surroundings.**

**Shelves lined the walls and boxes were stacked neatly on the floor.  Some were sealed, but others that he managed to open contained cleaning supplies and various other household items.**

**"Wish I had access to a lab," Enzo said to himself.  He made a mental note of what was in the closet for later.  Then sat down to wait.**

**It was a few milliseconds later that the sound of the door unlocking awoke him from a light sleep.  Enzo was on his feet instantly, ready to jump the first man who stepped inside.  Then thought better of it as the door opened and outside stood Var and the two crewmen, both with laser pistols pointed at him.**

**"Come out.  And don't try anything."**

**Enzo stepped outside and noticed it was full dark now.  He was told to walk ahead until they returned to Gavin's study.  A young girl was just leaving the room when they approached.  She looked at Enzo, in her eyes was a mixture of humiliation and fear.  Her face flushed as she ducked her head down and hurried down the hall.  Enzo felt sick to his core-com.**

**Gates Fortune was in the same chair when Enzo was led into the room.  On the table were the remains of some rich dessert.  Fortune sipped his cognac with an air of a man who knew he was in command of everything around him.  His arrogance sickened Enzo further.**

**"What did you do to that girl?"  Enzo demanded, even though he already knew the awful truth.**

**Fortune looked mildly at him. "You're worried about some girl?"**

**"You son of horse's ASCII," Enzo hissed.**

**"Don't," Fortune said and although Enzo couldn't see him, he was certain Var was about to hit him again.**

**Fortune set down his glass, "You shouldn't worry about inconsequential things like some village wench.  You have more pressing matters to deal with."**

**"What in the net are you talking about?"**

**Fortune looked at him his eyes cold and said in a voice devoid of emotion, "Your brother is dead."**


	6. Betrayal

CHAPTER 6 

**BETRAYAL**

****

****

****

****

****

****

_"Wow!"  Enzo exclaimed as another blast rocked Mainframe, "Who do you think's winning?" _

_"For our sakes, I hope it's Hexadecimal, my child," Phong's face contorted. "Did I just say that?" _

_Phong looked back at the vid-window, "Now what in the net are those two doing there?" _

_"Hey, why aren't they in the infirmary?"  Enzo squinted at the image of Mouse and Ray streaking through the sky.  Mouse was screaming something to Dot. _

_Enzo saw the laser blast come out of nowhere and slam into Dot, hurling her backwards off of her zip board. _

_"Dot!"  Enzo screamed. _

_"My User!"  Phong cried. _

_"Dot!  Dot!  Someone shot her!"  Enzo turned and ran from the room.  He ignored Phong's calling after him.  The little sprite ran through the halls of the Principal Office. Tears streamed down his face.  He ran until his lungs burned and his side ached. _

_Enzo came to a skidding halt, right inside the exit.  Ray was streaking towards him on Baud.  Dot was in his arms. _

_"Dot!" _

_Ray didn't stop, "Got to get her to the infirmary!" _

_"Wait!"  Enzo ran in the board's wake. _

_Phong was already there and the medical team had been assembled.  Ray flew right into the operating room and laid Dot down on the table. _

_"Hey!"  Two binome nurses ushered Enzo out.  "Stop!  I want to see Dot!" _

_Ray came out after him, "Enzo, they'll save her." _

_"No, no, no!"  Enzo tried to enter the room again, and Ray held him back.  "I want to see her!  Dot!  Dot!" _

_"Enzo!"  Phong's commanding voice made Enzo pause.  "You must be strong for Dot's sake." _

_"Phong," the tears began again, "why would anyone want to do that to Dot?" _

_"Come on, Little Mate," Ray lifted Enzo into his arms and Enzo allowed himself to be carried away.  "Don't you worry, your sister will be fine.  She's a strong one remember?" _

_Enzo barely heard his words.  His body shook with a dozen emotions.  Fear, anguish and rage battled within him._

_Someone had tried to delete his sister. _

*****

**Enzo's world shattered once more.**

**"I don't believe you."**

**Fortune poured himself another glass of cognac, "You don't?"**

**The captain nodded to Var.  Enzo continued to look at Fortune but he heard Var more to his left.  A few nanos later, something was tossed at Enzo's feet.  The young sprite looked down at the small brown satchel.**

**"Go on, pick it up."**

**An uncomfortable feeling began in the pit of Enzo's core-com.  He stared at the satchel with rapidly increasing dread.**

**"Pick it up, boy, now."**

**Slowly, Enzo knelt.  His hand trembled as he picked up the satchel.  Something inside was leaking through the material.**

**"Open it.  Take out what's inside.**

**Enzo gave a sharp negative shake of his head.  The feeling of dread made the bile rise in his stomach as he pulled at the string securing the bag.  He reached in and immediately drew his fingers out when they hit something wet.  Enzo stared in disbelief at the silver-blue substance on his fingers.  **

**Blood.**

**He tipped the bag over his palm, suddenly unable to breathe.  Something fell out, a familiar piece of black cord.  An armband.  Matrix's armband.  Enzo stared at the thing in his trembling grasp; the rest of his body was frozen in shock.**

**The captain stood and stretched, "I must admit, he went rather nobly.  He didn't beg for his life, no matter what we did to him.  It was a pity losing him.  He was a fine example of a warrior."**

**"You bastard."**

**"You have no one to blame but yourself," Fortune strode fiercely to him and shoved his face close to Enzo, who was forced to turn away.  His proximity sent a shudder of revulsion through Enzo.  "You killed your brother.  Not directly of course but you might as well have put the laser to his head."**

**"No!"  Enzo faced those malicious black eyes and all the hate in his core-com for this man left a bitter taste in his throat.**

**Fortune smiled. "That isn't what we did to him of course.  Fisher likes to be much more creative than that.  Most men beg for deletion when the skin is being stripped from their links."**

**Enzo gave a harsh cry and lunged for Fortune but the men stepped back, just as Var grabbed him from behind, dragging him backwards.  Enzo fought against his captor.  Rage clouded his thinking, enabling Var to effectively hold him.**

**"Now of course," Fortune said calmly, "You have no choice but to join us, unless you want something equally fatal to happen to say – the little girl you are so fond of?"**

**Enzo went rigid.  He gaped in disbelief at the man as his core-com sank to his stomach.  "You – you can't be that cruel."**

**"Swear loyalty to me here and now and the little girl will be spared."**

**"I'll delete you myself for this," Enzo said.  "Damn you."**

**"Well?"  Fortune didn't even acknowledge Enzo's words.**

**"I have your word you won't hurt Kai_?"  Not that that would be any guarantee._**

****

**"Yes," he said.  "Despite what you see of me, I always keep my word."**

**"And I always keep mine," Enzo said.  "All right, I'll join your crew."**

**"Splendid," Fortune said, "Now was that so hard?  Pity you didn't make this decision sooner.  It wouldn't have cost your brother's life."**

**"Sir," Enzo said, he felt an icy calm descend on him, "I'll swear something else to you right now.  I will delete you, so watch your back."**

**Again, Fortune gave a dismissive wave, "Take him to one of the rooms and lock him in," then to Enzo he said, "You'll be comfortable until we get everything settled here, then you'll come with us on our next run.  It should be enlightening for you."  **

**The pirate's voice was almost amiable.  It made Enzo sick.  The young sprite didn't reply and allowed himself to be led away.**

**"You'll learn much under Captain Fortune's command," Var said, almost as amiable.  He motioned for Enzo to climb the stairs.**

**"Were you involved in my brother's deletion?"  Enzo once again felt the cold logical calm.**

**"Yes," Var said, without preamble.**

**"Then I'm going to delete you as well.  And you can tell Fisher he's a deleted sprite too."**

**Var grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the carved wood banister. "Don't threaten me boy."**

**"That wasn't a threat," Enzo said.**

**"You'll be under my watch while you're aboard ship," Var snarled, in Enzo's face, "If you get out of line once I'll put some welts on your back."**

**Enzo smiled at him, "Whatever you say sir."  The young sprite noticed the two guards exchanged an uncomfortable look.  Var half-shoved, half-dragged him up the stairs.  One of the guards stepped towards the first door they came to and opened it.  Enzo was once again unceremoniously shoved inside.**

**The girl, who had been exiting the study when Enzo had been brought before Fortune, was just finishing up making the bed.  She looked up stricken as Enzo was shoved in.**

**"Are you finished?"  Var demanded, "Then get out."**

**The girl went to move past Enzo and the young sprite reached out and touched her shoulder.  She halted, flinching visibly.  Enzo's core-com went out to her, "Are you all right?"**

**She looked at him and her amber eyes filled with tears.  Her lower lip began to tremble and when Enzo reached for her again, she cringed away.  **

**"I'm sorry," Enzo said.**

**"Didn't you hear me girl?  Get out!"**

**The girl left hurriedly.**

**"You didn't have to do that.  Hasn't she been through enough?"**

**"She's not my concern," Var said, then motioned to the guards and they left Enzo there.**

**Enzo slowly turned to view the room around him but he didn't see anything. The hand carved furniture; the expensive paintings or the thick carpeting meant nothing to him.  He didn't even realize that he had walked towards the door and stood staring at it, although he had no idea what he expected to happen.**

**He began to shake.  His fists clenched, so hard his nails bit into his palms.  He raised them to eye level as his breathing became labored.  His chest tightening with each breath. After everything they had gone through to build and strengthen their relationship; all the animosity and difficulties; the one thing he had hoped for had been viciously ripped away from him.  What was worse, it was as though a piece of himself had deleted as well.  Like the part of his core-com that was somehow inexorably linked to Matrix had been severed – a physical and emotional tie that he wasn't certain he could live without.**

**The stark realization that his brother was gone culminated in an onslaught of bitterness that erupted with a howl of rage and anguish that had his fists slamming against the door, repeatedly as he screamed out curses.  He was hurting himself he knew it, but he didn't care.  And once the flood had run its course through him, Enzo slid down the length of the door and began to weep.**

**"Matrix," Enzo moaned the pain almost too great to bear, "I'm sorry! Oh User, I'm sorry!"**

**AndrAIa – what would happen to her?  How would she survive with out him?  And his children?  Would Star understand that her daddy was never coming home?  E.J. would never know what kind of man his father was.  Enzo would tell him.  He wouldn't let their father's memory fade into nothing.  He'd take care of his niece and nephew.  Enzo realized he owed Matrix that much.  If he had just agreed to join Fortune's crew, Matrix would be alive this second.**

****

**_I only just got him as a brother and now I've lost him again?  Why did I hate him for so long?  We wasted all those hours - and it's my fault!  And I was the one that killed him!_****_  Fortune was right.  My User, I've deleted my brother._**


	7. Subtle Persuasion

**CHAPTER 7**

**SUBTLE PERSUASION**

**Gavin awoke at the sound of the immense door opening ponderously.  He stood, automatically reaching for his sword, then silently cursing when he remembered it wasn't there.**

**It was only Verdana.  The old woman pushed a cart before her and Gavin could just make out several bowls of something that smelled suspiciously like oatmeal.  Gavin hated oatmeal. **

**"Verdana?"**

**"Gavin!"  She said a little too loudly and some of his sleeping men stirred.  "I didn't know you were awake."**

**"Can't get much sleep, considering my position."**

**"I'm so sorry, Gavin," Verdana said.  "I wanted to warn you.  I wanted to tell you that night in the study but --,"**

**"They have all the young men and boys prisoner."**

**"Yes," Verdana sighed and picked up one of the bowls, "Oatmeal."**

**"Ye know I hate that stuff."**

**"Yes," Verdana sighed, "I'm sorry Gavin."**

**Gavin took her hand, "Now don't ye be sorry.  There was nary ye could have done.  If anyone's ta blame, it be I."**

**"You?"**

**"Aye," Gavin shook his head, "Had I not stayed away for so long --,"**

**"How could you have known?" Verdana glanced behind her as the door came open again and a young girl wheeled another cart in.**

**"Why be they getting us up so early?"**

**"They didn't say," Verdana said.  "My guess is their captain will try to press your crew into service with him."**

**"They'll never do it," Gavin said, "But I'll order them to if I have to.  I'll not see any of me crew perish at the hands of the Skull."**

**"Gavin?"**

**Gavin turned at the voice, "Ah, I'm glad yer up lad."**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Feeding time for the zoo animals, lad."**

**"Enzo isn't here, is he?"**

**"He's all right," Verdana nodded to the young girl, "Page saw him, didn't you?"**

**The girl nodded quickly, "He was nice to me."**

**"That's my brother," Matrix smiled slightly.**

**"What happened to you, young man?"  Verdana approached Matrix and motioned to the bandage on his arm.**

**"Had a little altercation with some of the Skull's men," Matrix said.  "I just lost an armband, but they lost some teeth."**

**"Ye might as well get all the crew up, Matrix lad," Gavin said.**

**"All right, Gavin."**

**"Verdana, I need all the information ye can give me about The Skull and his men.  I know ye, lass, ye have much ta tell me."**

**"I'll tell you everything I know Gavin."**

**"Good lass," Gavin said.  "There may be a way out of this cage yet."**

***********

**Later that morning, after the men were fed and anyone with serious wounds were examined Var came again, with two guards accompanying him.  Without preamble he said, "You will come with us now," as he nodded to Matrix.**

**"Where is my brother?"  Matrix demanded.**

**"Safe for now, but he won't be for long if you don't do as your told."**

**"You don't have a deletion wish," Matrix said.  He walked forward.**

**They took Matrix to the study where they had sat talking with Gavin.  The room was stifling and Matrix wondered why anyone would light a fire as warm as it was outside.**

**"Sir, we've brought him as you commanded."**

**There was silence, then a tall shadowed form rose from the chair before the hearth.  And the Red Skull faced the colonel.  Matrix masked his reaction with the ease of his hours of experience.  He remembered immediately what Gavin had told him about the Skull's false charm.  The handsome man that stood before him radiated such charisma, but behind it, Matrix could sense the malevolence.**

**"A pleasure to meet such an exceptional warrior," the Skull held out his hand, "Captain Gates Fortune."**

**Matrix looked at the outstretched hand with disgust, then raised his eyes to glare hatefully at Fortune, "Where is my brother?"**

**"Perfectly safe, and waiting for you," Fortune said.  "He's already agreed to join us."**

**Again, Matrix let nothing show in his face, "He'd never willingly join you."  Matrix's hands fisted, "What did you do to him?"**

**Fortune held his hands out in a gesture of perfect innocence, "I asked him.  I told him of the benefits of joining me and the wealth and power he would realize.  You know the young.  Such things appeal to them."**

**Matrix cocked an eyebrow then burst out laughing, "That is the biggest load of shit I've ever heard."**

**The changes in Fortune's features were barely perceptible, from amiable to dangerous in a nano.  "You don't believe me?"**

**"Hell no," Matrix said.  "Take my word for it, Fortune.  No one knows my brother better than I do."**

**"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you'd like to believe," Fortune said.  He turned away, and lifted a bottle that had been sitting on the table, "Pomegranate juice?"**

**"No."**

**Fortune shrugged and poured himself a glass, "Very rare drink.  Only the best for Gavin and only the best for me.  I want you to join my crew.  I can definitely use you.  The alternative of course is most unpleasant."**

**"Bring it on," Matrix grunted.**

**Fortune looked thoughtfully at him, "I said your brother was fine.  He doesn't have to remain as such.  Have you ever heard a man scream as his skin is being stripped from his links?"**

**"Yes," Matrix grunted.**

**For the first time, Fortune was stunned, "You have?"**

**Matrix smiled evilly, "Yes, I have."**

**Fortune gave him a long assessing look.  Matrix returned it, his mouth curling in a smirk.  _Let him process that for a nano, _the former renegade thought.**

**"Var."**

**"Sir?"**

**"Take him upstairs."**

**"Yes sir."**

**"What?" Matrix said, "Did I make the infamous Red Skull nervous?"**

**"On the contrary," Fortune said, "You've impressed me a great deal.  In fact, our man Fisher is becoming somewhat of a bother as of late.  He has a very unique position which I would much rather have you undertake."**

**"In other words you want me to be your executioner?"**

**"It's a little more than that," Fortune said, "Fisher tends to be very creative in his work but I have a feeling you'll be downright artistic."**

**"I'm not doing anything for you, pixel-brain."**

**"Don't!"  Fortune held up his hand.**

**Matrix had heard Var move and was ready for him, but relaxed at Fortune's words.**

**"I believe I made my position clear," Fortune said, "You join me, or your brother dies a painful death."**

**"You touch him, I'll delete you."**

**"We will be leaving this system as soon as everything is secure," Fortune went on as though Matrix hadn't even spoken.  "Your first duty will be to relieve Fisher of his.  Var take him upstairs.  And I'd suggest you not try anything or the boy will suffer."**

**Matrix shook his head, "Trust me Fortune, you're going to delete very soon.  That's a promise from me." **

**"Yes, yes," Fortune took his seat again, ending the conversation.**

**"Move," Var said.  **

**Matrix allowed himself to be led up the grand staircase.**

**"I would suggest you continue to behave in the proper manner," Var commented as they walked down the carpeted hallway, "A variety of things can happen to the boy.  I'm sure you've seen Fisher's interest in him."**

**Matrix grunted, "You do have a deletion wish don't you?"**

**Var motioned to the door and the guard opened it, "Make yourself comfortable while you can.  You won't be here for long."**

**Matrix stepped inside, "You got that right."  And the door closed behind him.**

*******

**Enzo came awake abruptly as he heard a noise outside of his room.  He practically leapt from the bed and was crouching near the door within a few nanos.  He heard footsteps outside, but they passed by without stopping.  Enzo sighed as he relaxed his stance, then he walked back to the bed sat down and buried his face in his hands.**


	8. Bygones Be Bygones

**CHAPTER 8**

**BYGONES BE BYGONES**

**_"What is your name lad?"_**

****

**_The zero binome drew himself up to his full height – well as tall as a zero binome could, "Mr. Christopher, and I am not a lad, sir."_**

****

**_Gavin laughed, "But yer a scholar, I'll wager, by yer appearance."_**

****

**_"That I am sir."_**

****

**_"Can ye be a warrior as well?"_**

****

**_"I don't like to fight, sir."_**

****

**_Gavin laughed again, "Then I'm sure yer talents can be of use to me."_**

****

**_"I'll not work for you," Mr. Christopher said, "You're no better than the one calling himself the Red Skull."_**

****

**_Gavin tensed, "What do ye know of him?"_**

****

**_"I know he's a foul lout who deletes for pleasure," Mr. Christopher said, "Believe me I know."_**

****

**_"Would ye like vengeance on him?"_**

****

**_"I --," Mr. Christopher hesitated, "I'd like to see him brought to justice."_**

****

**_"I can't promise ye that, Mr. Christopher, but I pursue the Skull as well and if ye join me, we'll chase him to the ends of the net together."_**

****

**_"You're an enemy of the Skull?"_**

****

**_"That I am."_**

****

**_"And if I go with you, will you promise that I can return home?"_**

****

**_"Yes, that ye can.  But someday Mr. Christopher we'll meet again.  When ye compile up, I may have a use for ye after all."_**

****

**_*_**

****

**_"Captain!"  Mr. Christopher cried, "We have the scoundrel!"_**

****

**_"Sir," his newest crewmember, Miss Sally called out, "Sensors indicate this storm is at a severity level to cause a system crash.  We'll have as little as two -- two and a half micro's tops."_**

****

**_Gavin nodded grimly, "We'll not tarry long.  I'll pursue the Skull meself.  If I'm not back in two micro's yea leave without me."_**

****

**_"But Captain --!"_**

****

**_"That's an order Mr. Christopher!"_**

****

**_"Yes, sir."_**

****

**_Gavin ordered his men to lower the lifeboat.  The pirate lord checked his sword and his grandfather's pistol before climbing in.  "Pursue the Skull's ship, but don't nary engage them in battle unless necessary.  There's been enough blood and fighting for one day.  Take on the injured."_**

****

**_"Yes Sir!"_**

****

**_With the tumultuous storm buffeting his tiny craft, the captain of the Saucy Mare made his way down to the surface.  They had pursued the Skull through systems and the net while he terrorized the peaceful systems.  For once, profit had been put aside to halt this menace.  Now Gavin had him cornered.  He knew the Skull wouldn't leave the system without the prize he sought, even with the system crashing down around him._**

****

**_Gavin landed the lifeboat on the outskirts of the small city, which rested atop a cliff overlooking the data sea and made his way through the abandoned streets.  A scan of the system had said all of the inhabitants had escaped but the storm, which even now threatened to tear the system apart, may have given them false readings.  Gavin had ordered a continuous scan.  _**

****

**_He came to the Principal Office and found the door had been blasted open.  Drawing his grandfather's pistol, Gavin stepped into the dim interior and started down the hall.  _**

****

**_The sounds of the storm became muted the farther he journeyed into the interior.  He let his instincts guide him and after a time found his quarry.  _**

****

**_The Skull was so intent on downloading the information from the core-control database, he didn't notice Gavin as he stepped into the room and said, "Fortune!"_**

****

**_The Skull turned his eyes wide.  He had laid his pistol on the console beside him and when he went to reach for it, Gavin fired, knocking the weapon out of his enemy's reach._**

****

**_"So," Fortune raised his hands, "I should have known you'd follow me.  My decoy plan was unsuccessful."_**

****

**_"Leaving yer men to delete is just like ye, Fortune."_**

****

**_"Well, now what shall we do?  We can share in this," he motioned to the console, "With the information in this database the net could be ours.  The ultimate weapon Gavin, think of it."_**

****

**_Gavin pointed his gun to the console and fired again._**

****

**_"No!  You basic --!"_**

****

**_The Skull leapt, just as the console overloaded and exploded in a shower of sparks and white-smoke._**

****

**_"Do you realize what you've done?"_**

****

**_"Aye," Gavin hissed, "I just stopped a filthy scalawag from deleting more innocent people."_**

****

**_"As if you truly care," Gates climbed shakily to his feet, "You're a pirate Gavin.  We should be allies.  Terror and mayhem are our legacy.  You're as profit driven as I am, and yet you cling to this code of honor of yours!"_**

****

**_"Move," Gavin motioned with his pistol, "There are a good deal many people who would like yer skull on a silver disc and I aim to collect.  Yer right about me lovin' a good profit."_**

****

**_As the Skull stepped forward the ground suddenly began to tremble, Gavin's grip on the pistol tightened as the trembling increased.  There was a sound, like a pain-filled groan that filled the hallways.  Somewhere an explosion ripped through metal and stone, Gavin was almost certain of it._**

****

**_Unexpectedly, the ground lurched underneath them and Gavin went down, his pistol wrenched from his grasp.  The Skull half-crawled from the room._**

****

**_"Not on a bet, ye scalawag!"  Gavin, reached for the pistol, his hands closed around it when – _**

****

**_WARNING: SYSTEM CRASH_**

****

**_"By gar," Gavin was up and stumbling from the room.  He caught sight of the Skull, just as he turned a corner to the left.  Gavin didn't hesitate._**

****

**_WARNING: SYSTEM CRASH_**

****

**_The hallway, opened out into a balcony overlooking the data sea.  Under normal circumstances, the view would have been spectacular, but with the black sky, the rumbling ground and the angry foaming waves crashing against the rocks, it was a terrifying._**

****

**_It was there that he cornered the Skull._**

****

**_"No where else ta run ye blackguard!"  Gavin said._**

****

**_"There's always --," Fortune motioned over the balcony with a nod._**

****

**_"Don't be a fool, the system's crashing, we'll both be deleted."_**

****

**_"So be it," Fortune said, "The one consolation is that I'll take you with me."_**

****

**_"Ye can't be serious!"_**

****

**_"You have a choice, Gavin, delete me now, stay here and delete with me, or save yourself."_**

****

**_Gavin holstered his pistol, "Yer comin' with me, one way or the other."_**

****

**_Gavin rushed him, catching Fortune off guard; he shoved him back, slamming Fortune into the stone railing.  Gavin stepped back aimed a blow to Fortune's midsection.  The Skull doubled over._**

****

**_"You call that a hit?"  Fortune taunted._**

****

**_Gavin saw the glint of steel as Fortune drew the knife from his coat.  It was enough warning for Gavin to avoid the slash but it gave Fortune the opportunity to strike back.  Fortune smashed Gavin in the mouth.  The Crimson Binome stumbled back, righted himself, just as Fortune lunged again, the knife aimed for Gavin's eye.  _**

****

**_The binome captain twisted his body around his hand shot out – the hook gleaming even in the darkness.  It ripped through cloth and flesh.  Fortune screamed._**

****

**_The pirate hit the railing hard just as underneath them there was a low moan, which was heard over the sound of the waves and the system voice.  Gavin knew, with sick realization what was about to happen._**

****

**_Stone and metal rained down from above them as the Principal Office began to fragment.  A crack appeared, spearing through the stone, dividing the balcony.  The structure lurched violently and the next sound they heard was of the stone separating.  Gavin turned and leapt for the entrance, his hook grasping onto the edge of the opening.  He managed to twist just a bit and look behind him._**

**_Fortune turned to him and smiled._**

****

**_"Fortune!"  Gavin reached out just as the balcony crumbled.  Fortune seemed suspended in mid-air from a fleeting moment, then he fell back into the darkness and the sea swallowed him._**

****

**_Gavin hung on to what was left of the balcony by his hook and looked down as the sea beckoned to him.  He didn't have the strength to lift himself back through the opening and it wouldn't matter anyway.  The system was in its last deletion throes.  Soon the whole Principal Office would come crashing down._**

****

**_Something glimmered out over the water.  A shining beacon that Gavin thought for a moment was a figment of his imagination.  Then it grew brighter, moving towards him with what could only be described as purpose._**

****

**_"Captain?"_**

****

**_Was he hearing things?  Was that a voice calling him?_**

****

**_"Hold on Captain, we're coming!"_**

****

**_"By the code!"  Gavin cried with a mixture of relief and fury, "Didn't I tell ye ta get off this system and not worry about --,"_**

****

**_Mr. Christopher's smile was illuminated by the light stick he held, "With all due respect, Captain – stow it."_**

****

**_Bulla lifted Gavin into the lifeboat.  "Go now?"_**

****

**_"By all means!"  Gavin nodded at Mr. Christopher, "I knew ye'd be of some use to me someday.  Me thanks to ye, Mr. Christopher."_**

****

**_"You're welcome, captain," Mr., Christopher said, "The Skull?"_**

****

**_"Deleted." _**

****

**_Mr. Christopher smiled, "Then I am at your service, captain."_**

****

**_"Prepare for a grand adventure," Gavin said as they approached the Mare, "But first, let's escape this dying system, shall we?"_**

****

****

**_***_**

****

**Gavin walked stiffly between the two soldiers with Var at his rear.  _So the scurvy dog has the nerve to hole himself up in my private study?  Gavin angrily mused.  The Crimson Binome didn't know what to expect since the man he was going to see was supposed to be deleted.  __How, by gar, did the knave survive that fall?_**

****

**Gavin supposed that was a moot point.  The Skull was alive and Gavin was his prisoner.**

**The door opened to a stiflingly hot room.  Gavin's chair had been turned towards the blazing hearth.  A cart stood next to the chair and on it was several warming pans of food.**

**"I hope yer enjoying yerself, Gates," Gavin said, mildly.  "Cause I plan ta make ye pay."**

**A smooth laugh came from behind the chair, "Ah, Gavin."**

**Fortune lifted himself from the chair.**

**"Yer lookin' like the scurvy dog ye are," Gavin said as his enemy stood before him.**

**"And you're still a pathetic gutless binome," Fortune's eyes grew hard, "Do you want to know why I've done all this?"**

**"Cause yer a greedy blackguard?"**

**"Because I'm tired, Gavin," Fortune said.**

**Gavin immediately recognized Fortune's game, "Don't fall back on that tired 'nice guy' act of yer's Fortune.  It won't work on me."**

**Fortune laughed, "Still the same old Gavin.  It wasn't part of the act, I really am tired."**

**Gavin snorted.**

**Suddenly, Fortune's whole demeanor changed.  His face twisted in a hate-filled sneer, "Did you honestly think I walked away from that fall with a few minor cuts and bruises?"**

**"I'd thought ye'd smashed yer skull open."**

**"I did, basically," Fortune said, "Two hours to recover.  _Two hours of my life gone!  And I've been ill ever since!  And it's your fault!"_**

**"So this is some vendetta, is it?  Yer fight is with me Skull, let's settle it binome to knave."**

**Fortune stepped forward.  If the Red Skull expected the Crimson Binome to flinch or show any fear he was disappointed.**

**"This is more than a vendetta.  I've come to end the game.  I've grown bored with it and want to move on."**

**"Game?"**

**"Ruling your life, Gavin," The Skull turned away from him and approached the table, "I knew when I first took your hand on my old ship that you were going to be – shall we say – my pet project?  I chose to spare your life that day."**

**Fortune took a handful of grapes and began to eat as though he hadn't a care in the net, "Well as I said, I'm tired Gavin.  I want to rest.  So it's time to end the game.  Time to take everything you have and then delete you.  Simple enough."**

**"Umm hmm," Gavin grunted, "And I suppose ye think I'll just lay down and let ye delete me?"**

**"Of course not," Fortune said, "That just wouldn't be you Gavin.  I expect you to fight all the way and I'm going to enjoy watching because in the end, I'll win."**

**He approached Gavin again, "Hell, I've already won."**

**"Have ye now?"  Are ye sure?"  Gavin muttered, darkly.**

**"I have your home and your wealth," Fortune said, "And soon I'll have your crew and ship.  The Matrix boys have already agreed to join me."**

**"By coercion no doubt," Gavin said.**

**"And there's only one possession of yours left for me to take," Fortune said.**

**Gavin tensed, not liking the tone in which Fortune had spoken, "What do ye mean?"**

**Fortune smiled evilly at him, "I hear you've found yourself a wife."**

**At the mention of Maiandra, an unpleasant sensation began to coil tight in the pit of Gavin's stomach.**

**"And I also hear," Fortune went on, "that she is quite a lovely sprite woman, although what she would want with you is an enigma."**

**The feeling intensified as Fortune continued.  Gavin's hands fisted.**

**"Why in all the net would you doom a woman to celibacy?" Fortune said, "you can't pleasure her like a woman should be, not to mention not being able to give her children.  A tragedy, Gavin.  You should be ashamed."**

**"Don't ye worry about me wife," Gavin growled, _"Don't ye even speak of me wife."_**

****

**Fortune, calmly ate another grape, "Don't _you worry about your wife, Gavin.  I'll take very good care of her.  I'll give her what she needs – repeatedly -- and I'm sure she'll enjoy it as much as I will."_**

**The thing that had been building in Gavin's stomach exploded out into a cry of rage as he lunged for Fortune.  Both sprite and binome went down.  Gavin took a handful of Fortune's collar and twisted it, cutting off his air, while the tip of his hook pressed against his enemy's throat.**

**"Ye stay away from my wife, ye sorry dog!  If ye touch her – _if he go near her --!"_**

**Hands took hold of Gavin from behind, dragging him away.  Gavin struggled and kicked out as he cursed.  The mere thought that Fortune would lay a filthy hand on Maiandra – Gavin's rage was white-hot.  A very agonizing deletion awaited Fortune if he dared harm his lovely bride.**

**Var helped Fortune to his feet, "Let me delete him now captain."**

**"No," Fortune said.**

**Gavin continued to struggle as Fortune approached him. **

**"Hit a nerve did I, Gavin?"  Fortune smiled, "Afraid she'll prefer me over you?"**

**"She'd never want a filthy dog like you."**

**Fortune slapped him, and only succeeded in hurting his hand.  **

**Gavin smirked at him; "Ye hit like a girl."**

**"I'm going to enjoy FAQing your wife, Gavin.  Maybe I'll make certain you live long enough to watch."**

**"And maybe," Gavin hissed, "I'll disembowel ye first.  Or she will if ye try anything"**

**"Let him go," Fortune suddenly said.**

**Fortune's abrupt change in attitude had Gavin wary.  _What was the dog up to now?_**

**"Sir --," Var said.**

**"You'll behave won't you Gavin?"  Fortune said, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for the deletion of hundreds of innocent people?"**

**"Nay, I'll do ye no harm, yet, Skull," Gavin muttered, "But know this – ye second is coming."**

**"Walk with me, Gavin," Fortune said, "There's something I want you to see."**

**"When the web freezes over."**

**"That wasn't a request," Fortune said.**

**Gavin stepped aside, "After ye, then."**

**Fortune walked ahead of them and Gavin found himself being marched between the two guards while Var brought up the rear.**

**"Did I mention what a magnificent lodge this is?"  Fortune said, all cordiality once again, "I shall enjoy my retirement in it immensely."**

**Gavin didn't speak, knowing Fortune was only trying to get a rise out of him.  Gavin was led outside into the mid-morning sun.  Around him, the people went about their daily duties under the scrutiny of Fortune's men.**

**Gavin found himself being led beyond the lodge grounds and up the grassy hill towards the shrine.  When they crested the rise, Gavin held back a surprised exclamation.  An immense warship was anchored just offshore, an obsidian monstrosity of metal and steel, with gleaming blood-red energy sails.**

**"I see ye stole yerself a new vessel," Gavin commented in an uninterested voice.**

**"The _Blood Skull_ is mine," Fortune said.  "You'll see her up close soon enough."**

**"Why did ye bring me here?  Just ta show off that tug boat of yours?"**

**Fortune didn't reply immediately, and again, Gavin was wary.**

**"How would you like to delete, Gavin?"**

**The Crimson Binome stared at him in total disbelief, "What?"**

**"You have a choice," Fortune went on, "We could hang you from the nearest yardarm or make you walk the plank.  Or a beheading, would that suit you?"**

**Gavin was too stunned to do more than gape at him.  The dog was discussing his deletion like he would discuss the weather?  And he wanted Gavin to chose how he would be deleted?**

**"Ye are totally and completely random," Gavin whispered.**

**Fortune sighed, "Perhaps."**

**"I'll nary play this game any longer," Gavin said, "Let's settle this Skull, here and now.  Or are ye afraid ta face me, binome to sprite?"**

**"Take him to the ship," Fortune said.**

**"Coward," Gavin said.**

**The blow came from behind him and Gavin bit back a cry as he pitched forward onto the soft earth.**

**"Teach him some respect, then take him to the ship," Fortune said.**

**The second blow caught him on the ribs – a vicious kick aimed at his mid-section.  Gavin could do little more than shield the vulnerable areas of his body as the beating continued and refused to cry out.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Convergence

**CHAPTER 9**

**CONVERGENCE**

**Enzo didn't know why he had been taken back to the study but he had a feeling he wouldn't be pleased by the reason.  For now he sat in the chair across from the one Fortune had sat in earlier and stared moodily into the dying embers in the fireplace.**

**He had to think of a way to delete Fortune.**

**Enzo didn't believe in deleting.  Hated the very thought of it.  But Fortune had to pay for everything he'd done.  Matrix's blood was on Fortune's hands and Enzo would not sleep peacefully again until Fortune was made to pay.**

**As though the man had read his mind, the door opened and Fortune and Var entered the room.  Enzo stood, "Why have I been brought here?"**

**"Show proper respect to your captain," Var hissed.**

**"I'm sorry," Enzo said, sarcastically, "Why have I been brought here, _sir."_**

**"We are about to embark on our journey," Fortune said, "There are a few minors matters to take care of first.  It has been brought to my attention that you refuse to use weapons?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And you defend yourself strictly hand to hand."**

**"Yes," Enzo was suddenly struck with an idea, "I prefer to use logic to resolve a situation and find the best possible course of action.  For example, where exactly are we going, sir?"**

**Fortune motioned to the chair and Enzo sat,  "There is a system famous for its emerald mines.  I'm sure you've heard of it?"**

**"I've been there," Enzo said, "They have quite a security grid.  How do you purpose to get through it?"**

**"The weapons on my ship are formidable as you'll soon see," Fortune said.**

**Enzo shook his head, "There's an easier way."**

**Fortune leaned back in his chair a fixed Enzo with a suspicious glare, "You're being awfully accommodating."**

**Enzo hoped his true feelings didn't show in his face, "You're not giving me much of a choice."**

**"I'm not giving you any choice, boy," Fortune said, "Very well, say on."**

**"With my organizer, I can hack into the security grid and disable it."**

**"Impossible," Var said, "You don't have that skill."**

**Enzo didn't even spare Var a glance, "Have you heard of the mercenary and hacker called the Mouse?"**

**"Yes," Fortune leaned forward, clearly interested, "She's a friend of yours, isn't she?  And of your home system Mainframe?"**

**"A very good friend," Enzo said, "She taught me everything I know.  I've been to the system.  My brother-in-law got me into their security center so I know what type of OS they use.  I can get you through the security grid."**

**Fortune looked at Var, "What say you, old friend?"**

**"I say it wouldn't hurt to let him attempt it," Var said, "If he fails, he will be punished and we'll be no worse off.  If he attempts anything, I'll delete him myself."**

**"Very well, boy, we'll try it your way," Fortune said.  "You had better succeed.  As Var said, the punishment for any failure on my ship is severe."**

**"I won't fail you, _sir."  Enzo said, coldly._**

**"Have some men take him to the ship, Var.  Give him his organizer.  Keep an eye on him.  If he tries anything, you know what to do."**

**"Yes sir," Var motioned to the two guards at the door.**

**Enzo stood.  Perhaps now he could stop Fortune.  Even if it meant destroying Fortune's ship and himself along with it.**

*******

**Var sat down in the chair Enzo had vacated, "I'm sure you are pleased captain that all is going according to plan?"**

**"Very pleased, my friend," Fortune nodded, "You have the situation with the Matrix boys under control?"**

**"Oh yes sir," Var said, "It is a simple matter of using one to coerce the other.  The younger boy will recall how he felt when he thought his brother was dead.  He should be easy to control if the threat that he could lose his brother in reality looms over him.  The same can be done for the older one.  Simply tell him his brother will be in constant peril if he doesn't obey us."**

**"Excellent," Fortune smiled.  "And you didn't hurt Gavin too badly did you?"**

**"No sir," Var said, "The honor of killing your hated enemy is yours."**

**"He's not so much as hated my friend.  I'm merely bored with him now," Fortune said, "But you are correct in saying the honor is mine.  I have always controlled Gavin's life even when he wasn't aware of it, and it is I who will take his life for him."**

*******

**"Gavin?"**

**The Crimson Binome fought his way to wakefulness, using the voice that called to him.  It was familiar, and Gavin concentrated on the sound of it to keep him conscious.**

**"Gavin, can you hear me?"**

**"Aye," Gavin grunted.  He peeled his eyes opened and got a close-up view of Matrix's scowling face.  "Where am I, lad?"**

**"We're on the _Blood Skull_, in the cargo hold," Matrix said, "Lie still.  You've been beaten pretty badly."**

**"I nary have a scratch, lad," Gavin protested although his aching body told him otherwise.**

**"Don't move," Matrix ordered, "Mr. Christopher?  He's awake."**

**Despite Matrix's order, Gavin forced himself up on his elbows.  From what he saw, they were indeed in the cargo hold, in an extra storage room judging by its size.  Boxes were stacked around them, almost to the ceiling.  Some of his crew was present, Christopher, Andrew, Sally, and Bulla.  Where were the rest?**

**"Easy Captain," Christopher knelt beside him, and handed him a cup full of a dark liquid "Drink this."**

**"By gar, where's the rest of me crew?"  Gavin demanded.**

**"We're all prisoners of the Skull," Christopher said,  "The rest of the crew is topside.  I guess The Skull figured we'd be less trouble down here until we left the system."**

**"Then we're still within the system boundaries?"**

**"We are, but not for long," Matrix said, "The Skull plans on sailing in the morning."**

**"Then we have ta get off this ship now --," Gavin grunted as a lance of pain pierced his side.**

**"You're not going anywhere, captain," Christopher said, "You're going to rest and let those wounds heal and drink this!"  Christopher pushed the cup at him.**

**"Yer getting' a little too big fer yer britches, ya know," Gavin took the cup and drank.  It was the foulest tasting thing he'd ever had, but he drank it down.  "Can ye get at some of those boxes?"**

**"All file locked," Matrix said.  "They gave us some blankets and that was it."**

**Gavin hadn't noticed the blanket under him until then,  "I take it we don't have free run of the place?"**

**"No," Matrix said.  "The main cargo hold is right outside that door."**

**Gavin looked to where Matrix nodded.**

**"My guess is this room is to store some very special items.  Things they just can't mix with the regular cargo." Matrix said.  "Wish I had Gun."**

**"Ye might not want ta use Gun," Gavin said.  "Who knows what's in those boxes?"**

**"True," Matrix said, then he gave an almost inaudible sigh, but Gavin heard it loud and clear, "If the Kid were here, he could open those locks in a nano."**

**"Don't ye worry," Gavin thought to place his hand on Matrix's, but decided that might not be too good an idea, "I know ye are worried about the lad, but ye must continue ta believe he's well."**

**"He'd better be," Matrix muttered darkly, "If Fortune hurt him --,"**

**Matrix didn't finish the sentence.**

**"Right now, we have ta figure out a way out of this mess," Gavin said.  **

**Unfortunately, no ideas were forthcoming.  Gavin lay back down again.  He was in greater pain than he let on, but he refused to show it.  He had gotten his crew and his friends into this and somehow, by gar, he was going to get them out.**

*******

**Enzo went over a dozen plans in his mind to escape the two guards that were escorting him to the ship.  They flew low on zip boards over the village.  **

**Not that it mattered.  Either way, Enzo planned on halting the Skull here.  His one regret, of course, was Melissa and the fact that he would never see his birthday wish come true.**

**As they cleared a group of townhouses set close together a sharp crack and the surprised cry of one of the guards suddenly interrupted Enzo's musings.  The young sprite turned in time to see the man drop.**

**"What the --," the second guard began.**

**Enzo's lashed out with his left foot, while balancing precariously on the board with his right.  Before the guard had time to react, Enzo hooked the tip of his boot under the pad connector and yanked the board out from under the startled man.  **

**Enzo descended quickly and approached the man cautiously.  He hadn't fragmented yet, so that was a good sign but by his shallow breathing, he would need medical attention.**

**A quick check of the other man (he had fallen in some garbage cans piled next to a building) proved the same thing.  He needed a doctor.**

**"Enzo!"**

**Enzo turned quickly at the sound of his name, "Kai?"**

**The little girl rushed from the protective covering of a narrow alley.  Enzo scooped her up when she was near and embraced her tightly, "I was so worried about you!"**

**"I ran like you said Enzo," Kai said.**

**"I thought they caught you.  They said they did."  Enzo looked over her shoulder as another figure moved from the alleyway where Kai had been hiding.  It was Luna.**

**"I hid but I got cold when it got dark," Kai said.  "I waited for my knight but he didn't come."**

**"He may just yet, little one," Enzo said.  "Luna?"**

**"Follow me, quickly," she said and moved back into the alley. Enzo followed her.  She motioned to a side door and opened it and slipped inside.  **

**"They've relaxed the watch on us since their ship is about to leave," Luna said.  **

**"Oh no, do they have Gavin?"**

**"I'm not sure," Luna said.  "They took him and your brother away.  We haven't seen or heard anything."**

**Enzo felt a fresh stab of grief. "They probably have Gavin on board.  Fortune has some type of sick obsession with him and – he lowered his eyes – they deleted my brother."**

**Luna inhaled sharply, "Oh Enzo, I'm so sorry"**

**He couldn't lose it again, especially in front of Luna.  Still Enzo couldn't suppress the trembling of rage that went through him, "Fortune will pay for what he did."**

**"Enzo?"  Kai looked up at him, "Did something bad happen to Mr. Matrix?"**

**Enzo looked at Luna, not sure how to answer.**

**"Remember what I told you about how some people go to the Ethernet?"  Luna said, "Well that's where Mr. Matrix went."**

**Kai looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Matrix went away, Enzo."**

**Enzo couldn't speak around the lump in his throat.  He knelt and hugged Kai again.  "Thank you."**

**"We managed to get something.  Wait here," Luna said and she moved further down the hall and stepped through a door.**

**"Where did you go after you ran?"  Enzo asked Kai.**

**"I ran back to the lodge but the bad men scared me," Kai said.  "I found my mommy and me and Aunt Verdana and Page got --,"**

**"Enzo, here," Luna handed him a wrapped bundle.**

**The moment Enzo held it he knew what it was.  **

**"Page managed to get this," she said, "One of Fortune's men took a liking to her and well --,"**

**Enzo looked up sharply, "She didn't have to do that."**

**"I know," Luna said, "She knew.  We also know that it Fortune isn't stopped here, more innocent people will be deleted."**

**Slowly he removed the folds of cloth.  He couldn't stop his own sharp intake of breath as the contents of the package were revealed.**

**Gun.**

**Enzo sighed.  He looked at the weapon for a long time without speaking.  Yet his mind was racing.  Darting to and from various thoughts and tangents.  But one thought was uppermost in his processor, _so this is it.  This is all I have left of him._**

**"Enzo?"  He barely heard Luna speaking to him.**

**_This is what I'll do, Enzo thought.  __This is how Fortune will delete.  To Enzo it was a sign, an omen._**

**With a deep breath he spoke, "Thank you, Luna.  I won't --,"**

**A sharp blow fell on the door behind them.**

**"Open up!"  A muffled voice called, "Open up or we'll break the door down!"**

**"Oh no," Luna said.**

**"Is there another way out?"**

**"The front."**

**They probably have it guarded to, is there someplace you can hide in here?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Do something for me," Enzo handed her Gun, "Take Gun somewhere and hide it."**

**"But where?"**

**Enzo thought quickly, "The Shrine."  He may not be able to retrieve Gun but he'd be damned if Fortune got his hands on his brother's weapon.  "Stay here until they leave, I'll go out."**

**"But Enzo --,"**

**Several blows landed on the door.**

**"There's no time to argue, go now!"**

**"Thank you Enzo."  **

**"Be careful Enzo," Kai called as they disappeared down the hall.**

**Enzo turned as the door was forced open and several of Fortune's men rushed in.**

**"Don't move!"  The first one, a sprite male and obviously the leader warned him.**

**Enzo put his hands up. "I surrender."**

**"Good choice, who else is here?  A woman and a girl were seen."**

**"They're gone.  They escaped."**

**"See if someone went out the front way," the leader ordered one of his men.  "You're going to be in big trouble when we take you to Var."**

**Enzo was marched outside.  The second man approached the leader.  "No one came out the front."**

**"Search the house."**

**A half a micro later the man reported back, "We found no one sir."**

**The leader nodded, "Take him to the ship."**

**Grateful that Luna and Kai were undiscovered, Enzo offered no resistance as he was shackled.**

*******

**The _Blood Skull was as immense a warship as Enzo had ever seen.  Two sprites and two binomes now escorted him there.  He couldn't help but stare at the vessel in fascination.  Then a whole knew frame of mind kicked in as he began to mentally theorize on the ship's power and weapons capabilities.  Fortune had said their weapons were formidable.  How could he use that to his advantage?_**

**As they came within shouting distance, Enzo could see the men preparing the _Blood Skull for their voyage in the morning.  He would just have to wait for his chance.  As they touched down on deck, Var approached them immediately._**

**"Sir!"  The leader stepped forward and saluted then began to speak quietly to the second in command.**

**For the first time, as he stood there, Enzo felt the first stirrings of apprehension.**

**Var moved around the leader and approached him, "So you made an unsuccessful escape attempt?"**

**"Yes," Enzo said.**

**Var regarded him mildly for a nano, then drew back his hand and struck Enzo across the temple.  Enzo grunted as he hit the deck hard.  The men started laughing and jeering.  Enzo looked up at Var, knowing his defiance showed on his face and at the same time knowing it didn't matter.**

**"You'll get worse next time, boy," Var said.  "Remember your place here and remember what could happen if you disobey."**

**"Yes sir," Enzo said without a hint of respect.**

**Var grabbed him up and twisted his collar cutting off his air.  Enzo struggled in his grip.**

**"You will respect me is that clear?"**

**He shoved him back. Enzo stumbled but didn't fall.  His body was seized in a momentary fit of coughing.  He breathed deeply for several nanos, "Yes, sir."  He managed to modify his voice.  Now wasn't the time to go against Var.**

**"Put him in the room with the others," Var said.**

**_Others?  Enzo didn't dare ask as he was led below.  He figured it was Gavin and his crew.  Did Gavin know Matrix was deleted?_**

**As he was led through the empty halls below, Enzo took in everything he saw.  When they approached the immense double doors to what he surmised was the cargo bay.  Enzo also took note of the code his guard input into the keypad.**

**It was the cargo hold.  The cavernous room was stacked to the ceiling with boxes, and crates and burlap wrapped sacks, all file-locked.  No problem.  He still had his organizer.**

**As they led him past o row of large crates, something to his left caught his attention.  Enzo halted and turned to stare in horror.  File locked in stasis chambers; their faces grotesque caricatures of surprise and agony were the young men, boys and women of the village.  For a nano, he was frozen himself, unable to tear his eyes away.  It wasn't until one of the men shoved him from behind that Enzo regained his mobility.  Still the image of the poor villagers remained in his mind.**

**He was led down a shorter hall to a smaller set of double doors and again, Enzo took note of the number.**

**"This will be your new home until we leave the system," the guard commented, "Then you'll be put to work.  No lazing about on this ship, eh?"**

**The two men laughed as though what had been said was outrageously funny.  The door opened and Enzo was shoved inside so unexpectedly, he fell to his knees.**

**"Enjoy yourself!" the guard taunted and the door closed behind him.**

**"Enzo!"**

**Enzo looked up from his kneeling position as Mr. Christopher, Miss Sally, Bulla, and Mr. Andrew suddenly surrounded him.  Bulla helped him up in one swift motion and caught him in a link-crushing hug.  "Enzo safe!"**

**But Enzo barely heard her.  He was looking with wide-eyed disbelief over her shoulder at the brawny sprite that was striding towards him.  A sprite that he thought he would never see again.**

**Matrix.**

**Suddenly no one and nothing else mattered.  People were speaking to him and it came to him like muted background noise.  He barely noticed that Bulla released him from her embrace.  Or that the others had gone silent as they saw the look of pure astonishment that he knew had to be on his face. **

**"Enzo?"  Matrix's voice cut through the fog that had invaded Enzo's processor, "Are you all right?"**

**Enzo didn't speak.  He couldn't.  He was frozen, as though file-locked in stasis like the villagers.  Turmoil gripped him as his emotions went from one extreme to another.  One nano he was filled with relief, the next blinding rage. Enzo's hands fisted.  He began to shake.  The myriad of feelings culminated in the center of his being building to the inevitable explosion.  And when his gathered emotions burst forth it was with the one that most prevailed.**

**"Enzo?"  Matrix repeated, worry creeping into his voice.**

**"You --," Enzo began, "You – _you jerk!  You big basic jerk!"_**

****

**"What?"  **

**"I can't believe you did this to me!"  Enzo yelled, "Do you realize what put me through?"**

**"Enzo what are you --?"**

**Matrix never got the chance to finish.  Enzo strode over to him. "I should pound you into the nearest bulkhead!"**

**Matrix somehow managed to look shocked and confused all at once.  Enzo stood staring at him, his emotions continued to run rampant through his system.  Then as suddenly as it had claimed him, his fury vanished, leaving only a sense of relief so profound, it brought tears to his eyes.  **

**"Oh User," Enzo seldom displayed strong emotions around Matrix.  If anything, he held back, only so his brother wouldn't look at him like he was a weak little sprite.  But now, there was little he could do to stop himself from taking his brother in a fierce embrace.  A sob escaped from his throat and the hot rush of tears came.**

**"E-enzo?"  Now Matrix was thoroughly confused.**

**Enzo cried, embarrassed beyond belief, but at the same time, not caring.  He tightened his embrace around his brother's broad shoulders, clinging to him like a lifeline, greedily hoarding the strength and warmth that Matrix exuded and thanking the User for this second chance.**

**"Enzo," Matrix's voice took on a dangerous tone, "What happened?  What did they do to you?"**

**Enzo actually chuckled.  _He thinks they hurt me, he mused.  Well they had, more thoroughly than if they had taken a whip to him.  He felt the fury returning as he realized why they had told him his brother was dead.  To break him.  And now that Enzo knew Matrix was alive, they would use that to their advantage as well._**

**_But I won't let them, Enzo swore to himself.  __I won't lose my brother again._**

**"Enzo," Matrix unexpectedly returned the embrace.  The uncharacteristic show of tenderness brought fresh tears to Enzo's eyes.  "Whatever it is, I'll make it right, I promise."**

**"Shut up," Enzo said, "Stop treating me like a little sprite.  Do you know how pissed I am at you right now?"**

**"It would help to know why you're pissed at me," Matrix said.**

**Enzo drew away from him and violently, wiped the tears from his eyes.  He was disgusted with himself for so totally losing it in front of Matrix, but it had been impossible for him not to.  From the moment Fortune had told him they had deleted Matrix, a part of him had been living in safe mode.  Only a portion of his system had been functioning and little else.**

**"Matrix, lad?"  Gavin's voice seemed to surprise everyone.  Enzo was shocked to see the condition of the captain with the many bruises and cuts on his face and torso.  "What's going on?"**

**"I'm not sure, yet," Matrix looked back at him.  "Enzo?"**

**Enzo shook his head not trusting himself to speak.  His hands gripped Matrix's shoulders.  His head bowed, Enzo muttered, "User, I'm so glad to see you."**

**"Enzo look at me," Matrix said.**

**He couldn't.  If he did, he just knew he'd break down again.**

**"Enzo!"**

**Enzo took a deep breath, gathering his strength.  He looked into Matrix's eyes.**

**"Tell me."**

**It was then that Enzo noticed the bandage on Matrix's arm, "What's that?"**

**"That?  Oh I had a little altercation with some of Fortune's men."**

**"So that's how they did it."**

**"Did what?"**

**Again, his emotions threatened to overtake him.  He laid his forehead against Matrix's, not wanting yet to break contact, "They – they told me you were dead.  That they tortured and deleted you."**

**"What?"  Matrix said.  **

**"Who told ye that, lad?"  Gavin said in a quiet voice.**

**"Fortune," Enzo looked at Gavin, "My User Gavin, what did they do to you?"**

**"Never you mind," Gavin said.**

**"You're in pain, I can tell.  You should be resting."**

**"I'm fine lad, listen," Gavin said, "Ye must never believe a word that Fortune tells ye, understand?  He is a liar and a manipulator and the worst type of slime."**

**"Don't I know it," Enzo said.**

**"Captain, you must rest," Mr. Christopher said.**

**"Aye, yer right lad, let's give the brothers a nano shall we?"**

**The captain's message was clear.  Mr. Christopher helped him and the crew moved to the other side of the room.**

**Enzo looked back at Matrix, managing to muster up a little more of his anger, "Don't you _ever do this to me again.  Do you understand?"_**

**"I'm sorry," Matrix said.**

**"User," Enzo embraced him again,  "You big ugly green guy."**

**Matrix chuckled.**

*******

**He had been thinking about Enzo, wondering if he was safe and planning a dozens ways to delete Fortune if he so much as hurt as hair on the Kid's head.  **

**Matrix sat against the wall and watched while the captain slept fitfully.  He knew Gavin was in greater pain than he let on.  But the fleet captain was a tough old salt and wouldn't let anything like a beating stop him.  Matrix admired Gavin a great deal.  **

**He ignored the others basically.  Mr. Christopher was making a log entry and the rest were either exercising, or mock sword fighting, in preparation for when they'd make their escape attempt.  And they would, not doubt about it.**

**Matrix dozed for a nano, but was brought abruptly awake by the sound of the door opening.  He was on his feet instantly and the rest of the crew took defensive positions around the door.**

**Then it opened and Enzo of all people was shoved into the room.**

**Relief like he hadn't felt in a long time rushed through him.  He didn't realize until that moment how worried he had been.**

**"Enzo, are you all right?"**

**The look on his brother's face – a mixture of relief and anger confused him.  When Enzo didn't speak immediately Matrix was wary.**

**"Enzo?" **

**"You --," he could see Enzo trembling, "You – _you jerk!  You big basic jerk!"_**

****

**"What?"  Enzo's reaction left him stunned.  Now what could he have possibly done to make the Kid so angry?  When Enzo embraced him, Matrix had instinctively stiffened.  He wasn't used to displays of emotion like this and he knew Enzo tended to think along those lines as well.  Whatever had happened to the Kid must have been bad.  The thought that someone had hurt him had Matrix's own anger stirring.**

**"Enzo," Matrix's muttered barely keeping his anger in check, "What happened?  What did they do to you?"**

**Enzo laughed.  It confused Matrix even more.  Then he was crying again. **

**Matrix had never been one to believe in all that mystical hocus-pocus, not that is, until Daemon invaded his mind.  Over the years, he had maintained a 'healthy respect' of the unknown.  Somehow, standing there, so close to Enzo, he could sense the myriad of confused emotions coursing through his brother.  Pain, anguish, grief, and now relief, which was the strangest of all.**

**What it culminated to be was that his brother was in pain.  And those who had caused that pain would pay.  But for now, Enzo needed him.  Matrix knew this on an almost primal level.  Had it not been for that, Matrix would have never done what he did, especially not in front of Gavin and the SMII's crew.  But the former renegade didn't care what they thought.  Carefully, he returned the embrace, as he mentally willed his strength into Enzo.**

**"Enzo," Matrix said,  "Whatever it is, I'll make it right, I promise."**

**"Shut up," Enzo replied, "Stop treating me like a little sprite.  Do you know how pissed I am at you right now?"**

**Matrix sighed.  They had the same code and Matrix was sure he'd never figure his brother's motives out.  **

**"They – they told me you were dead.  That they tortured and deleted you."**

**"What?"  Matrix felt his ire rise.  So that was their game. Trying to break Enzo with the knowledge of his supposed deletion.  But didn't they realize that now that Enzo knew he was alive, they no longer had a hold on him? Even as he asked that he knew the answer.  Of course they knew, and judging by Enzo's reaction, they probably figured Enzo wouldn't want to risk losing him again.**

**"User," Enzo said, "You big ugly green guy."  **

**Matrix couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, "Better?"**

**"I told you to stop that," Enzo said.  A pause and then, "Yeah, lots better."**

**Matrix draped a brotherly arm around his shoulder and they walked to where Gavin was on his blanket.**

**"Yeah all right, lad?  The Skull didn't hurt ye?"**

**"Not physically," Enzo said.  "He plans on raiding System."**

**"We have to stop him," Matrix said.**

**"Did you all see?"  Enzo said, "The villagers?  They have the men and boys file locked in stasis chambers."**

**"If you had your organizer --," Matrix began.**

**"I do have my organizer," Enzo said.**

**Matrix smiled fully and clapped him on the back, "All right, Kid!"**

**"Can ye get us out of this room?"  Gavin asked.**

**"I could, but it would do little good," Enzo said.  "The majority of the Skull's crew is topside, but – Matrix, I have – or had – Gun."**

**Matrix listened intently to Enzo's explanation of obtaining Gun.**

**"We were anchored about a kilometer offshore when I was on deck.  Can you summon Gun from here?"**

**Matrix shook his head, it would be rough, "That's pushing it, but I think I can."**

**"But what good would it do?"  Gavin said, "The scurvy dogs still outnumber us and they'd know we be plannin' something' if Matrix called his weapon to him."**

**Matrix began to pace, his mind racing, "What we need is a distraction."**

**"That shouldn't be to hard ta arrange, Matrix lad," Gavin said, "The Skull plans on deleting me in grand fashion, will that be distraction enough?"**

**"More than enough," Matrix said, "I'll watch your back Gavin."**

**"That still doesn't solve the problem of us being outnumbered," Enzo said, "If only --,"**

**"What, Kid?"  Matrix frowned at the look on his face.  **

**Enzo seemed to zone out for a nano.  Then he whispered, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."**

**"You've got a plan, don't you?"  Matrix grinned at him.**

**"I might," Enzo said, "It will take some split nano timing and I'll need you to cover me, big brother."**

**"You and Gavin?"  Matrix continued to grin, "Yeah, I think I can handle that."**

**"Let me do some calculations first," Enzo said, "And I'll let you know."**

**Matrix nodded, "So we have a plan.  To coin a phrase from Dot, all we can do now is wait."**

*******

**In a shadowed corner of the room, Princess Bulla had made up a 'bed' for Enzo.  The young sprite didn't protest as the giantess pointed to it and told him succinctly, "Downtime."**

**Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't sleep.  Calculations and computations continued to run races through his neural net.  So he lay there in the semi-quiet and the shadows.  Well not completely quiet, for Matrix was moving restlessly around the room.  Enzo closed his eyes and focused on the sound, memorizing once again, his brother's familiar tread.  If he concentrated hard enough sometimes, Enzo could sense the turmoil within Matrix.  It was a feeling he shared, like their code.**

**After a time, Matrix settled.  The moment quiet descended upon the room an uncomfortable sensation welled in Enzo's chest.  He bolted upright, frantically searching until he spotted Matrix settled in a far corner.  His eyes were closed but somehow, Enzo knew he was awake.**

**"Matrix --," Enzo whispered.  Crash it all what was this feeling?  Why couldn't he just lie down and rest?**

**Because if you close your eyes, he'll go away and you'll never see him again.**

**Disgusted with the childish feelings, Enzo lay roughly back down again, with his arms behind his head and willed himself to sleep.  And was up again a few nanos later.**

**"What's wrong, Enzo?"**

**Matrix didn't open his eyes but Enzo sensed he was aware of everything around him.  Enzo also noticed that Matrix hadn't called him, 'Kid'.**

**"Nothing."**

**"You sure?"  The colonel opened his eyes.**

**"Yeah."**

**Matrix ponderously got to his feet.  He stretched, then walked over to Enzo's corner and went down on his haunches, "Talk to me."**

**"I – it's nothing, really I'm just restless that's all."**

**Matrix regarded him mildly for a nano and Enzo had the acute sense that Matrix could see right through him.  "Okay."**

**He rose and turned.**

**Involuntarily, Enzo reached out his hand towards him, "Wait --,"**

**Matrix turned back, again seeming to look deep into Enzo's core-com.  His brother's regard brought a flush of embarrassment to his cheeks.  Slowly, Enzo withdrew his hand, turning away from Matrix's steady gaze.**

**When he heard Matrix move again Enzo looked as the former renegade sat down beside him, his back against the wall.**

**"I know you're trying to sleep," Matrix said, "But I need for you to tell me everything that happened while you were with Fortune.  It may be beneficial in some way."**

**He understands****, Enzo thought, not quite sure how to deal with it.  He had asked Matrix not to treat him like a little sprite but at that moment he felt like one.  One afraid of the dark and the random notion that if he let his brother out of his sight, he'd disappear and it would be real this time.  But he would never let Matrix know that and he realized he didn't have to.  Matrix understood.**

**So Enzo sat up, and drawing his knees up to his chest he told Matrix everything that had occurred.**

**"I figure they'll try and use us against each other," Matrix said.**

**"Agreed," Enzo said, "They know I won't want to lose you again.  They figure after what I've been through, even the threat of you're being hurt would keep me subdued."**

**Matrix nodded, "They said they would hurt you if I didn't obey them.  Well, at least they don't have as much a hold over you as they do me.  This way you can put your plan into --,"**

**"Wait a nano," Enzo interrupted, "What do you mean they don't have as much of a hold over me?"**

**Matrix looked taken aback, "Well Kid, I mean, if they threaten to hurt me to get you to do what they want, don't do it.  I don't want you getting hurt and I can probably take it better --,"**

**"And I can't?"  Enzo demanded loudly, then worked to modify his voice when some of the crew stirred.  One nano he was worrying about the big ugly green guy, then the next, Matrix was pissing him off to the net, "So you ****still**** think I'm a weak little sprite!"**

**"That's not what I'm saying at all!"  Matrix had to modify his own tone, "Geez, Kid, what do you want from me?  You complain that I don't care about you and when I try to show you that I do --,"**

**He left the sentence unfinished and for the second time that night, Enzo felt his anger drain away.  "I know you care, Matrix."  Enzo reached out and grasped his shoulder, "But please, don't make me a liability."**

**Matrix sighed heavily, "I promised Dot and Bob."**

**"I know," Enzo managed a wan smile, "Would it help if I said I'll be careful?"**

**"No," Matrix leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, "Try and get some downtime."**

**"Okay," Enzo didn't mind the command.  Matrix made no indication that he was going anywhere and for that Enzo was grateful.**

***********

**Matrix was awake a long time after Enzo drifted off.  Then he took a few nanos to merely look at his younger brother.**

**He was still in a mild shock over what had happened.  Enzo's reaction to seeing him alive again weighed heavily on his processor.  The raw emotion had hit him deep into his core-com.  The scope of it had surprised him.  Matrix would never have expected Enzo to react the way he did.  **

**He really cares about you.******

**Matrix smiled slightly to himself, then just as easily, it slipped into a frown.**

**Tomorrow they would face the Skull and his men and despite Enzo's words, Matrix would take care of him.  **


	10. Face Off

**CHAPTER 10**

**FACE OFF**

**The Crimson Binome was calm.**

**Not to say that he hadn't gone from one emotional extreme to the other.  He had worried about his crew as he lay there watching them sleep.  He had worried about the Enzo's as he listened to their conversation.  He hadn't had much of a choice in the matter but he had a feeling, by Matrix's tone that he would indeed look after Enzo.**

**He had spoken to his crew briefly, telling them to obey the Skull if by chance their first escape attempt failed.  They had protested, vehemently, but Gavin had allowed no argument.  He didn't want to see any of his crew deleted.  He told them to wait for the right time before seeking vengeance and to listen to Matrix if they needed guidance.**

**He had only one regret.  Maiandra.  His lovely bride.  He'd never see her again.  He did know that if the Skull tried to touch her, the scurvy dog would be singing soprano for the rest of his processing.  Gavin allowed himself a grim smile.  He wished he could be there to see it.**

**Gavin managed to sleep for a little while.**

**They came from him at dawn, which was what he expected.  Before they took him away, he muttered to Matrix, "I'll give ye a sign."**

**Gavin was marched ahead of his men, between two of the Skull's men and climbed the steps topside into the morning sun.  He squinted his eye against the sudden light.  Despite the discomfort he was still suffering from his injuries, he moved forward.**

**Gathered near the starboard rail were the crews of both the _Mare_ and the _Skull_.  When Gavin had stepped on deck, a drummer began to play a somber beat.**

**"My ye do have a flare for melodrama don't ye, Gates?"  Gavin muttered to himself.**

**Fortune stood near the railing where the gap opened up for the plank.  Var stood a little off to his right.  The Matrix's and Gavin's crew were shuffled off to join his men where they stood in a tight knot.  Gavin was marched to stand before Var.**

**"So it be walking the plank for me, eh, Gates?  Nothing like the classics."**

**"I've enjoyed our game, Gavin," Fortune said, as though Gavin hadn't spoken. "But now it's time to end it.  Your death will be the closing of the final log.  I'll be able to enjoy the fruits of my labor."**

**Fortune nodded to Var, who motioned to the two guards.  They drew their swords.**

**"There be no need for that," Gavin said.  The Crimson Binome walked forward.**

**"Any last words Gavin?"  Fortune said.**

**"Aye," Gavin said, "Treat me crew well and they will serve ye well."**

**"They will obey or be deleted," Var said.**

**"Then ye will loose the finest crew in the net," Gavin said, then to his crew he said, "Obey the Skull as ye would me, me fine matey's.  Our time will come."**

**His crew cheered, shouting out their support and admiration of him and their hate and loathing of Fortune.  Gavin nodded his appreciation.  He turned to Fortune and was satisfied to see the man sweating.  **

**Var stepped forward, "Quiet!"**

**It did little good.  The men continued on, until Gavin nodded.  Only then did they cease.**

**"Are you quite finished?"  Fortune hissed.**

**"One last thing," Gavin smiled.  "Ye are a coward Gates Fortune."**

**Var made a menacing movement towards Gavin, "How dare you?"**

**"No, Var, let him speak," Fortune seemed to regain some of his smugness, "He's about to die anyway.  It may be amusing to hear."**

**"I say ye are a coward," Gavin said, "Because ye don't have the circuits ta face me in a fair fight.  Put a sword in me hand and I'd carve ye up like a Christmas goose.  I tell these men gathered here this second that ye fear me.  Yer captain fears an old binome like me."**

**"Is that what you think, you pathetic, gutless binome?"  Fortune's hands fisted, "I could delete you slowly and painfully if I were inclined to do so."**

**"Then why don't ye?  Why don't ye fight me like a real sprite?  Because if ye don't, when yer men look at ye, they'll remember me words and ponder them second by second until they rise against ye."  Gavin smirked at him, twisting the knife, he said, "So prove ye are not frightened of me.  Fight me – or look a coward."**

**Even as he spoke the last word, there was already a discontented muttering through the men gathered.  Gavin knew his plan had worked.  Fortune knew it to.  If Fortune backed down, he'd be dead within two minutes.**

**"I certainly don't need to prove my fighting skill to you or anyone, Gavin," Fortune smiled stiffly, "However, I find it necessary to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off your face."**

**Gavin nodded to Fortune then turned and looked at Matrix, "Protect me crew," Gavin said.**

**Matrix nodded his understanding.**

**"Release him," Fortune growled, "Bring him a sword."**

**Gavin's shackles were removed.  One of Fortune's crew brought him a cutlass.**

**"Just ye and I, Gates.  None of yer men are ta get into the middle of this.  And neither will mine."**

**"Agreed," Fortune said.  "Take a moment to prepare yourself."**

**Gavin tested the sword.  Making certain it was correctly balanced and made of good steel.  The blade was honed to perfection.  Then he took a moment to study Fortune.  **

**Gavin well remembered Fortune's fighting style.  The problem was when a binome fought a sprite; there was always the problem of body makeup.  As much as Gavin hated to admit it, sprites tended have a much broader range of movement than binomes did.   Not that a binome couldn't beat a sprite, it was just that the binome had to be especially skilled.  And Gavin knew overconfidence would be his downfall.**

**But he _was better than Fortune.  For his friends and crew and especially for Maiandra, he had to be._**

**"Are you ready, Gavin?"**

**"I be ready, scurvy dog!"  Gavin went into a fighting stance.**

**A very different kind of murmuring began amidst the gathered men.  Bets were taken odds against Gavin.  _Now why didn't I think of that?  Gavin smiled inwardly.__  Could have turned a tidy profit bettin' against Fortune._**

****

**The two opponents circled each other.  The air was filled with the raucous cries of the gathered men and the scent of brine but neither man noticed.  Each was intently focused on the other.**

**Fortune struck first, lunging at Gavin and the old binome barely had a changed to parry the downward swing.  The first sound of metal on metal increased the noises of bloodlust from the spectators.**

**Fortune drove him back, relentless in his quest to destroy him.  Gavin, parried, blocked, and searched desperately for an opening.  It was almost impossible, without depth perception, to gauge how the Skull might move.  **

**He had to concentrate.  He had to block out the sounds of the men screaming, the sounds of the mournful gulls crying and even the waves against the side of the ship.**

**There!  The opening came, when Gates, becoming too assured of his victory, lowered his sword for a brief instance when he could no longer hold it in his sweaty grasp.  Gavin lunged, Gates blocked and Gavin's blade slid along Gates'.  It wasn't the score Gavin wanted but the side of his blade sliced over flesh, not enough to seriously injure Gates, but it gave Gavin first blood.**

**"You miserable binome!"  Gates' rage flared and Gavin smiled.  **

**"Now, I'll have ye." Gavin muttered as Gates went for him in a blood-incensed lunge.  Gavin brought his sword up, blocked the second downward swing and slashed out with his hook.  His reach fell short and Gates used the forward momentum to push Gavin down, his sword flew from his grasp.**

**Gavin grabbed onto Gate's wrist, knowing what it would mean if his opponent got his sword hand free.  The two were struggling, wrestling on the hard deck.  For one nano, Gavin's body makeup was an advantage.  He twisted Gate's wrist hard and managed to throw him off.  Gavin crawled for his sword, his hand closing around it as Gates came for him again.  On his back, Gavin raised his sword, blocking Gate's merciless downward swings.**

**The Red Skull was taken by battle-lust.  His eyes blazed with madness and sweat ran in rivulets down his face.  Gavin saw this and knew he had to use Gate's anger against him.  On another downward swing, Gavin executed a clumsy roll (almost impossible because of his blasted shape) came up as Gates turned, but the Crimson Binome wasn't fast enough.  Gates plunged his sword into Gavin's shoulder.**

**The Crimson Binome gave a harsh cry of pain and his own battle rage flared.  With every ounce of will he possessed, Gavin wrenched his body back and the blade slid out.**

**Gates laughed manically, "I have you now, Gavin, will you surrender to me?"**

**"When the web freeze's over, ye scurvy dog!"**

**Gates, screamed in fury and went for him again, Gavin twisted out of the way, reached out with his hook and snagged it on the back of Fortune's belt.**

**Fortune's momentum almost dragged Gavin with him, but the Crimson Binome held his ground.  He pulled Gates back then dropped, pulling the sprite down with him, using his own weight as leverage.  Gates hit the deck hard. Gavin could hear the air rushing from his opponent's lungs.  Gavin was up and was on Gates before the man could move.  One foot planted on his enemy's throat.  **

**Gavin raised his hooked hand, "Declare me the victor, or delete."**

**"Never!"  Gates cried, "Var, delete him!"**

**Gavin looked up and saw Var step forward and raise his laser.**

**"Cheating dog!"  Gavin yelled.**

**Around him, the men went into a violent frenzy.  Then Matrix was there, throwing himself between Gavin and Var.  He raised his hands.**

**"Don't!"  Matrix cried.**

**"Shoot them both!"  Fortune gave the strangled order.**

**But Var didn't obey.  Gavin saw his dive to the right and there was an explosion of fire.  **

**Gavin smiled with grim satisfaction as Matrix turned, Gun in hand.**

**Gavin felt the tug on his leg too late, as Fortune twisted, throwing Gavin off.  Fortune was on his feet, the look of pure random fury in his eyes, "Delete them!  Delete them all!"**

**All hell broke loose.**

**Fortune's men took up arms.  Gavin saw his own crew grossly outnumbered, unless a miracle happened.  They were all deleted.**

**Then a new sound came.**

**Cries of rebellion filled the air and the sound of dozens of rushing feet from the hold drew the attention of all on deck.  Men came pouring from the opening armed and ready for battle.  Women followed, their arms full of weapons.  The hunters from the isle.**

**"No!"  Gates turned to him. Gavin raised his sword.**

**"Another time, Crimson, Binome!"  Gates smiled and turned and ran.    
  
**

**"Coward!"  Gavin cried and was in hot pursuit.**

*******

**Matrix watched as Gavin did battle with his hated enemy.  **

**"Come on, Gavin, you can beat this sorry son of a null!"  Matrix yelled.**

**Everyone was so busy concentrating on the fight, no one saw Enzo slip away, no one that is, except Matrix.  Matrix hoped whatever the Kid planned that it was good or else they were all dead.**

**Gavin drew first blood and his men cheered in response.  Matrix could see that enraged Gates.  To take first blood was proof of who was the better fighter.  Now with Gates' anger stoked, he gave Gavin an even greater chance at victory.  Matrix watched and could see the mental calculating Gavin was doing.**

**For a time, the men fought, and Matrix could see they paid little heed to what went on around them.  Gavin dodged and parried and although Gates drove him back, Matrix could see the determination on Gavin's face.**

**Then Gates made a poorly executed move and Gavin had him.  Down, with Gavin's booted foot on his throat, Gates revealed what a true coward he was.**

**"Var, delete him!"**

**Matrix knew they'd never get another chance.  He broke through the line of Gates' men and threw himself between Var and Gavin, "Don't!"**

**Var hesitated, knowing how much his captain wanted Matrix alive.**

**Matrix closed his eyes and concentrated.  No one heard the imperceptible whirring of his mechanical eye.  Even from the distance, he could sense his weapon, and with a single word he called her to him.**

**"Shoot them both!"  Gates screamed.**

**Gun came to him, the cool familiar metal molding perfectly to his grip.  Var jumped a nano before Matrix fired.**

**All hell broke loose.**

*******

**Enzo watched with growing apprehension as the battle continued and the bloodlust cries of the men increased.  No one was paying any attention to him.  Enzo moved back through the crowd.  The men surged around him, trying to get a better look at the fight.  Bets were being taken, odds shouted out.  Enzo used all the techniques of stealth learned under Mouse's tutelage and slipped away from the scene, into the hold below.**

**He wasted no time in dashing for the cargo hold; his organizer was out even before he hit the bottom step. He ignored the many shadowed corridors, knowing that was an unsafe practice but he had little time.  The door was open in under a nano.  He smiled.  A new record, Mouse would be proud.  Enzo dashed for the first containment chambers.  This was a little more difficult.  The chambers were calibrated differently for each prisoner.  Enzo had to make the proper adjustments according to the generic coding of each person and how it was input into the machine before he could free them.  If his calculations were off, the person could delete.**

**"Well Enzo," he said aloud, "You wanted to be a scientist."  The young sprite knelt and began to work.  It was an agonizingly slow process as he hacked into the control panel of each chamber.  The first opened, the stasis field dissolved and the young sprite man tumbled to the floor.**

**"What happened?"  He asked, barely coherent.**

**"Can you stand?  Gavin is in trouble."**

**It was all he needed to say.**

**"Can you free the others?"  The man asked.  **

**"Yes," Enzo said, "I'm going to open the weapons trunks, gather what you can while I work."**

**"You got it – um sir – who are you?"**

**Enzo smiled, "A friend, now get to those crates."**

**Enzo freed the remaining villagers.  All he needed to say was Gavin needed help and he had their attention instantly.  At first the men tried to make the women stay below, but they refused.  Gathering as many weapons as they could carry, Enzo led them all topside.**

**On deck all hell had broken loose.**

*******

**"Fortune!"  Gavin saw his hated enemy as he made a run for below decks, only to be stopped by the waves of furious men coming through the entrance.  As Gavin started forward, Var stepped into his path.**

**"You have caused my captain enough grief," Var raised his laser.**

**Then Matrix was there, his fist lashed out, catching Var on the jaw.  **

**"Go, I've got him!"  Matrix called.**

**But it wasn't that simple.  Gavin had to fight his way through the melee, careful not to injure one of his own people.  He met with challenge and was forced to once again do battle.  It was difficult.  He was tired, his shoulder was on fire, and he had to watch from all sides to avoid injury.**

**He saw Gates slip through the door and to his horror Enzo pursued him. **

**"Enzo, lad, no!"  Gavin cried. He had to get to the boy before it was too late.**

*******

**Matrix holstered Gun when the men had poured up on deck, not wanting anyone to accidentally get caught in the crossfire.  A lost sword lay a few feet from him and Matrix made a desperate dive for it.  His fingers closed around the hilt as he was set upon by one of Fortune's men.  Matrix was up and had blocked the strike and run the man through before he could blink.**

**Matrix looked around for the next man to engage.  The deck was thick with fighting men and the sound of clanging steel and death cries.  He searched, caught sight of Gavin facing Fortune.  Then he saw Enzo, fighting barehanded, with another one of Fortune's men who had either lost a sword or was choosing to fight without one.  Indecision claimed him.  He wanted to go to Enzo's aide, but to be quite honest, the Kid seemed to be holding his own.  Matrix had almost forgotten Enzo knew that Tai Kwon Dos stuff.**

**Another man came to fight with him and Matrix cut him down after a brief sparring.  Then he fought his way over to Gavin, just as Gates Fortune turned and ran.**

**"Coward," Matrix muttered and started to pursue the evil captain, when he saw Var, step before Gavin with a laser.**

**Matrix gave a cry and barreled through the fighting bodies, not caring whose side they were on, his one objective in sight.  When Matrix was close enough, he swung and Var went down hard.**

**He turned to Gavin, "Go, I've got him!"**

**Gavin nodded and fought his way thought the crowd again.**

**Matrix turned to Var, "Get up."**

**Var did so, wiping blood from his mouth, a grim smile on his lips, "We will not fight today."**

**Then Var turned and dashed for the railing.  Gun was in his hand and Matrix fired three times, blowing away a good portion of the starboard side.  He went forward to make certain Var was dead, when he heard Gavin's cry.**

**"Enzo, lad, no!"**

**Enzo?**

**Matrix turned in time enough to see Enzo disappear down the hold.  He started forward and another of Var's men stepped in his path, "**

**"Unless you want to die, get out of my way!"  Matrix snarled.**

**The man looked at Matrix, looked at his sword, then threw his weapon down and ran towards the railing, following Var overboard.**

**Throwing the sword aside Matrix ran.**

*******

**"Coward," Enzo muttered as he saw Fortune escaping down below.  Enzo sprinted across the deck, dodging fighting men and swinging swords.  He slipped through the door to below decks and heard Fortune ahead of him.  Enzo leapt, and landed nimbly at the bottom.  Knowing there would be only one place Fortune could go.  The cargo hold.  Enzo ran.**

**The doors to the hold were closed and locked again.  Surely Fortune couldn't have changed the password in so short a time? Enzo tried the original password but the door failed to open.  Frowning, Enzo was about to activate his organizer when he noticed movement in the shadows to his left.  Before he had time to react there was the flash of a laser.  White-hot pain set every nerve on fire, and then he was tumbling down a dark hole.**

*******

**"Got him sir!"  Fisher smiled as he stepped from the shadows.**

**Directly opposite him, Fortune stepped out from his own cover of shadow, "Very good, Fisher."**

**"Can I kill him now, sir?"**

**"In a nano, Fisher," Fortune said, "But answer me one question, where were you?"**

**"Sir?"**

**"When the fighting started, where were you?"**

**For the first time, Fisher looked nervous.  Sweat beaded on his forehead, "Um --,"**

**"You were hiding down here, weren't you?"**

**"Um – well – um – it's a good thing I did, sir!  We wouldn't have this little prize to do with what we want, eh?"**

**"We?"  Fortune said, "Come now, Fisher, you know I don't allow cowardice on my crew."**

**Fisher stepped back, knowing what was coming.  He grinned, "I wasn't the only one who was a coward this second, sir."**

**Fortune drew his laser and deleted him.**

**The Red Skull looked down at where Enzo lay unconscious at his feet.  He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.  Fortune grabbed Enzo by the collar, opened the doors, dragged the young sprite inside and closed them after him.**

*******

**Gavin descended the stairs into the dimness.  His sword drawn and out before him.  The only sound was the distant hum of machinery and his own labored breathing.**

**Then a new sound shattered the silence.  That of a man's dying scream.**

**For a horrified nano, Gavin thought, _by gar, no!_**

**Then he was down the stairs and running down the corridor.  Corridors branched off left and right, but were all in shadow, Gavin didn't spare them a glance, knowing that was dangerous and not caring.  The cargo hold doors were just closing when Gavin came before them.  The lock clicked and Gavin muttered, "Fortune."**

**Gavin wasn't expecting what happened next.  The explosion rocked the ship and it lurched violently to the left, throwing Gavin down.  The Crimson Binome managed to keep a hand on his sword.  What lights remained flickered and went out.**

**"By the code, what happened?"  Gavin said aloud.**

**A second explosion came, causing the timbers and steel to shudder and to Gavin's amazement, the cargo bay doors opened.  The Crimson Binome was on his feet in a nano.  He rushed, through and halted at the sight that met his eye, a mixture of fury and relief ran through him. **

**There was Fortune on the far end of the room, dragging an unconscious Enzo.  Gavin breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been Enzo's scream he had heard and at the same time was furious that Fortune had injured the boy.**

**"Fortune!"**

**The captain froze, and then turned, drawing a laser, "Stay where you are, Gavin!"**

**But Gavin kept coming, "Ye are the worst kind of coward.  First ye betray yer vow when we fight, now ye use more innocents to cover yer deeds." **

**Fortune lowered the barrel of the laser to rest against Enzo's temple, "One more step and I delete this boy."**

**"And I'd delete ye," Gavin felt the calm settle over him again, "Either way, Gates, this second I will delete ye.  Ye were right.  I tire of this game as well, time to end it."**

**Running footsteps distracted both men.  Gavin didn't need to turn to know it was Matrix.**

**"Gavin, they sabotage the – Gun – command line – full delete!"**

**"No!"  Gavin raised a hand.**

**"Gavin!"**

**"Listen to me, Matrix," Gavin said, "I'll settle this with the Skull."  And to his enemy, Gavin said, "What say ye, Skull?  Shall we finish what we began?  Or will ye hide behind the boy and confirm what a coward ye are?  Are ye so frightened of me that ye can't face me?"**

**Even from where he stood Gavin could see Fortune's whole body shaking with fury.**

**He released his grip on Enzo, "Come to me Gavin.  Come to your deletion."**

**"Matrix," Gavin said, "Take the boy and get ye out."**

**"Gavin, no, they sabotaged the --,"**

**"Didn't ye hear me?  Take yer brother and go!"**

**Matrix hesitated for a nano, before crossing the room quickly.  His eyes never leaving Fortune, Matrix lifted Enzo up and draped his brother's arm around his shoulders, "I'll be back for you, Gavin."**

**Gavin doubted Matrix had time, but he nodded.**

**Then Gavin Capacitor was alone with Gates Fortune.**

**"I'm assuming," Gates walked forward, "That Matrix was trying to tell you they sabotaged the engine room.  It's a safe bet that this ship will explode very soon.  If there's a fire and it reaches the cooling cells, well --."**

**Gavin drew his sword.**

**"There's still time for you to escape, Gavin, why should we both delete?"**

**"Shut up and fight." Gavin growled.**

**"I know you're hurt Gavin," Fortune said, "I know you want to give up.  Why don't you?  Just lay down your sword and I'll --,"**

**The sound of a third explosion cut him off, the ship listed violently to the left.  Gavin lost his balance and his sword flew from his grasp.  **

**The Skull's cry was the only warning Gavin had as the man came for him; Gavin rolled a second before the sword strike.  He was up, crawling, his sword within his grasp.**

**"That's right, crawl like the worm you are!" He heard Gates coming for him.  **

**Gavin's hand closed around the hilt of his sword just as Gates came upon him.  Gavin blocked the swung and kicked out with his peg leg, catching Gates on the knee, the pirate stumbled back and Gavin wretched himself up with a cry and threw himself at Fortune.  Now it was Fortune who rolled, Gavin made a wild swing, which Fortune blocked.  Fortune's fist lashed out catching Gavin in the mouth.  The crimson binome tasted his own blood.**

**"Old fool, give up now!  Maybe I'll keep you around as my personal servant."**

**"Ye know I'd pay good units if ye'd just shut up!"**

**Fortune's anger waxed hot.  Gavin held his ground, waiting, watching the murderous look in Fortune's eyes and the sweat running down his forehead.**

**"This ends now," Fortune muttered.**

**"Aye, it does,"  **

**The ship lurched again, and they heard several small explosion.  Gavin was down and sliding across the floor.  There was sound of circuitry overloading and suddenly the hold was flooding with light as the main cargo bay doors ponderously opened.  Gavin stared out into the open space as the scent of the data sea filled the room.**

**That time the ship didn't right itself.  Everything that wasn't secure inexorably began to slide towards the open bay doors.  Gavin scrambled for purchase, even as he saw the Skull half-crawling towards him.**

**"I've lost everything, Gavin," Fortune said, "So be it, but you will delete with me, no one will leave this ship alive."**

**Fortune stood over him.  Gavin let himself slid back further and forced himself to stand.  Fortune was on him almost immediately.  Unable to keep his balance, Gavin could only defend himself.  It would end now, he knew as Fortune drove him towards the open door.**

**So this is me choice, Gavin thought. Death by the blackguard's blade, or death by the sea.**

**The sea then, he would not delete by Fortune's hand.  **

**But by gar, he was going to take Fortune with him.**

**Behind them the only other exit, was suddenly filled with a cloud of smoke and fire.  Gavin lunged as Gates was distracted.  The pirate, turned, his sword swinging in a deadly arc – the same way the time Fortune had taken his hand, but this time, there was no hand to take.  Only the hook and the blade deflected off of it slightly, but not enough to completely halt Fortune's swing.  Because of this Fortune scored his first true hit.  The blade cut diagonally across Gavin's chest, slicing though clothes and flesh and the captain couldn't stop the scream of agony that burst from his lips.**

**Gates laughed viciously and brought his sword around again.  **

**Time slowed. Gavin saw the swing that would undoubtedly delete him.  Gavin dropped and rammed his fist into Fortune's groin.  The man screamed a high shrill sound and the sword dropped from his hands.  Gavin reached for it and Fortune somehow managed to retain enough strength to kick him in the side.  Gavin went down as Fortune reached for him his face a mask of murderous hate.  Gavin rolled. Took hold of Fortune's wrist with one hand and with his last ounce of strength slashed his hook across Fortune's stomach, the tip slashing deep.**

**Gates gave a strangled cry almost of surprise.  He looked down at his intestines spilling.  Then he looked Gavin in the eye and smiled slightly, before pitching over. Gavin was pinned by his weight**

**Gavin gave a cry of disgust, "No last words Fortune?"  **

**The Crimson Binome shoved with all his strength but couldn't move the inert body.  Why wasn't the blackguard fragmenting?**

**"Gavin," the voice so close to his ear, with its almost amiable tone, sickened him, "I'll see you in the Ethernet."**

**"Ye first," Gavin said.**

**The Red Skull died.**

**Gavin pushed himself to his knees.  Flames blocked his one escape route.  Thick smoke filled the hold and spilled out of the cargo doors.**

**"So it be the sea," Gavin said.  "So be it."**

**He assessed his injuries.  The slash across his chest, the hole in his arm, the many cuts and bruises.  Maybe he didn't have much a chance, but by gar, he was going to try.  With a parting thought of his sweet Maiandra, Gavin turned and pushed, sliding down the length of the room, through the cargo doors and fell out into open space.**


	11. Vigil

**CHAPTER 11**

**VIGIL**

**"Stupid!"  Matrix said aloud as he dragged Enzo down the corridor.  "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"**

**"Matrix?"**

**"Enzo?"  Matrix could barely see through the smoke that burned his lungs.**

**"What happened?"**

**"We have to get the hell off this ship, can you stand?"**

**"Y-yes, I think so," Enzo attempted it and proceeded to collapse.  **

**"Hold on to me," Matrix said, "Some idiot sabotaged the ship's engines!"**

**"No – wait, maybe I can --,"**

**The next explosion caused both men to stumble on the stairs.**

**"There's no time.  They're loading the lifeboats.  I'm taking you topside and going after Gavin."**

**"G-gavin?"**

**The air above never smelled so sweet to the former renegade.  Utter mayhem ensued on deck.  What was left of Fortune's men fought a losing battle to get at the lifeboats.  The rest were overloaded with men trying to escape the inevitable destruction.**

**"Colonel, over here!"**

**The familiar voice of Mr. Christopher was like a User-send to Matrix.  Bulla stood guard next to one of the lifeboats as the remainder of the crew was loaded on.**

**"Where captain?"  Bulla demanded.**

**"Down, below!"  Matrix helped Enzo on board, "I'm going back after --,"**

**The massive explosion that spewed fire from below decks drowned out Matrix's words.  Sections of the deck blew apart, leaving gaping holes, where chemical smoke billowed out.**

**"Dear User," Mr. Christopher said.**

**"Get this crate, moving!"  Matrix cried as he and Bulla leapt into the boat.**

**Mr. Andrew was at the controls and wasted no time wringing every ounce of speed from the boat.  Matrix turned as the distance between themselves and the _Blood Skull _increased.**

**"Come on, come on!"  Matrix yelled.**

**It came then, tearing through the hull of the massive pirate ship.  Matrix could see it happen, via his eye.  White-hot flames burst through metal and wood.  The ship listed one last time before plummeting from the sky like a fiery comet.  All those on board the tiny lifeboat watched its progress until it crashed into the data sea and was swallowed by the waves.**

**For a time, there was silence.  Then Enzowhispered a single name.**

**"Gavin."**

**No one else spoke as the boat continued on to shore.**

*******

**There was no cheering or celebrating as the crew of the _Saucy Mare II_ returned home.**

**Friends and loved ones were reunited.  The few remaining men of the Skull who were on the island surrendered when they realized they were grossly outnumbered.  These men and those who had been taken prisoner aboard ship were locked away in a basement storeroom belonging to one of the shopkeepers.**

**The rest of the crew of the _Blood Skull _had perished with the ship.**

**No one wanted to admit it, or even speak it, but the general assumption was that The Crimson Binome had perished as well.**

**Matrix refused to believe it.**

**Once the prisoners were secure Matrix ordered that bonfires be lit along the beach.  Then he separated men and women into groups and they began to search the island.  Small boats were sent out to search the sea near the shoreline.  The men worked in shifts for most of the night.  Verdana and Luna gathered a group of women and along with Bulla and Sally, they kept the search parties supplied with food and warm clothes.  An unnatural chill had settled over the island, with a biting wind blowing from the east.**

**Matrix had Mr. Christopher do continuous scans for the captain's code.  So far nothing had come up.**

**Around 02:00, Matrix returned from yet another sweep of the island.  Mr. Christopher was by the fire along with Verdana and Luna.**

**"Any luck?"  Matrix wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.**

**"None, colonel," Mr. Christopher said.  "With your permission sir, I'd like to return to the _Mare_ and conduct a long range scan."**

**"Make it so," Matrix said.  "Has Enzo returned?"**

**"Not yet, sir."**

**Matrix sighed and looked out over the data sea.  His brother hadn't spoken a word since they'd landed on shore and had taken Matrix's orders without so much as a mild protest.  Matrix had a feeling that Enzo was blaming himself for Gavin.**

**Matrix sat down before the fire.  "When the last group returns, they can get some downtime and I'll send a new group out."**

**"Do you think there's any hope?"  Verdana asked quietly.**

**"There has to be," Matrix said a little loudly, "There has to be.  Gavin can't be deleted."**

**A half millisecond later, Enzo and his group returned.  His brother approached the fire and by the look on his face, Matrix knew they'd found no sign.  **

**"Get some downtime," Matrix said.**

**"No," it was the first time Enzo had spoken any protest.**

**"You're not going to do any good if you drop from exhaustion," Matrix said.**

**Enzo merely regarding him with a look of sadness then turned and walked away without another word.  Matrix watched him as he walked down the beach and stopped to stand at the water's edge.**

**"Will he be all right?"  Luna asked.**

**"I hope so," Matrix wasn't certain.  He knew his brother's pain.  It was a tangible presence in Matrix's core-com.  "Let him alone for a few micro's."**

**At about 03:30 Mr. Christopher returned to the beach to announce that nothing had appeared on the long-range scan, but he had programmed the computer to do continuous sweeps.**

**Matrix took a brief nap and was awakened by a group returning still with no luck.  He had to quiet some villagers who were beginning to talk about Gavin probably being deleted and that the whole search was a big waste of time.**

**Matrix looked towards the shore and saw that Enzo was still there.**

**Verdana had gone to bed and Luna had gone to check on Kai.  Bulla, Sally, and Andrew were at the fire now.**

**"Has he moved at all?"  Matrix asked Sally.**

**"No sir," Sally sighed.**

**Bulla got up and moved away, returning a short time later with a blanket, "Here.  Cold."  She handed it to Matrix.**

**"Thank you, Bulla."**

**Matrix slowly moved down the beach to where Enzo stood.  With his cyber-eye, he could see how cold his brother was.  Enzo stood with his arms wrapped around his chest.  The chilled wind ruffling his hair was the only part of him that moved.**

**Matrix wasn't certain how Enzo would react to him invading his space, but at that point he didn't care.  Matrix moved behind Enzo and unfolded the blanket.  He hesitated only a nano before draping it over Enzo's shoulders.**

**Matrix didn't touch him after that.  Yet he stayed near, letting his brother know that he was there if he was needed, but would not invade his space unless he was asked.**

**Enzo continued to stare out over the sea.  Matrix waited.**

**"My fault."**

**"Why do you say that?"  Matrix asked, although he already knew.**

**"You know why," Enzo said.  "If I hadn't of chased Fortune below Gavin would still be --,"**

**"What?"  Matrix broke in, "He just wouldn't be missing that's all."**

**Enzo laughed bitterly, "Yeah, right.  Missing."**

**"So you've given up on him?  You given him up for deleted?"**

**"Leave me alone."**

**"No."**

**"Damn it, why can't you listen to me for once?"  Enzo demanded.**

**Matrix laid his hands on Enzo's shoulders.  They fell underneath the slight pressure.**

**"He can't be deleted," Enzo's voice broke, "He just can't be --,"**

**Enzo didn't protest as Matrix drew him against his broad chest, "Dot always told us not to lose faith in someone we care about.  We can't lose faith, Enzo."**

**"User," Enzo whispered.**

**Matrix expelled a breath as he looked over his brother's shoulder and out into the midnight blue expanse of the sea.  And the two of them stood there in silence, lost in their own thoughts, yet as always sensing the shared turmoil within.**

*******

**"Sir, a word?"**

**"Okay?"  Matrix spoke the word to Enzo and he nodded.  Matrix turned to the three men who had approached them on the beach.  "Yes?"**

**"Sir --," the man who had spoken was one of the formerly imprisoned sprite males.  "We – that is – the search parties would like to stop."**

**"Fine," Matrix said.  "Go and get some downtime.  You can start up later on in the second."**

**"Um – sir, that's not what we mean," the man said, "I mean we want to give up – that is – stop the searching permanently."**

**"What?"  Matrix growled, his voice low.**

**"Well sir," the second man, a zero binome, piped up, "It's quite obvious it's a hopeless situation."**

**"Oh is it?"  Matrix said.**

**"He's dead," the third and the boldest of the group, said callously, "You're going to have to accept that!"**

**"No!"  Enzo cried from behind him.**

**Matrix's hand shot and grabbed a fist full of the sprite's collar, "Now you listen good, bits for brains.  We stop searching when I say so, got that?  Even if we have to search under every FAQing grain of sand --,"**

**"Now why would ye want ta go through all that trouble for an old sea dog like me?"**

**Matrix released the sprite and turned in complete bewilderment towards the sound of the voice.**

**Captain Gavin Capacitor managed a wan smile, "What kind o' welcome is this?"**

**"Gavin!"  Enzo cried and for a nano, Matrix was sure the captain was in for an Enzo-style tackle.**

**"Aye – lad --,"**

**"Gavin?"**

**The Crimson Binome pitched forward.  Enzo managed to catch him, but couldn't stop his fall.**

**"My User, get a medic down here now!"  Enzo was yelling.  "Don't just stand there you FAQing idiots, _move it!"_**

**Matrix knelt beside Gavin, "You gave us quite a scare.  Don't ever do it again!"**

**Gavin smiled, but he was already slipping into unconsciousness, "I won't lad.  Ye have my word."**

**"He's hurt bad," Enzo said, "How he survived, I'll never know.  Looks like he's been in the water for milliseconds."**

**Bulla was there in a micro.  She lifted the captain easily into her arms, and the giantess carried him up the beach.**

**"Get his room ready, have warm blankets and food, everything, understand?"  Matrix allowed himself a smile of relief, "I knew you wouldn't leave us you old salt.  You're way too tough for that."**

*******

**Enzo stood as Verdana entered the dining room.  Matrix had been leaning against the hearth, staring moodily into the flames.  It was still brisk outside and the fire warmed the room rapidly.  He straightened away when Verdana entered the room.**

**"Well?"  Matrix demanded.**

**"He's resting comfortably now," Verdana smiled.  "He'll need much time to recover but he should be fine."**

**"Thank the User," Enzo said.  It was a feeling mutually shared by all.  "May we see him?"**

**"I'm sorry Enzo, but he's sound asleep and shouldn't be disturbed," Verdana walked towards him and took his hands.  "He woke up for awhile, wanted to know how you all were.  Also – she drew in a sharp breath – he said the Skull was dead."**

**"Good riddance to him," Matrix said.**

**"Yes," Enzo bowed his head.**

**"We've got a lot of work to do.  The lodge and the village are in need of --,"**

**"Aunt Verdana!" Kai ran into the room, "Mommy says come outside, quick!"**

**"Now what?"  Verdana asked.**

**Enzo followed the elder binome outside.  Matrix and the rest of the crew were right behind them.  Enzo stopped deleted in his tracks at the sight before him.**

**Dozens of portals were opening up in the morning sky, rivaling the cyber-sun with their light.**

**"What's going on?"  Luna approached them, "Do you think they're reinforcements for The Skull?"**

**Matrix drew Gun, "If it is, they're going to have one hell of a fight on their hands."**

**The young men present armed themselves.  Luna pulled Kai closer to her.  They waited.**

**The first portal revealed a dozen transport ships and one New Collective battle cruiser.  Several other one-man fighters came from the other portals.  One fighter, a familiar ship with an equally familiar mouse symbol painted on its side and flying beside it yet another recognizable figure riding a Surf Baud.  Still others came on rocket cycles and zip boards and one ship in the form of a great black bird.**

**Enzo looked at Matrix who was slowly lowering Gun.  Both brothers exchanged a confused glance.**

**The New Collective transport landed a few hundred yards from the group and the side door opened with a hiss of machinery.**

**A commanding figure stepped out, his silver armor glittering in the morning light.**

**To Enzo's left, Kai gave a gasp of surprise, "It's him!  He finally came!"**

**"Bob?"  Matrix said.**

**Bob surveyed the scene looking from left to right, then he gave them his familiar half smile, "Hey Matrix, Enzo, what's processing?"**

**Another figure, clad in her battle armor, came from the transport.  "Enzo, Matrix?"**

**"Dot?"  Both brothers said in unison.**

**"We came as soon as we got your signal, what's happening?"  Dot asked.**

**"Signal?"  Matrix said.**

**_Uh oh_, Enzo thought.**

**"The distress signal," Bob said.  "The net-wide distress signal you sent?"**

**"Bob we didn't send any distress signal --," Matrix didn't finish the sentence.  He slowly turned to face Enzo, "You wouldn't happen to know what he's talking about, would you, Kid?"**

**"Um – well, actually --,"**

**"Aw, User, Kid."**

**"Well hell, Matrix!  I started sending the signal before this whole mess started.  They must have been jamming the communications and when the _Blood Skull _was destroyed, the jamming signal went with it."**

**"You're slipping, Kid --,"**

**"Well hell, Matrix --," Enzo said again.**

**Dot cleared her throat, "Excuse me brother dears.  Are you going to tell us what's going on or are you going to stand there arguing all day?"**

**The brothers exchanged a glance.**

**"So what'd we miss?"  Bob said.**

*******

**The Crimson Binome was flying.**

**The air was cool and smelled of brine.  The sky was impossibly blue and filled with fireworks of every color of the rainbow.  The only sound was that of the rushing wind.**

**Then icy water, blue-green covering him and he was plunging into the turquoise depths.  He struggled, tried to slow his progress but didn't have the strength.  He loved the sea, but now she was his enemy.**

**There was darkness for a time.  Then the fireworks seemed trapped under his eyelid.  Faces formed in the darkness, Maiandra, the Matrix boys, Dot and Bob.  He smiled and felt content.  He was floating down, down to blissful peace.**

**"Gavin Capacitor!"**

**"Aye I hear yer," The voice that demanded his attention was so familiar. Someone he had wanted to see for one last time.**

**"You will not give up!  Fight, my husband.  Fight!"**

**Maiandra.  His lovely bride.  She would be so cross with him if he didn't fight.  He used the memory of her face and her voice and he struggled up and out of the watery tomb.**

**Binomes could float.  That came as a complete surprise to him.  He surfaced into cold air and around him it was dark.  How long had he been in the sea?  He was seeing things. Golden beacons of light that seemed a million kilometers away.  Yet they were all he had, so he reached for them.**

**They weren't illusions.  He was getting closer, then suddenly he was dragging himself ashore.  Exhaustion took hold on him, yet he couldn't sleep yet.  Cover, he needed cover.  He saw a mound of something dredging up what he knew was his last bit of strength he dragged himself to it.  It was a pile of decomposing seaweed.  It was disgusting and it smelled vile but Gavin burrowed underneath it and fell into a deep sleep.**

**He didn't know what woke him.  Voices?  Smells?  Perhaps both.  An oddly achingly familiar voice called him from his comatose state.  Gavin struggled from within his makeshift blanket and dragged himself to his feet; somewhere he found just a little more strength and moved towards the beacons.  Yes, he knew the voice.  Matrix.  **

**"Now you listen good, bits for brains.  We stop searching when I say so, got that?  Even if we have to search under every FAQing grain of sand --,"**

**Gavin said the first thing that popped into his processor.  "Now why would ye want ta go through all that trouble for an old sea dog like me?"**

**Matrix looked at him, but it was Enzo who cried out his name.  They had found him, or more accurately he had found them.**

**He could rest now.  The Skull was deleted.  His task was done.  He made a promise, and then slipped into blissful sleep.**

*******

**"Husband?"**

**Gavin awoke at the sound of the sweetest voice he knew, "Me lovely bride."**

**Maiandra kissed him gently, "Go back to sleep love."**

**"No," Gavin said, "Let me see ye – let me know yer real."**

**She kissed him again, "I am real.  I'll be here.  Go to sleep now."**

**Content, Gavin obeyed.**

*****

**She was there when he woke again, but someone else was in the room with her.**

**"Hello, Gavin."**

**"Dot, lass?"  Gavin frowned in confusion, "What are ye doing here?"**

**"Long story," Dot smiled at him, "Gavin, I hereby order you to take a much R&R as you need, understand?"**

**Gavin managed to chuckle, "Aye last, this old sea dog won't argue."**

**"Good," Dot leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "I'll see you later."**

**When he was alone with his wife, Gavin said, "So how be ye here, me lovely one?  Not that I'm complaining mind ye."**

**The story she told had Gavin chuckling wryly, "I'll Enzo was a mite embarrassed."**

**"He took it rather well, although he's had to survive no amount of teasing," Maiandra said, "I'm afraid we have quite a few houseguests now."**

**Gavin struggled to sit up.**

**"Husband, don't."**

**"I'm fine lass – tell our guests to prepare a feast.  This is a cycle for celebrating," he took her hands.  "I've defeated me enemy and I survived.  And I'm here with ye now and yer as lovely a sight as ever me lovely one."**

**"I'll do as you ask, if you promise to rest," Maiandra said, "And I'll have Verdana prepare a feast to end all feasts as soon as you're well enough to enjoy it with us."**

**"Aye that'll do."**

**When Maiandra made to leave, Gavin gently grasped onto her wrist, "Love?"**

**"Yes, husband?"**

**For a time Gavin looked at her, remembering each nuance of her face.  He drank in the color of her eyes and the softness of her lips and sighed, at ease.  For a time, uncomfortable memories surfaced.  Things he used to think himself as simple truths.**

**_How can you doom a woman to celibacy?_**

****

**_You can't pleasure her like she should be._**

****

**"I love ye."**

**"And I love you," she kissed him, slowly then winked at him, "Now go to sleep."**

**Gavin lay back down and allowed himself a grim smile, "Game Over, Skull."**


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**By the end of the cycle, Gavin was feeling almost like his old self.  So Verdana began to prepare the celebratory feast.  While the preparations were going on, Gavin had many visitors.**

**Matrix and Enzo were the first.**

**"So what be the status of me crew lad?"  Gavin asked Matrix.**

**"All present and accounted for, sir," Matrix grinned, "We have the Skull's men prisoner and Bob is going to have them transported to the Super Computer."**

**Gavin nodded and sipped the cup of tea Verdana had brought him, "And ye found no sign of Var's body?"**

**"No, not yet," Matrix's smile faded a little.**

**"The scans showed no sign of him," Enzo said, "But we're continuing to look."**

**"Good," Gavin looked towards the door as Maiandra returned, "Anything else?"**

**"That's just about it." Matrix was grinning again, "We'll leave you to rest now."**

**The two made their exit and Maiandra sat at his bedside, "Do you feel up to coming downstairs?"**

**Gavin was feeling much stronger now.  So strong in fact that he – **

**"I think I'll stay up here for awhile, if ye'll stay with me."**

**"Of course, are you still feeling tired?"**

**Gavin's eye narrowed.  He took Maiandra's hand and kissed each finger, "Nay lass, I'm not _that_ tired."**

**As his meaning became clear to her she smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss.**

*******

**The air was filled with the cacophony of hearty voices and the scents of various foods.  The dining room was overflowing with an eclectic array of people from all over the net, summoned by Enzo's distress signal. The young sprite had been forced to take a lot of good natured teasing, but it was all in fun and no one complained too much since the lodge was comfortable, there was practically enough room for all and their was plenty of food and drink.**

**Enzo was enjoying himself as he introduced Kai around.  The little sprite girl was totally enamored of Bob, her 'knight in shining armor' and spent a good deal of the evening by his side.  Bob didn't mind.  Like Enzo, he thought she was a bright little girl much like Eve.**

**When Kai wasn't hanging on Bob's every word she was with Enzo.**

**"You have lots of friends, Enzo," Kai commented as Enzo filled her plate for her.  **

**"That I do," Enzo smiled.**

**"But why don't they call you Enzo?"**

**"What?"**

**"Nobody calls you Enzo," Kai said, "Mr. Matrix calls you, 'Kid.'  And that lady – she pointed at Mouse – calls you – 'soogah'."**

**Enzo couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to imitate Mouse's accent, "Mouse calls everyone, 'sugah'."**

**"And Ms. Dot calls you – sweetie.  My mommy calls me that sometimes."**

**"Um – yeah," Enzo flushed slightly.**

**"And that man – he calls you um --,"**

**"Sprout," Enzo shrugged.  "Although I don't know why."**

**"That man there calls you Buck."  She pointed at the tall blonde man who waved at them.**

**"Short for 'Young Buck.'"  Enzo smiled.  "I don't mind because they're all my friends.  See how easy it is to make friends, Kai?"  **

**"Umm hmm," Kai said through a mouthful of cake.  "Can we go talk to Melissa?"**

**"Yes, we can," Kai had also been fascinated by his girlfriend.  Melissa had immediately taken a shine to Kai.**

**As they crossed the room, Enzo noticed Raven standing in a far corner.  Hexadecimal had chosen not to make the journey for her own reasons and, had sent Raven in her stead.  Enzo nodded to him, and he returned the nod.**

**"Why doesn't your friend talk?"**

**"Well," Enzo said, "Raven is kind of like us.  He's kind of shy."**

**"Oh," Kai accepted his explanation, although Enzo knew there was more to it than that.**

**Melissa was sitting across from Matrix in one of the plush chairs by the hearth.  She smiled up at them when they approached.**

**"You two finished working the room?"  Melissa asked.  "I saved you a seat."**

**Melissa waved her hand and one of the empty chairs moved closer of its own volition.  Enzo was used to seeing such things but Kai watched with wide-eyed amazement.**

**"Can you do something else?"  Kai begged his girlfriend, "Please?"**

**"All right, anything for Enzo's friend," Melissa caused a ball of light to appear much to Kai's delight.**

**Enzo moved next to Matrix's chair.**

**"So Kid, you think next birthday you'll want to spend at home?"**

**"Most definitely, big brother."**

**"Well, at least we had some fun," Matrix smiled slightly.**

**"Melissa liked the tattoo."**

**Matrix raised an eyebrow, "Did she?"**

**Enzo flushed, scarlet, "We went swimming."**

**"Umm hmm."**

**"We did!"**

**"Yeah, right."**

**"Byte me, Matrix."**

**"Sorry, Kid, you're not my type."**

**"I'll make sure AndrAIa knows when we get home."  Enzo said, "Was she ticked that she missed all the action?"**

**"She was," Matrix said.  "I promised to make it up to her."**

**"Oh really?" Now it was Enzo's turn to raise an eyebrow.**

**"Don't go there, Kid."**

**Enzo chuckled, then his eyes lowered, looking at his brother and again, relief that Matrix was alive and well.  They'd continue to work on their relationship.  Enzo saw good things for it in the future.**

**"You okay, Enzo?"  Matrix didn't look at him.**

**"Yeah," Enzo got the distinct impression that his brother could sense his thoughts.  Enzo would have never believed anything that defied logic and science, if he hadn't seen the mystical himself.  Enzo rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.**

**They watched Melissa continue to entertain Kai for a time.  The she-virus instructed Kai to hold out her hands and Melissa laid the ball of light within her cupped palms.**

**Kai turned to Enzo, smiling brightly she said, "Look Enzo, isn't it --,"**

**Suddenly her smile faded.  The wide-eyed enjoyment was suddenly terror as Kai opened her mouth and screamed shrilly.**

**Enzo saw her line of sight and turned and a cry of denial sprang to his own lips.**

**Across the room, his ugly frame filling the immense doorway stood a bloody and wounded Evan Var.  His face twisted in a hate-filled sneer and the laser pistol he held was pointed at Enzo's chest.**

*******

**Gavin smiled as he looked at his wife's peacefully sleeping face.  He reached out and gently stroked her jaw line.**

**_Well Skull, ye were wrong about one thing, _Gavin mused silently.  There were some things even an old binome was capable of.**

**Finally, relaxed and somewhat back to normal, Gavin settled down for a good night's downtime.**

**And was suddenly and abruptly awake again as the feeling – the feeling of something being terribly wrong, invaded his system.**

**Gavin lay there, frozen with indecision.  His ears attuned to each minute sound around him but all he could hear was the muted sounds of the celebration going on downstairs.**

**Finally Gavin could stand it no longer. He thought to wake Maiandra, but then decided if there was any danger, he didn't want her in the midst of it.  As carefully as he was able, Gavin climbed from the bed.**

**Immediately, dizziness claimed him.  The room spun crazily and Gavin had to fight to steady himself.  His injured limbs cried out in protest and Gavin gritted his teeth and ignored the pain as best as he could.  Gavin moved silently across the room, carefully opened the door and slipped out.**

**The sounds of laughter and music came from downstairs.  All seemed well, but – **

**A shadow moved by the main entrance.  Gavin froze where he was.  Whoever was in the foyer, they hadn't seen him on the landing.  They moved with a purpose down the hall towards the rear of the lodge.**

**It took all of Gavin's energy to move from the landing and down the stairs.  He was about to follow the intruder's progress, when he realized he didn't have a weapon.  He certainly was in no condition to fight hand to hand.**

**Gavin moved back down the hall and slipped into his study.**

*****

**_He would have his vengeance now.  For himself and for the captain._**

**The intruder entered the lodge with surprising ease.  _The fools_, he thought.  Lowering their guard the way they did.  He could hear the sounds of revelry coming from the dining room.  He knew he could never kill them all, which suited him fine.  There was only one he wanted.  But first he would need a weapon.**

**He knew for a fact that there were weapons in the lodge, locked away in a basement storeroom.  He doubted they would have changed the password to the file lock yet and if he could get there without being seen – **

**He thought he heard something in the landing above him, but a quick glance revealed nothing.  Carefully he moved down the hall.**

*****

**It was there where he had left it.  A quick check told him that it was still in excellent condition.**

**Gavin held his great-grandfather's pistol in a trembling hand.  He knew he was in no condition to be facing the intruder alone.  He should hurry to the dining room, alert everyone.**

**The sound of footsteps moving up the hall changed his mind.**

**Gavin peeked out from behind the study door and saw the hulking figure move towards the dining room.  It was now or never.  Gavin raised the pistol and moved with a painful slowness.**

*****

**Evan Var smiled ferally.  No one had even noticed him yet as he stood just outside the doorway.  They were so busy at their merry-making.  His eyes scanned the room, before he stepped across the threshold.  Damn it, the captain wasn't here!  He'd deal with the man later.**

**The little girl saw him first.  Her eyes went wide and her pink bow-shaped mouth opened and she screamed.**

**It was the boy who was in his line of sight.  He turned and Var could see the fear and denial in his eyes.  Var knew in an instant it was this boy's betrayal that had lost him the battle.  So now, a traitor would be executed and there was no one to stop him.**

*****

**_Evan Var!_**

****

**Gavin gripped the pistol as he moved forward, praying to the User and every deity that cared that Var wouldn't hear him.  He was standing at the door of the dining room.  Gavin heard Kai's shrill scream.**

**Gavin stepped behind and to the right of Var and could see the horror on Kai's face and the shock on Enzo's and how everyone in the room seemed to move at once and not fast enough.  Screams and warnings were inconsequential.  Gavin knew no one would stop Var in time.**

**Holding his great-grandfather's pistol with both hands, hoping, praying that his aim was true, Gavin fired.**

*******

**"No!"  Enzo yelled out in denial at what he was seeing, what he knew was about to happen.  If Var wanted to delete him fine but he had to protect Kai.  He stepped in front of the girl-child sprite just as Var pulled the trigger.**

**And at what seemed to be the same instance something exploded out of Var's chest.  The man's back arched and he screamed.  His hands clenched in a deletion grip around the pistol.  **

**Something slammed into Enzo's shoulder and he hit the floor hard, knocking the wind out of him.**

**"Enzo!  No, please, Enzo!"  Melissa was screaming.**

**"No!  Kid!"  It was Matrix.**

**More people called his name.  The ceiling was spinning above him and Enzo frowned up at it, willing it to stop.  It was making the pain in his head worse.**

**"Back off!"  Matrix was screaming, "Get the hell away from him!"**

**"Matrix," Enzo said, "I'm fine."**

**Several hands took hold of him and helped him up.  Enzo felt his arm where the shot had hit.  It had glanced off his shoulder but it had felt like it had gone right through.**

**"What happened?"  Melissa asked.**

**Enzo didn't reply.  He was looking towards the door.  Var was gone and standing in his place, holding a smoking pistol was Gavin Capacitor.**

**"Gavin?"  Enzo stepped forward.**

**There was the sound of running footsteps and Maiandra burst across the threshold, sword in one hand and drawn pistol in the other.  She quickly scanned the room and then her eyes fell on Gavin, "Husband?  What has happened?"**

**Gavin shook his head, although no one knew why, "Are ye all right, Enzo lad?"**

**"I am, captain."**

**"Good," the pistol slipped from Gavin's hand and the Crimson Binome fell forward in a faint.**

**Maiandra was to him first and cradled his head in her lap, "We have to get him into bed."**

**"He saved my life," Enzo whispered.**

**"Enzo?"**

**For a moment, Enzo had forgotten Kai was there.  Luna was at her side immediately, gathering her daughter to her.**

**"Are the bad men all gone now?"**

**Enzo sighed.  He was sorry Kai had had to see Var's deletion.**

**"Yes Kai," he whispered, "The bad men are all gone."**

*******

**Gavin stepped into the room as he watched with grim satisfaction as Evan Var fragmented.  Then he almost immediately turned his attention to where the crowd had gathered around Enzo.**

**_No, _Gavin thought, unable to move as much as he wanted to.  _Not the lad.  By gar, was I too late?_**

****

**But he heard Enzo's voice and the boy stood and relief flooded Gavin's senses.**

**"Gavin?"  Enzo stepped forward.**

**Before Gavin could speak, Maiandra rushed into the room, armed to the teeth.  Gavin's heart swelled with pride and love.  _She is a true warrioress._**

****

**"Husband?  What has happened?"**

**There was so much Gavin wanted to say to her, but it wasn't for this room crowded with people.  So he just shook his head, as though to signify that now, nothing was wrong.  Even as he stood there the last of his strength ebbed and he felt unconsciousness stealing up on him.  Before he slept there was one thing he had to know.**

**"Are ye all right, Enzo lad?"**

**"I am, captain."**

**"Good," The last of his energy left him and suddenly he could hold his great-grandfather's pistol no longer.  It slipped from his grasp as the scene around him faded.**

*******

**Gavin awakened back in his bed some time later and was now facing his wife's wrath **

**"I don't know if I should kiss you or delete you!"  Maiandra said.**

**"I'd prefer if ye kissed me, lass."**

**"And you don't even deserve that!"  Maiandra said, "Why didn't you wake me you crusty old binome!"**

** "I – didn't want ye hurt --,"**

**"You didn't want me --," Maiandra flushed with anger, "So now am I some weak-willed woman who cannot defend herself?  Would you insult me that way, husband?"**

**"Nay!"  Gavin said, "I meant no disrespect me lovely bride, what can I do ta make it up ta ye?"**

**For the first time, Maiandra smiled slightly, "I'll think of something."**

**Gavin gladly spent the next cycle in bed, receiving visitors when he was well enough to.  By the end of the second cycle, his guests announced they needed to go their separate ways.**

**The Enzo's visited him and Gavin bade them sit down.**

**"Ye two sure ye want ta leave now?"  Gavin smiled, "Yer welcome to stay and continue yer birthday celebration."**

**"Thank you, Gavin," Enzo said, "But I've had enough celebrating to last me for the next minute."**

**"Agreed," Matrix said.  "Gavin?"**

**"Yes, lad?"**

**"I'm – we're glad you're all right."**

**Gavin nodded, "Thank ye, lads.  Ye two have made great progress in yer brotherly relationship.  Keep on as ye are."**

**"We will, Gavin," Enzo smiled, "We'll see you back in Mainframe."**

**"Aye lad," He smiled up as his wife walked in carrying a dinner tray, "Lass, do ye think I'm well enough ta see the ships off?"**

**"Well – as long as you promise to go right back to bed," Maiandra said.**

**"I promise lass."**

**Maiandra helped him up and draped his robe around his shoulders.  With the help of a cane supplied by Verdana, Maiandra helped Gavin down the stairs.**

**"Captain!"  Mr. Christopher was just coming from the dining room and he rushed to Gavin's side, "What are you doing up, sir?"**

**"I need me some fresh air, lad," Gavin said. "I'm going to see the ships off."**

**"Well --," Mr. Christopher looked at Maiandra.**

**"Would you like to accompany us, Mr. Christopher?"**

**"Well – yes, thank you ma'am."**

**Mr. Christopher took his other arm.**

**"Now what is all this to-do?"  Gavin said with mock indignation, "I'm not a total invalid you know."**

**"Now husband --,"**

**"Hmph," Gavin grunted.  All this fuss and for what?  He was perfectly fine.**

**When Gavin stepped out into the sunshine, he lifted his face skyward and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face and the scent of the salt air.  He watched as Bob converted tears into portals.**

**"Gavin, what are you doing up?"  Dot approached him, and smiled at him.  **

**Gavin took her hands, "Come ta say see ye later."**

**"Remember what I told you," Dot said, "Rest and Relaxation.  Command.com's orders."**

**"Aye sir, ma'am!"  Gavin smiled.**

**"Don't worry, Dot, he's not going to be doing anything more than sleeping and eating."**

**"Hmph," Gavin said again, although for the first time the idea appealed to him.**

**Now that he was up and about, his Mainframe friends made their goodbyes, all telling Gavin to rest and they would see him when they returned. **

**Yes, he would definitely need some serious downtime after this, no arguments.  As the ships and transports carried his friends back to their home, Gavin thought, _aye, definitely due for a rest.  Bar gar, I sure as hell earned it._**


End file.
